Lobo de Mar
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: Georgia, 1793. Muchos temen al Lobo de mar, terror de los mares, pero pocos conocen su verdadero nombre: Darien Chiba. Es el temerario pirata que libera marineros americanos de las embarcaciones inglesas. Serenity, una bella reportera, está dispuesta a arriesgar su vida, su inocencia y su corazón, para hacer públicos los secretos que Darien está determinado a guardar...
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**Lobo de Mar**

**Nueva adaptación y de piratas ya que siempre quisimos adaptar una de este tipo esperemos les guste mucho, a nosotras nos gusto y creemos que a ustedes también. Reviews para continuarla si.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Kinley Macgregor** **y el verdadero nombre de la novela es A Pirate Of Her Own y en español que es Lobo de Mar, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

**Georgia, 1793**

Muchos temen al Lobo de mar, terror de los mares, pero pocos conocen su verdadero nombre: Darien Chiba. Es el temerario pirata que libera marineros americanos de las embarcaciones inglesas. Serenity, una bella reportera, está dispuesta a arriesgar su vida, su inocencia y su corazón, para hacer públicos los secretos que Darien está determinado a guardar a cualquier costo...

Con su naturaleza independiente y su fuerte personalidad, Serenity sabía que su presencia era apenas tolerada en el periódico de su padre. El reportaje exclusivo sobre el temible Lobo de mar seguramente la ayudaría a conquistar el respeto y reconocimiento que tanto deseaba. Pero Serenity no imaginaba que sería raptada por el sensual y peligroso pirata cuyas proezas despiertan en ella fantasías prohibidas. Ni esperaba encontrarse en los brazos fuertes del capitán Darien Chiba la aventura y la pasión con que siempre había soñado!

**Comunicado de Savannah**

**LA LEYENDA DEL LOBO DE MAR**

**S.S. Tsukino**

Para informar, de una fuente muy confiable, de la existencia de un héroe formidable. De un hombre tan audaz y valiente que nadie logra vencer. El es oscuro como la noche, su barco negro como las alas de un cuervo. Como un viento inesperado, él se aproxima a los barcos y recobra aquello que los ingleses sacaron del territorio norteamericano.

El es la imagen del verdadero héroe. Orgulloso y auténtico, como Nathan Hale, que dio su vida para que todos nosotros fuésemos libres.

Pero quién es ese hombre, nuestro nuevo héroe?

Algunos dicen que ya habiendo sido el príncipe de los piratas ha resuelto comportarse respetando la ley. Otros alegan que fue un huérfano que creció solo, venciendo la batalla de la supervivencia. Mucho insisten en que fue un marinero inglés y que entonces sabe por experiencia propia de las crueldades de la marina británica.

De todo eso, de la única cosa que tengo certeza es que este hombre no se parece a ningún otro. El atendió al llamado a las armas de América. Es nuestra leyenda, el protector de nuestros mares.

Pero protejan sus corazones, señoras y señoritas. También me contaron que es atractivo e irresistible. Un hombre acostumbrado a tener las mujeres arrastrándose por él.

Pero la misión de este héroe va más allá de conquistar bellas damas. El Lobo de Mar nunca podrá ser domado. Jamás será prisionero. El es imprevisible como el mar e igualmente peligroso.

Les pido que observen con más atención las velas que ven a la distancia. Pertenecerán ellas a algún barco carguero o de la marina? Serán ellas las velas blancas del Triton's Revenge?

Miren nuevamente, y recen esos que sean enemigos de América, para que esas velas pero no se acerquen demasiado si no están muy atentos.

**Prólogo**

Los cañones del Triton's Revenge rugían como las olas de un mar violento. La batalla ya había durado casi dos horas, y Darien Chiba estaba verdaderamente sorprendido que la fragata inglesa todavía no hubiese sacudido la bandera blanca, rindiéndose.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no veía un barco resistir a su ataque por tantas horas. La mayoría de los capitanes mostraba la bandera después de uno o dos tiros de cañón y se rendía dócilmente.

Pero no el Molly Doon. Por alguna razón, su comandante todavía no se había rendido. Qué cosa tan valiosa estaría cargando en el barco que arriesgaba su propia vida y la de todos sus hombres?

Darien sonrió. Pronto descubriría cual era esa carga.

Otro disparo resonó levantando una enorme humareda. Y hubo respuesta. El Molly Doon resistía valientemente.

- Entrego mi parte del botín a quien acierte el mástil central de la fragata – Darien le gritó a los hombres que manejaban los cañones. - Esta lucha ya ha durado demasiado. Vamos a acabar con ella.

Ocho cañones dispararon y más de uno de ellos alcanzó el mástil principal del Molly Doon.

Darien sonrió ante la eficiencia de sus hombres.

Amaba su barco, a sus marineros y, principalmente, una batalla como aquella.

Ahora sería una cuestión de minutos. O su adversario, averiado de forma irremediable, se rendía o Darien y sus hombres invadirían el Molly Doon.

Preparándose para tomar la fragata y buscando salvaguardar su identidad, Darien se colocó la máscara con la cual solía esconder su rostro en esas circunstancias.

En la cubierta del Triton's Revenge, dieciséis miembros de su tripulación blandían espadas y pistolas. La invasión sucedería en cualquier momento ya que los barcos estaban muy cerca uno del otro. Darien todavía esperaba ver la bandera blanca ser agitada en la otra embarcación, pero nada.

El abordaje se llevó a cabo y, para su sorpresa, Darien vio que los marineros de la fragata no ofrecían ninguna resistencia y parecían estar aterrorizados como si estuviesen viendo un fantasma. Y finalmente la bandera blanca apareció levantada por el capitán del Molly Doon.

Los marineros del Triton's Revenge estallaron en una sonora carcajada.

- Asumo la posesión de todas las riquezas que han robado de nuestras tierras – Darien gritó.

En minutos, sus marineros ya dominaban todas las dependencias del barco vencido y hacían subir a la cubierta a los esclavos que estaban confinados en la bodega de la fragata. Ahora ellos serían hombres libres.

- Capitán!- uno de los hombres de Darien llamó. - Venga aquí. La carga es demasiado pesada.

Curioso, Darien bajó hasta donde la fragata llevaba a su valiosa carga. Observó a sus hombres rodear uno de los baúles y pronto descubrir algo brillante en su interior.

Era oro!

Darien se rió. Ahora entendía la razón por la que el capitán de la fragata había resistido tanto. Llevaba un verdadero tesoro capaz de hacer feliz a toda la tripulación del Triton's Revenge y encima sobraría una buena parte para ser entregada al nuevo gobierno norteamericano.

- Qué destino le daremos al Molly Doon, capitán? - el inmediato Artemis le preguntó a Darien tan pronto el oro había sido transportado al Triton's Revenge.

Darien observó las miradas aterrorizadas de los marineros ingleses y se quedó pensativo por unos instantes. Ninguno de sus marineros había sido herido, ni el Triton's había sido averiado.

Y estaban en posesión de un botín en oro.

Una vez más podría ser magnánimo y tener compasión con los vencidos.

- Saquen todos los mástiles y velas - ordenó de inmediato. - Ellos estarán muy ocupados por un buen tiempo y no pensarán en perseguirnos para recuperar el oro.

- No! - gritó el capitán de la fragata inglesa.- Si nos quedamos sin mástil, seremos atacados por piratas!

- Pues debería estar agradecido por continuar libre y no amarrado con cadenas como los hombres que traía en sus bodegas - Darien le respondió -. Ni los piratas tratan a sus prisioneros como usted trata a esos pobres hombres. Y sabe qué haré con ellos, capitán? Los soltaré en tierra firme.

Se escucharon gritos de alegría viniendo de donde estaban los prisioneros. Uno de ellos se aproximó a Darien con admiración.

- Perdóneme, capitán, por mi osadía. Pero debo decirle que es exactamente como la historia cuenta. Orgulloso y valiente.

- Qué historia? - Darien preguntó.

- La que leí en un periódico. - El hombre buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó de allí un pedazo papel bastante arrugado y se lo extendió a Darien.

Sin poder esconder su rabia, el capitán del Triton's Revenge miró a su inmediato. Habían descubierto su identidad!

-Pitkern!- él gritó, llamando la atención de Artemis.- Cambia el curso y llévanos a Savannah.

- Vamos a Savannah, capitán?

- Ah, si. Tengo un asunto urgente que tratar en esa ciudad.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lobo de Mar**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Kinley Macgregor** **y el verdadero nombre de la novela es A Pirate Of Her Own y en español que es Lobo de Mar, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 1**

- Bien, qué crees?

Zafiro Adams sonrió ante el aire de expectativa de Serenity Tsukino.

- Creo que es tu mejor artículo, Serenity - él dijo, poniéndole fin al suspenso.

El elogio hizo que la sonrisa de la joven se hiciese todavía más intensa.

- Bien, intenté no darle un final muy dramático. Pero sabes como soy cuando me entusiasmo y me dejo llevar por la imaginación. A veces, exagero.

- El final es perfecto.

- Crees que mi padre va a aceptar publicarlo?

- No veo razón por la cual rechazar un texto tan interesante. El periódico necesita artículos como este.

Serenity sonrió con cierta tristeza. Estaba segura que su padre no la consideraba una buena periodista.

- Querría haber nacido un hombre – ella se desahogó. - Así podría ir a los muelles a entrevistar a la gente, ir a las tabernas e... - ella hizo una pausa. - Sé que estás cansado de escucharme repitiendo esas cosas, Zafiro.

- No te dejes abatir, mi querida. Un día vivirás una aventura maravillosa, como esas con las cuales sueñas.

En ese instante, Kenji Tsukino entró en la sala y encontró al empleado y su hija conversando.

- Qué está haciendo aquí parada, Serenity? No te pasé unos nuevos manuscritos?

- Ya los terminé, papá. Y escribí un nuevo artículo - ella dijo, extendiéndole una hoja de papel. - Me gustaría que lo leyeses.

Kenji pasó los ojos por el papel sin darle muy crédito.

- No sé por qué estás tan interesada en escribir en vez de soñar con cuidar una casa e hijos como toda muchacha de bien. Me gustaría tener un nieto, sabes? Y qué es esto? Otra de tus historias fantásticas?

- por lo menos podría leer lo que escribí? - Serenity se dominó para no dejarse abatir por la aspereza de su padre.

Kenji Tsukino salió de la sala sin responderle, pero se llevó consigo el artículo.

- Va a publicarlo, señorita Tsukino - Zafiro exclamó, intentando apartar con sus palabras el desánimo de la joven. - Y un día tu aventura sucederá.

- Entonces quiero que esa aventura suceda de este modo: un hombre guapo entrará por esa puerta. Será alto, moreno y con un aire de pirata. O mejor todavía, tal vez sea un pirata de verdad.

Zafiro sonrió, contente de ver Serenity alegre otra vez.

- Ah, y tal vez ese su pirata aparezca hoy mismo. Es un día perfecto para eso. La mañana está nublada y hay viento. Entrará como un huracán y con el viento volándole los cabellos.

Dos días más tarde, Serenity todavía esperaba la respuesta de su padre respecto a la publicación de su artículo. Estaba sola en la sala intentando escribir uno más de los manuscritos aburridos que su padre había colocado en la mesa.

Kenji apenas había partido para hacer una entrevista cuando Serenity vio que alguien entraba en la sala. Distraída, ella pensó que su padre había vuelto para buscar algo y ni siquiera levantó la cabeza. Finalmente, cuando el silencio perduró demasiado, ella quiso saber quien era el visitante.

Boquiabierta, considero estar soñando despierta. Un extraño venido de una tormenta. Su traje negro estaba empapado así como sus cabellos igualmente negros como las asas de un cuervo.

Cielos!

Era como si el pirata de su artículo hubiese cobrado vida y se le hubiese aparecido.

- Puedo ayudarlo en algo, señor...

El extraño sacudió su capa mojada, empapando el piso de la sala, pero eso no pareció perturbarla.

- Procuro al señor S.S. Tsukino.

Serenity sintió que le faltaba el aire. Qué podría querer un hombre como ese en un periódico? Su lugar debería estar un campo de batallas en tierra o en mar.

Enderezando el cuerpo, lo miró con un brillo curioso en la mirada.

- Busca a S.S. Tsukino, caballero'? En ese caso, me está buscando a mí. En qué puedo ayudarlo?

Tomado por sorpresa, el hombre se quedó en silencio, observándola.

- Eres S.S. Tsukino?- él arrojó sobre la mesa un recorte de periódico con el título de "Comunicado de Savannah". - Entonces háblame sobre este artículo que escribiste.

Serenity tomó el pedazo de papel con el artículo que ella había logrado publicar en el periódico sin autorización de su padre y que hablaba sobre el Lobo de Mar.

Se acordó cómo Kenji Tsukino se había enfurecido con ella por haberse atrevido a publicar algo sin haberlo consultado antes. Ahora, alguien más parecía irritado con el artículo.

- Qué exactamente quieres saber sobre este artículo?

- Quiero saber como conseguiste la información sobre el Lobo de Mar y su barco Triton's Revenge.

A pesar de que el extraño estaba claramente irritado, Serenity se distrajo observando la perfección de los rasgos de su rostro, los cabellos negros, su cuerpo fuerte...

- Oh, no te parece que el Lobo de Mar es un tipo formidable?

El extraño arqueó una de sus cejas.

- En el momento en que me enteré de su existencia - Serenity prosiguió entusiasmada, - no pude dejar de escribir sobre él. Es un héroe en todo sentido de la palabra. Protege a los débiles, libera esclavos, rescata aquello que pertenece a nuestro país y que nos fue robado.

La mirada del extraño parecía fría como hielo.

- Por qué estás tan interesado en mi artículo?- ella preguntó.

- Creo que sabes perfectamente la razón.

Confundida, Serenity sacudió la cabeza en una negativa.

- No, no entiendo. Por qué piensas así?

En ese momento, algo pasó por la cabeza de la joven. El Lobo de Mar debería ser moreno, fuerte y atractivo como el hombre que ahora estaba delante suyo. Sus ojos seguramente tendrían el mismo aire salvaje y temerario.

- Quiero saber sobre "las fuentes confiables" a la que te refieres en el artículo. Quién te contó la historia, señorita Tsukino?

- Qué es esto? Me estás interrogando?

- Quiero el nombre de tu informante. Y lo quiero ya.

- Mi hermano oyó la historia de un marinero que estaba en los muelles. El hombre contó que había estado en un barco inglés que había sido atacado por el Lobo de Mar. El marinero estaba agradecido porque antes era un prisionero y ahora era un hombre libre.

- Quiero el nombre de ese marinero.

- No sé su nombre. Era solamente un marinero de paso por el puerto - Serenity retrucó, comenzando a molestarse ante el atrevimiento del extraño.

Darien Chiba respiró profundamente, buscando calmarse. Necesitaba respuestas y esa joven tontita no parecía ser capaz de darlas. No se explicaba cómo un periódico de renombre publicaba artículos escritos por una mujer...

- No comprendo tu nerviosismo. Por qué te enojas con una historia que inventé! Escribí ese artículo dejando que mi imaginación volase...

- Inventaste la historia? - Darien no podía creer eso, pues en el artículo había mucha información correcta sobre él. - No puedes haberlo inventado, Has escrito sobre acontecimientos que, de hecho, sucedieron.

- Qué? Inventé todo el artículo!

Por qué esa jovencita insolente le estaba mintiendo descaradamente Darien se preguntó. De dónde había conseguido la información de que él había sido un huérfano y que había estado en la marina inglesa y... No, no. Eran demasiados detalles correctos. Esta mujer sabía mucho sobre su vida, e y no podía correr el riesgo de que ella llegase a publicar su verdadero nombre. El gobierno inglés no vacilaría en encerrarlo en una prisión o en ejecutarlo sin ningún juicio.

Tenía que hacer lo que fuese necesario para impedir que eso sucediese. Su trabajo era demasiado importante como para ser interrumpido por una joven alocada.

De repente, Serenity comenzó a reírse.

- Ah, ya sé. Fue Zafiro quien te mandó aquí, verdad? Quería hacerme una broma.

- Quién es Zafiro?

- Dale! Como si no supieses!. - Serenity se rió nuevamente. - No sé como no me di cuenta inmediatamente. Fue Zafiro quién planeó para un día de tormenta como hoy? Ah, él me dijo que un hombre con aire de pirata entraría por esa puerta y mi aventura comenzaría. Este Zafiro es tremendo!

Darien sintió un escalofrío. De qué diablos estaba hablando esa muchacha?

- Por qué aceptaste participar en esto? - la muchacha preguntó, dejando a Darien todavía más confundido. - No me digas que Zafiro está interesado en descubrir como conseguí la información sobre el Lobo de Mar. Después de todo también soy una buena reportera y sé conseguir datos para mis notas. Vos sos otro de los que no creen que las mujeres pueden ser buenas periodistas?

Darien abrió enormemente los ojos. Entonces esa era la muchacha que había investigado y había logrado descubrir hechos de su pasado.

Ella era la fuente que él buscaba.

La observó curiosamente. Serenity Tsukino usaba ropas oscuras y casi austeras en su simplicidad, y los ojos por debajo de los anteojos parecían ser azules, pero no podía saber con certeza. Los cabellos, de un tono Rubio claro, estaban sujetos en un peinado discreto. Seguramente, era una mujer que había decidido trabajar porque no podía conseguirse un marido con mucha facilidad.

Serenity no pareció notar que el extraño había dejado de hablar, ni que no había confirmado sus sospechas.

- Ahora sé el motivo por el que Zafiro estaba tan desanimado por tener de que viajar a la isla de St. Simons para entrevistar a ese pobre hombre cuya esposa prendió fuego la casa - ella prosiguió . -Debía querer estar presente para ver mi reacción cuando te aparecieses aquí con esta historia.

Darien parpadeó. De qué carajo estaba hablando esa loca?

- Discúlpame, pero a pesar de todas tus buenas intenciones, Zafiro se mandó una tontería. Ahora puedes marcharte porque estoy esperando a mi hermana y creo que acaba de llegar en el coche que se detuvo delante de nuestra puerta.

Serenity sin vacilar, enganchó su brazo en el de Darien y lo llevó hasta la puerta. Ni bien la abrió, notó la presencia de dos hombres, aparentemente marineros, parados delante del edificio.

Darien vio a los hombres y una vez más en ese día se sorprendió. Eran sus marineros, Artemis y Seiya, que habían tenido el atrevimiento de seguirlo en vez de esperarlo lejos de allí.

La puerta del vehículo se abrió y Darien notó que había dos mujeres dentro de él, una joven y otra de edad avanzada.

- Qué estás haciendo con un extraño, Serenity? - la señora Grady preguntó, frunciendo el ceño en señal de indignación.

- Oh, señora O'Grady, qué placer volver a verla! - Serenity exclamó sin acobardarse.

– Usted y Honor vinieron a buscarme? No se asuste, este caballero es un amigo de Zafiro y ya se está yendo.

Serenity se volvió hacia Darien despidiéndose.

- Hasta pronto. Mándale mis saludos a Zafiro y dile que desgraciadamente que la broma no salió bien, pero que me divertí.

En minutos, Darien se vio solo, parado debajo de la lluvia fina que comenzaba a caer y vio a los dos hombres observarlo con un aire de diversión.

- Está bien, Serenity Tsukino - él murmuró cuando el carruaje desapareció de su vista, llevándose a las tres mujeres. - Pero anda sabiendo que cuando nos encontremos nuevamente no tendrás a nadie para protegerte.

- Qué dijo, capitán? - Artemis preguntó, aproximándose a Darien.

Irritado con Serenity, con las mujeres antipáticas que habían llegado en el coche, con la desobediencia de sus hombres y con el mundo en general, Darien Chiba perdió la paciencia.

- Qué mierda están haciendo aquí?

Seiya se puso rojo como un pimentón, pero Artemis no se intimidó.

- Vamos, capitán, vinimos a ayudarlo - respondió él, exhibiendo una enorme sonrisa.

- Pensamos que dos buenas espadas piratas podrían silenciar la lengua de ese miserable que anda divulgando su historia por ahí.

Darien tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no agarrar a su inmediato por el cuello y retorcérselo .

- Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no somos piratas?

- Claro, capitán. - Artemis adoptó un aire de complicidad. - Ya sé que no somos piratas.

Ahora Darien quería colocar sus manos alrededor del cuello de su inmediato y estrangularlo, allí mismo en la calle. Con Artemis pregonando que eran piratas, era sólo una cuestión de tiempo para que todos creyesen que el Lobo de Mar era un peligro que debía ser eliminado inmediatamente, y para que comenzasen a cazarlo sin piedad.

Pero por más enojado que estuviese, Darien nunca le tocaría ni una uña a su compañero y amigo. Le debía mucho a su dedicación y amistad. Esa era una deuda tan grande que nunca lograría pagar.

Se no fuese Artemis, él nunca habría conseguido sobrevivir a los años en que había sido prisionero en la marina inglesa. Y aunque Artemis fuese un poco desubicado a veces, tenía un corazón generoso.

- Pues entonces, capitán, vamos a dejar a ese periodista hablando pavadas sin castigarlo de alguna forma?

- Puedes estar seguro que eso no va a suceder, Artemis! - Darien se imaginó a la perfecta señorita Tsukino tragando un poco de agua salada y sonrió. - Sucede que ese periodista en cuestión no es un él, sino una ella. Y tendré que cambiar mi estrategia.

- Vamos a tener que lidiar con una mujer?

- Es así, mi amigo. Pero ya tengo un buen plan en mente. Deja todo en mis manos.

Un relámpago cruzó el cielo y fue seguido por un trueno ensordecedor. Inmediatamente, la lluvia cayó todavía más fuerte.

- Mierda, Seiya, lleva a Artemis de vuelta al barco y ocúpate de que tome un buen baño caliente. Viejo como está, no entiende que no puede andar bajo la lluvia. Vamos, Seiya, muévanse.

- Crees que el agua de lluvia puede perturbar a un pirata de mi trayectoria - Artemis protestó.

- Pues una neumonía no sólo puede "perturbarte" sino también mandarte a la tumba - Darien le advirtió.

Artemis se acomodó el sombrero empapado y continuó protestando.

- Me tratas como si fuese una anciana con reumatismo y artritis.

- Tal vez si te tratase diferente vos te comportarías como una madre y no seguirías queriendo protegerme como si fuese un niño.

- Está bien, capitán- Artemis lo interrumpió.- Puedes ocuparte de tus asuntos y Seiya y yo preparamos al Triton's Revenge para zarpar en cualquier momento.

- Sácalo de mi vista antes que lo mate - Darien le ordenó a Seiya una vez más.

- Claro, capitán Chiba.

Con una último mirada a ese par de incorregibles, Darien tomó las riendas de su caballo y siguió en dirección que el carruaje de las damas había tomado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lobo de Mar**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Kinley Macgregor** **y el verdadero nombre de la novela es A Pirate Of Her Own y en español que es Lobo de Mar, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 2**

Horas más tarde, vestida con su más bello traje, en medio del salón de fiestas de la mansión de los Tsukino, Serenity se esforzaba por sonreír.

El salón que ostentaba columnas al más puro estilo griego estaba adornado para una fiesta. Millares de lámparas de aceite habían sido colocadas estratégicamente en la sala. El palco reservado para la orquesta quedaba del lado derecho y había una enorme pista de baile más allá de las mesas esparcidas por los rincones donde los invitados discutían de política, intercambiaban recetas o hablaban de los últimos escándalos de la sociedad.

Cuando la fiesta comenzó, Serenity fue rodeada por matronas que querían darle sus felicitaciones por su cumpleaños y queriendo saber noticias sobre Rei, la hermana que se había escapado de la casa.

Pero se le hacía difícil a Serenity involucrarse en esas conversas superficiales cuando toda su atención, estaba volcada al encuentro que había tenido hacia poco con ese hombre misterioso.

No era todos los días que un hombre tan guapo se aparecía en la redacción del periódico.

Y ni siquiera sabía el nombre de él.

Había cerca de doscientos invitados a quien ella debía darle atención y por lo menos uno de ellos quería llevarla a pasear a los jardines. Era Charlie Simms.

Hasta entonces, había logrado escapar a su asedio y, en ese exacto momento, bailaba con el párroco Jacobs que hablaba tan bajo que ella apenas podía escucharlo.

Sus ojos recorrieron el salón intentando localizar a Zafiro. Tal vez su amigo pudiese responderle todo lo que quería saber sobre el misterioso visitante.

Pero fue Minako quien interrumpió el baile entre Serenity y el párroco Jacobs.

- Disculpe, señor Parson - Minako murmuró empujando a su hermana sin ninguna ceremonia. - El está aquí!

- Quién? Tu pretendiente?

- No! El tuyo !

- El mío? No sé de quien estás hablando, Minako.

- De ese guapetón que estaba conversando con vos en la oficina, hoy a la tarde.

Serenity miró en dirección a la que Minako señalaba. De hecho, allí estaba el extraño y su entrada en el salón había provocado tal efecto que no había ni un invitado que no estuviese mirándolo. Hasta la orquesta había dejado de tocar.

Era el misterioso hombre que ella había conocido esa misma tarde. Y era tan guapo era...

A decir verdad: Serenity jamás había visto a un hombre tan atractivo como ese.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse.

El extraño ya no tenía la ropa mojada que había usado esa tarde. El traje era igualmente negro y parecía un príncipe con la arrogancia de un rey. Su mirada recorría el salón como si estuviese buscando a alguien. Y esa mirada sin duda era la de un predador.

Debería estar buscando a una mujer, Serenity pensó. Solamente instantes después se dio cuenta que ella era esa mujer.

El corazón se le aceleró nuevamente, esa vez con excitación.

- Es el Lobo de Mar - Minako susurró en el oído de su hermana.– Es exactamente como lo describiste en tu artículo. Moreno y diabólicamente seductor. De donde habrá sacado Zafiro a alguien tan perfecto?

- De mis sueños - Serenity murmuró.

Darien Chiba observó a todas las mujeres que estaban en la fiesta y ninguna de ellas tenía alguna semejanza con Serenity Tsukino. Y lo peor de todo era que su entrada al lujoso salón había sido notada y todos lo miraban.

Su tripulación estaba lista para zarpar, y él estaba ansioso por salir de ese puerto antes que alguien reconociese su barco. Pero hasta que tuviese la certeza de que la señorita Serenity Tsukino sería discreta en cuanto a su identidad, no podría arriesgarse a una nueva misión.

Además, le había llevado horas descubrir donde ella vivía.

Si por lo menos pudiese encontrarla...

Su mirada recayó sobre dos jóvenes paradas cerca de las imponentes puertas francesas. Una de ellas, sin duda, era la rubia bonita y con un cuerpo lleno de curvas que había visto llegar en el carruje frente al periódico.

Su acompañante le parecía vagamente familiar.

Entonces sintió como si un golpe lo alcanzase directamente en el pecho... No, no podía ser.

Observando mejor, reconoció a Serenity Tsukino.

Qué diferente estaba! Ya no usaba ese vestido oscuro y feo, ni sus cabellos estaban sujetos en un peinado antiguo. Ahora, estaban sujetos con una bella cinta rosa, del color exacto del vestido que usaba. Pero ese vestido elegante no escondía su cuerpo perfecto. Podía no tener las curvas de su hermana, mas era bastante sensual.

Y los ojos de ella... sin los anteojos que estaba usando en el escritorio, ellos eran maravillosos.

Darien se sintió tenso. Qué le estaba pasando? Ya había visto antes mujeres muy lindas. Por qué ahora esta le provocaba una reacción tan extraña?

Y, en verdad, no era su tipo favorito de mujer. La hermana rubia encajaba más en el tipo que le gustaba.

Peor había algo en Serenity que en nada combinaba con su nombre.

Darien se aproximó a las dos muchachas.

- Caballero, no recuerdo haber leído tu nombre en mi lista de invitados. Tal vez si me dijeses...- Serenity procuraba aparentar una calma que no sentía.

- Y con qué nombre vos me llamarías?

- Lobo de Mar.

Darien sintió un escalofrío. Entonces la joven sabía quien era. Y ahora la hermana también debería saberlo. Todo se complicaba.

- Debemos conversar.

- Ve con él, Serenity – su hermana susurró.

- Pero no tengo un acompañante...

- Ahora la tienes. Yo voy con ustedes. Creo que la biblioteca está vacía - Minako dijo, tomando a Serenity por el brazo. - Puedes seguirnos, señor...

Darien no dijo nada.

Serenity y Minako intercambiaron miradas, lo que lo hizo pensar si no estaría cayendo en una trampa.

Se mantuvo alerta y las siguió pasando por entre los invitados y siendo observados con curiosidad.

Darien ahora estaba seguro que Serenity Tsukino conocía su identidad, y entonces debía poner el plan en marcha.

Pero cómo lograría silenciar a una mujer a quien le gustaba hablar todo el tiempo?

Entraron en la biblioteca y Serenity se colocó al lado de él. Darien sintió un suave perfume a rosas. Se dio cuenta que ella temblaba un poco. Perfecto, tal vez tuviese miedo y eso podría ser una ventaja en una eventual negociación entre los dos.

- Señorita Tsukino... - él comenzó a decir después que el silencio se hizo insoportable.

- Si? - Minako respondió prontamente. Después se dio cuenta que el extraño se dirigía a Serenity y se ruborizó. -Discúlpame. Quieres hablar con mi hermana, naturalmente.

- Volviendo a nuestra discusión anterior, me gustaría que me dijeses el nombre de tu informante, y qué te reveló de la verdadera identidad del Lobo de Mar.

- La verdadera identidad? - Serenity y Minako murmuraron al mismo tiempo.

Súbitamente, Darien se dio cuenta que o las dos mujeres eran excelentes mentirosas o no sabían nada de la identidad del Lobo de Mar.

- Yo no tengo la menor idea de quien es él - Serenity declaró, soltando la mano de su hermana y buscando asumir una postura más digna.- Escribí la historia contando sobre la figura de un héroe, sobre sus hazañas, y su asombrosa personalidad. Si conociese su identidad, podría haberla revelado en el artículo y no lo hice porque la desconocía.

Darien sopesó las palabras de Serenity, todavía un poco incrédulo. Aquello que ella había escrito podrían ser solamente coincidencias?

Súbitamente la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió. Un hombre de mediana edad entró en la sala y, notando la presencia de Darien, él se detuvo.

- Disculpen si molesto...

- Oh, no, Zafiro - Serenity exclamó con voz animada.- Me alegra que estés aquí. Te estuve buscando toda la noche.

Darien observó cuando Serenity tomó a Zafiro de la mano y lo colocó delante suyo.

- No puedo decirle cuanto me gustó la sorpresa que me diste, Zafiro.

- Qué?

Serenity abrió enormemente los ojos mientras Darien soltaba un gemido, finalmente comprendiendo que de hecho Serenity no sabía absolutamente nada de su identidad.

- No conoces a este hombre? - ella le preguntó a Zafiro. - No es un amigo tuyo?

- No lo conozco. Debería?

- Pensé que habías buscado a alguien que encajase con mi descripción del Lobo de Mar y me lo habías enviado a la oficina para hacerme una broma.

- Por Dios, mi querida. Yo no hice nada de eso. - Zafiro extendió la mano hacia Darien. - Caballero, lamento no conocerlo. Mi nombre es Zafiro Adams.

Darien sintió ganas de reírse. Entonces ese era el hombre de quien Serenity tanto había hablado.

Y ella creía que su amigo le había hecho una broma. Eso sería divertido si él no estuviese en serios apuros ahora, en medio de un baile y prácticamente dando pistas de quien era. Si Serenity Tsukino antes no sabía nada, ahora podría perfectamente comenzar a sospechar la verdad.

Darien saludó a Zafiro, pero no reveló su nombre.

- Debes creer que soy una idiota, verdad? - La mirada de Serenity era de vergüenza.- Querías información y yo pensé que formabas parte de una broma. Discúlpame, por favor.

- No te preocupes por eso. Creo que yo también actúe como un tonto.

La carcajada de Serenity fue profunda y encantadora.

- Qué está sucediendo aquí? - Minako preguntó. - No entiendo nada.

- Este señor fue al periódico en busca de información y yo creí que era alguien enviado por Zafiro para hacerme una broma.

- Me gustaría de haber pensado en eso - Zafiro confesó.

Darien consideró que era el momento ideal para desaparecer de esa casa. - Disculpen por haber invadido la fiesta. Aprovecho para desearte un feliz cumpleaños, porque eso es lo que están celebrando aquí, verdad? Y te pido permiso para retirarme.

Serenity se quedó observando al misterioso hombre salir de la biblioteca. Antes que hubiese tenido tiempo de proferir una sola palabra, él se había marchado. Un extraño sentimiento la envolvió. Algo la puso alerta.

- Yo también tengo que marcharme. Mi esposa no se está sintiendo muy bien - Zafiro dijo, siguiendo a Darien.

Serenity se quedó mirando la puerta por donde su pirata había salido.

Continuaba sin saber su nombre.

- Qué historia extraña- Minako comentó, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hermana.- Quién pensaría que alguien iba a interesarse en investigar las fuentes de tu artículo? Y llegar al punto de invadir nuestra casa.

- Qué? - Serenity preguntó, volviendo a la realidad.

- Te decía, quién pensaría...

- Si, tienes razón. Es muy extraño. Ahora respóndeme, hermana. Por qué un hombre guapo como ese que acaba de irse estaría persiguiéndome?

- Sentía curiosidad por tu historia.

- Si, pero por qué se sentiría curioso?

- Tal vez quisiese conocer al Lobo de Mar?

- O tal vez él sea el Lobo de Mar.

- Estás loca? -Minako preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No te das cuenta?- Serenity estaba tan excitada que la voz apenas le salía. - Sólo así esta historia tiene sentido. Esta tarde, ese hombre misterioso había llegado enfurecido a la oficina del periódico, haciendo acusaciones y exigiendo que le dijese el nombre de mi informante. Tiene que ser el Lobo de Mar y debe haber pensado que lo identifiqué. Y que iba a descubrir su secreto y revelarles a todos su verdadero nombre.

- Serenity, estás sacando conclusiones precipitadamente, como siempre.

- No esta vez. Sé de que estoy hablando, Minako.

- Pero también creíste lo misma coso cuando acusaste a ese sastre de querer vender los secretos de nuestro nuevo gobierno a los franceses.

- Este caso es diferente.

- Y cuando sugeriste que la viuda Pennington andaba hurtando platos en las fiestas a las que asistía o cuando insististe en que el señor Phipps estaba trabajando para el gobierno inglés y...

- Muy bien, Minako!- Serenity exclamó, irritada con su hermana.- Ya conseguiste convencerme que soy una persona demasiado imaginativa.

Minako abrazó a Serenity con cariño.

- No estoy intentando ser irritante. Me parece formidable que tengas esa imaginación fértil que produce historias tan emocionantes. Pero debes recordar de que la vida no siempre es tan increíble como tus sueños. Cosas fantásticas no suceden simplemente en la vida diaria de las personas comunes como nosotras.

Desgraciadamente, Serenity pensaba diferente. Por qué desear que la vida siempre fuese previsible y aburrida? Después de todo, Moisés no estaba pastoreando su rebaño cuando Dios le habló? Y David no hacía lo mismo cuando enfrentó a Goliat?

Cosas extraordinarias podían suceder. Cosas extraordinarias ya habían sucedido. Y su pirata podría ser el Lobo de Mar.

Y ella iba a probar eso.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lobo de Mar**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Kinley Macgregor** **y el verdadero nombre de la novela es A Pirate Of Her Own y en español que es Lobo de Mar, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 3**

Las horas fueron pasando tan lentamente que Serenity tuvo que tener mucha paciencia para esperar que toda su familia se retirase a descansar y la casa quedase en silencio.

Nerviosamente, caminó por su cuarto oscuro, intentando no hacer ningún ruido con sus botas.

Había entrado a escondidas al cuarto de su hermano y había tomado prestado unos pantalones largos, una camisa y una chaqueta. La ropa había quedado enorme, y Serenity había necesitado amarrar los pantalones con una faja para que no se le cayesen. Su apariencia era para morirse de risa.

Planeaba ir hasta el muelle y contactar a los marineros. Nadie podría llegar a sospechar que ella era mujer y que estaba sola en un lugar tan peligroso . Si eso sucediese, tendría que temer mucho más que los chismes de la señora O'Grady.

Se arrodilló delante de la chimenea y ensució su cara con hollín, esperando esconder así su piel suave. Continuó esperando que su padre y su hermano terminasen de conversar, debatiendo consigo misma la sabiduría de esa misión.

Cómo encontraría a su misterioso héroe '?

Sacó de su bolsillo la libreta donde había hecho anotaciones a medida que su hermano Jonathan le contaba sobre la existencia del capitán que atacaba barcos ingleses para recuperar aquello que habían robado de los norteamericanos. Había anotado que el barco de ese osado capitán era una fragata negra y que tenía la escultura de una serpiente en su mástil central.

No debería ser difícil encontrar una embarcación con tales características. Había pasado por el puerto ese día muy rápidamente, mas había podido ver que la mayoría de los barcos no era de color negro y solamente uno de ellos era una fragata.

Serenity sonrió.

Se imaginó entrevistando al Lobo de Mar. Con certeza su primicia sería comentada en todos los Estados Unidos.

Finalmente, vio un rastro de luz pasando por debajo de la puerta de su cuarto indicando que su padre pasaba llevando su vela. Había llegado el momento.

Con cuidado, salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta del frente, escuchó los pasos pesados de su hermano.

- Buenas noche, Kingsley! - Jonathan le dijo al mayordomo mientras subía las escaleras.

- Buenas noche, señor Jonathan.

Serenity se quedó inmóvil, escondiéndose en las sombras. En ese momento, tuvo una duda. Tal vez fuese mejor dejar que su hermano hiciese esa entrevista. Después de todo, las cosas podrían no salir como ella esperaba.

Estaba vestida de hombre y la noche oscura sería un punto a su favor, pero y se alguien más atento notase que era mujer? Una mujer sola en los muelles y de noche era la fórmula perfecta para el desastre.

Se estaba volviendo cobarde?

No, e no era una cobarde y probaría eso.

Además, el Lobo de Mar era un hombre de Minako. Mostraba eso en sus actos, arriesgando su vida para salvar la de otros. No le faltaría el respeto. Era el héroe redentor de los oprimidos, el protector de los inocentes... Bien, tal vez estuviese leyendo demasiadas novelas. Era mejor no exagerar...

Ya pasaba de medianoche. Jake Dudley estaba sentado fumando su cigarro y observando atentamente la casa de Kenji Tsukino. El cuarto de la joven Serenity ya estaba a oscuras, pero aún así Jake quería que todos estuviesen dormidos y que nadie más se aproximase a esa casa. Se acordaba de la cena en la que el capitán Chiba le había contado sobre Serenity Tsukino. Todos se habían reído, pero Jacob no estaba completamente satisfecho. Continuaba aprensivo respecto a esa historia del artículo sobre el Lobo de Mar. A pesar que Darien creía que la muchacha no sabía nada, todavía había un peligro a ser considerado.

Wayward Diamante.

Era un nombre que él conocía muy bien .Un caza piratas. Diamante se ganaba la vida localizando piratas y sus agentes secretos y los entregando al gobierno que mejor pagase.

Y ahora el comentario en todos los puertos era que ese hombre estaba buscando al Lobo de Mar. Y si Darien había localizado al autor del artículo, Diamante haría lo mismo.

Jake estaba allí para impedir que Serenity recibiese la visita de ese cazador de recompensas, pues Diamante no tendría ninguna piedad con la joven periodista y la torturaría aún siendo mujer. Y Jake no era el tipo de hombre que dejaría que una mujer sufriese si lo podía impedir.

La última luz de la casa se apagó y la mansión quedó a oscuras.

Jake se levantó, pero decidió esperar algunos minutos más para estar seguro que Diamante no estaba en las proximidades esperando que todos se durmiesen para entrar en la casa.

En ese instante, vio la puerta del frente siendo abierta.

Jake se quedó inmóvil. Antes que pudiese moverse, una persona menuda salió velozmente de la casa y fue exactamente a chocarse contra el pecho de Jake, cayendo y golpeándose la cabeza con una gruesa raíz de un árbol.

Jake se dio cuenta que era una mujer vestida de hombre, pues solamente un tonto no notaría esas curvas femeninas, y Jacob Dudley no era ningún tonto.

Se agachó y vio que la joven se había desmayado con el golpe.

Probablemente tendría un fuerte dolor de cabeza al día siguiente, pero nada más grave. Lo correcto sería atenderla, pero Jake tenía que pensar primero en Darien y asegurarse que él zarpase antes que Diamante identificase su barco.

Suspirando resignadamente, Jake tomó a Serenity, la colocó sobre su hombro y fue rumbo a donde estaba su caballo.

Serenity se despertó sintiendo su cabeza pesada. Gimiendo, intentó tocar el punto del golpe, pero vio que tenía las manos amarradas. Alguien la había amarrado a una silla! Una silla dura y rústica que parecía estar en una pequeña cabina de... de un barco!

Con la sangre corriendo más rápidamente en sus venas, se acordó de que había salido apresuradamente de su casa y que por eso se había golpeado la cabeza con algo muy duro, tal vez una piedra en el suelo.

Asustada, oyó voces viniendo de muy cerca.

- Escúchame, viejo, no tenemos tiempo para quedarnos discutiendo.

- Pero Jake, el capitán me va a ahorcar si descubre que la muchacha está a bordo. Y sabes como se pone cuando se enfurece.

Serenity parpadeó ya que su visión no estaba del todo nítida. Detuvo la mirada en el hombre que se llamaba Jake. Era muy alto, usaba ropas de granjero, y tenía cabellos rubios bien aplastados y tirados hacia atrás.

La frialdad de su mirada la impresionó. Parecía no tener emociones.

- Artemis, te juro que yo mismo te ahorcaré sino das la orden de zarpar ya mismo.

- Zarpar? - Serenity murmuró bajito. - Para ir a dónde?

El viejo se volvió hacia ella con curiosidad.

- Ves, Jake, la muchacha está despierta. Quizás pueda conversar con vos.

- Artemis! - Jake gruñó.

- Está bien, está bien, voy a hablar con el capitán sobre la muchacha y... Jake tomó a Artemis por el brazo y lo levantó con facilidad en el aire.

- Escúchame, a no ser que quieras que Wayward Diamante mande a la horca a Darien, vas a zarpar este barco en este momento mientras todavía estemos a salvo. Deja que yo resuelvo el asunto de la muchacha con Darien.

- Muy bien. De ahora en adelante, ese problema es todo tuyo.

Artemis dio una última mirada a Serenity y salió de la cabina.

- Discúlpenme - Serenity intervino -pero no está en mis planes viajar en este barco con ustedes.

- Y qué vas a hacer para impedirlo? - Gritar?

La risa de Jake le causó un escalofrío. - Intenta gritar y te corto la lengua.

- No te atrevería a hacer eso - ella murmuró aterrorizada.

- Hice cosas peores en mi vida.

Serenity no dudó de esa afirmación.

- Por qué me trajeron aquí? - ella preguntó.

El hombre guardó el cuchillo que había sacado para dejar en claro que le cortaría la lengua y suspiró.

- Puedes no creer en mí, pero te traje aquí para tu propio bien.

- Para mi propio bien? Cómo puede ser eso?

- Por las circunstancias, temo que no tengo tiempo de explicarte mis razones. Quiero estar seguro que Artemis siguió mis órdenes. Si me das permiso... - Jake comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Espera!

Jake se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella.

- No le contaré a nadie que me raptaste. Pero, por favor, déjame ir.

- Desgraciadamente, eso no es posible. - Jake se rascó la cabeza. -Y entonces? Quieres quedarte con tu lengua o tengo que cortártela?

Serenity sacudió la cabeza, negando. Le gustaba demasiado hablar. De un modo o de otro, abandonaría ese barco, aunque tuviese que saltar al mar y volver a su casa a nado. Y enfrentaría a lo tiburones y monstruos marinos que se cruzasen en su camino.

Dos horas más tarde, Serenity estaba sentada en otra sala, una que parecía ser una especie de depósito lleno de enormes cajas. Venía intentando librarse de las cuerdas, pero eran muy gruesas. Por el balanceo del barco, sabía que habían salido del puerto. Qué podría haber hecho?

Gritar. Y, por supuesto, no tendría lengua en ese momento.

Cerrando os ojos, intentó imaginar qué haría su padre si supiese en el lío en que se había metido.

Qué había hecho? Esa no era la aventura con la que había soñado. Nunca se había imaginado quedar presa de un barco yendo vaya saber a donde. Oh, Dios, ese definitivamente no era un buen día para una aventura.

Súbitamente, oyó pasos y contuvo la respiración con miedo.

La puerta se abrió y el pirata de sus sueños entró en la bodega.

- Artemis, necesito que... Artemis! Qué pasa acá? – Darien preguntó, notando la presencia de Serenity. - Buenas noches, capitán.

- Qué diablos está haciendo esta mujer aquí? - él gritó.

- Estoy sentada en esta silla que es muy incómoda, no hay que ser un genio para ver eso.

- Obviamente. Pero cómo entraste a mi barco?

- Puedo explicarle, capitán - Artemis murmuró, apareciendo en la puerta.

- Es mejor que te expliques ya mismo - gritó él, con una voz tan peligrosa que hasta la misma Serenity se sintió estremecerse. Nuevos pasos se oyeron.

Jake apareció al lado de Artemis.

- Estaba por contarte sobre la muchacha, Chiba.

- Cuándo? Mierda, Jake, en qué tipo de lío nos metiste ahora? Comenzamos a raptar mujeres y nadie me avisó?

A pesar que era evidente que el capitán estaba irritado, Jake no evitó dejar de reírse.

- No tienes porque hablarme de ese modo, Chiba. Qué querías? Que dejase a esta muchacha en manos de Diamante? Cómo crees que él iba a interrogarla?

- Debía haber otras alternativas.

- Tales como...?

- Podrías haberle avisado a la joven del peligro que ella corría y quizás su padre podría haberla mandado a la casa de algún pariente.

Jake se rió una vez más.

- Realmente crees que el padre de esta muchacha lograría mantenerla fuera del alcance de Diamante?

Darien Chiba respiró profundamente, buscando analizar la situación con sentido común.

- Sucedió que esta joven se apareció delante mío, capitán. Yo no fui a arrancarla de su cama o algo así. Debemos mantenerla escondida por algún tiempo, tal vez algunas semanas, hasta que Diamante decida perseguir a otra persona y se vaya de Savannah.

- Semanas? Van a mantenerme secuestrada por semanas? - Serenity no creía en lo que estaba escuchando.

- La reputación de esta muchacha estará arruinada si hacemos eso. - El Lobo de Mar colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Serenity en un gesto de simpatía.

- Si esto te parece malo, piensa en lo que Diamante haría con ella - Jake retrucó.

- Quién demonios es ese Diamante? - Serenity preguntó.

- Un cazador de recompensas – Darien le explicó. - El localiza piratas y entrega sus cabezas a los ingleses. Supimos que leyó tu artículo y quieres que vos le cuentes el paradero del Lobo de Mar.

- Pueden llevarme de vuelta a mi casa - ella dijo.- Podría quedarme con mis parientes en hombre temible nunca descubrirá a donde estoy.

- Bien, quizás podríamos hacer eso. Pero dudo que él. ..

-Me fue muy fácil encontrar a esta muchacha -Jake intervino en la conversación,-Diamante la encontrará a donde quiera que ella vaya.

Darien pasó una mano por su cabellos oscuros.

- Pero eso no tiene sentido, Jake. Ella no sabe quien soy.

- Esa era la más pura verdad... hasta hace unas horas atrás - Serenity no evitó dejar de decir. Sabía que estaba hablando demasiado, pero también que estaba en manos de un buen capitán.

- Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Bien, yo no sabía quien eras hasta que fuiste a mi fiesta. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que era el Lobo de Mar. Y aprovechando que estamos aquí, no podrías responderme algunas preguntas? Me gustaría de saber qué te llevó a querer liberar a los marineros norteamericanos que...

- Carajo! - Darien murmuró mirando para Jake. - Ves el lío en que me metiste?

- Y ahora? - Jake preguntó. - Vas a dejar a esta muchacha solta suelta por ahí con la lengua larga que tiene?

- La reputación de esta muchacha ya está arruinada y vos y yo iremos al infierno por esto.

- Yo ya tengo muchos pecados acumulados y dudo que uno más haga diferencia. Darien maldijo.

- Bien, vamos a intentar hacer lo mejor posible. Parece que esta joven será nuestra huésped. Artemis, manda a Seiya arreglar mi cuarto para ella. - dijo el criterioso capitán y se volvió hacia Jake. - Me gustaría que me hubieses contado sobre esto antes. Tal vez habríamos podido planear que hacer.

- Dudo que hubieses tenido una idea mejor que la mí. Bien, Artemis, vamos a mandar Seiya a arreglar el cuarto para la señorita Tsukino.

Al quedarse solos, el capitán se dio vuelta hacia Serenity.

- Supongo que no tiene sentido ocultarte mi nombre, señorita Tsukino. Permite que me presente. Soy el capitán Darien Chiba a tu servicio.

Darien Chiba. El nombre le cabía como guante al dedo al Lobo de Mar.

- Me gustaría poder decir que me complace conocerte, capitán Chiba. Pero ante las circunstancias, espero que me disculpes por no ser muy cordial.

- Entiendo perfectamente, señorita Tsukino. Supongo que la última cosa que planeabas hacer esta noche era viajar.

Serenity respiró profundamente. Finalmente había logrado vivir una aventura. Aquella con la que había soñado, entrevistar a un famoso pirata con perfil de héroe y escribir una nota espectacular que le llevaría a la fama y reconocimiento como periodista.

El futuro ahora era imprevisible. Incluso para ella.

Darien sacó una pequeña petaca de su bolsillo y la extendió hacia Serenity.

- Parece que tienes sed, señorita Tsukino.

- No tomo ese tipo bebidas.

- Ni viajas en el medio de la noche en un barco tripulado solamente por hombres. Y sin una chaperona a tu lado.

Serenity extendió la mano y tomó la petacacon rum. El tenía razón. Su vida ya no sería la misma. Y no había vuelta atrás.

Con un suspiro, Serenity llevó la petaca a sus labios y brindó.

- Por una buena aventura, entonces.

Naturalmente se atragantó al primer trago y buscó entra aire a sus pulmones. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero Serenity sonreía. Dios, qué capitán más guapo...

- Sos una mujer valiente, señorita Tsukino.

- Y vos un héroe de la patria, capitán Chiba.- El se rió e hizo su propio brindis.

- Que nuestras aventuras sean mejores que nuestros sueños.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lobo de Mar**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Kinley Macgregor** **y el verdadero nombre de la novela es A Pirate Of Her Own y en español que es Lobo de Mar, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 4**

- Por el destino – Serenity había brindado y eso había hecho que Darien se estremeciese.

Cómo lograría pasar las próximas semanas al lado de una joven hacia quien se sentía tan atraído? Incluso ahora, manchada con hollín, vestida con ropas de hombre, Serenity Tsukino le parecía la mujer más bonita del mundo.

Debía concentrarse en sus planes, en su lucha. Debía...

Darien miró a Serenity y suspiró. Sin atreverse a mirarlo, ella intentaba cubrir sus brazos con las manos para disminuir el frío. Parecía vulnerable y tímida.

Se acordó que ella había estado irresistiblemente bella en su fiesta de cumpleaños con ese vestido rosa.

Serenity era una muchacha decente, no una muchacha que él podría encontrar en una taberna y divertirse con ella. Por lo tanto, lo mínimo que podía hacer era llevarla a su casa del mismo modo en que había llegado al barco: inocente y virgen.

- Es extrañando que hayas aceptado como inevitable tu estadía aquí en mi barco -Darien comentó de repente. - No exigiste que te llevase de vuelta al puerto, lo que sería una actitud lógica.

- Tal vez habría hecho esa exigencia si creyese que me escucharías, pero después de oír tus argumentos y los de Jake me di cuenta que no tenía otra opción más que quedarme con ustedes. Aquí estoy segura, verdad? Ese cazador de recompensas jamás pensará en buscarme en el barco del Lobo de Mar.

- Y siempre sos tan comprensiva?

- Rara vez.

Darien se rió de la honestidad de Serenity. Aún así, la joven representaba un peligro para él, y para todos sus hombres.

- Bien, señorita Tsukino, déjame recordarte una mujer nunca está muy segura en un barco lleno de hombres. Hombros rudos que están aislados en el mar por semanas. Hombres que no están acostumbrados a tener cerca una mujer decente.

- Creo que mi presencia aquí, junto a tus hombres es lo que mi madre podría clasificar como desastre.

- Sin duda.

- Lo que me lleva a la próxima cuestión, señorita Tsukino. A pesar de confiar en mis hombres y saber que se arriesgarían a morir para protegerme, lo mismo no puedo decir en relación a una mujer. Algunos de ellos fueron piratas en el Caribe antes que yo los eligiese para trabajar y luchar a mi lado, y no tengo la menor idea de como reaccionarán a tu presencia.

- Una mano firme del capitán puede...

- No me vengas con consejos sobre cómo tripular un barco. Las cosas no funcionan de ese modo...

En ese momento, el barco se ladeó, y Serenity se vio siendo arrojada en dirección a Darien.

El cuerpo de ella era suave, y, a pesar de sus ropas gruesas, Darien pudo sentir el calor de su piel y el dulce perfume a rosas que venía de sus cabellos sedosos. Los labios de Serenity estaban ligeramente abiertos y sus ojos profundamente azules fijos en los de él, lo que lo dejó muy perturbado.

- Estaré a salvo a tu lado, capitán? - ella preguntó bajito.

- Seguramente, señorita Tsukino - respondió Darien, soltando a Serenity.

- Parece que el barco se estabilizó, verdad? Todo está tranquilo. - ella murmuró buscando acomodar su ropa.

Menos mi cuerpo y mi corazón, Darien reconoció. No era hombre de aprovecharse de una mujer tan jovencita y tan inocente. Más si tuviese menos escrúpulos, Serenity conocería el placer del sexo esa misma noche.

- Sígueme - él dijo con voz ronca. Si, era mejor poner una buena distancia entre ellos si quisiese mantener su sanidad.

Serenity siguió a Darien subiendo una pequeña escalerilla que daba a la cubierta principal. El cielo estaba oscuro, y solamente el ruido de las olas quebraba el silencio. Una brisa suave movía las velas. El barco parecía inmerso en una sinfonía de sonidos constantes y monótonos.

El aire salado llegó a las fosas nasales de Serenity. Miró el horizonte distante y se imaginó cuanto tiempo estaría lejos de su familia.

Qué diría su padre? Y ella estaría dispuesta a escucharlo?

Con el corazón oprimido, deseó estar en su casa, a salvo, durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama. En verdad, sabía que descubierta su falta en la casa, su padre haría tamaño escándalo que una tormenta de mar parecería insignificante en comparación.

Y la perdonaría? O la abandonaría como había hecho con Rei? Abandonaría a otra hija al escándalo social como había hecho con Rei?

No pienses en eso ahora. No hay nada que puedas hacer. Espera el momento adecuado.

Darien la llevó hasta un punto de la cubierta donde había un corredor estrecho y una pequeña puerta. El la abrió y la invitó a entrar al lugar.

Serenity no estaba segura de lo que encontraría allí. Ya había visto millares de barcos por afuera, pero nunca había entrado en ninguno de ellos.

Se quedó un poco decepcionada con lo que descubrió. Su imaginación la había llevado a pensar que la cabina de un pirata tendría las paredes cubiertas por ricas sedas, tal vez parecida a la tienda de un sheik. Y habría baúles confiscados de otros barcos.

Pero lo que ella vio fue un pequeño cuarto muy arreglado y decididamente masculino.

En el lado opuesto de la cama, un ojo de buey daba directamente al mar. Serenity no pudo de dejar de mirar para el paisaje de afuera. - Qué lindo! - ella exclamó.

- Frecuentemente, tengo tu misma reacción. Me quedo sorprendido con los caprichos de la naturaleza y su perfección.

Serenity se volvió levemente para observar a Darien mirando el mar. La luz de la lámpara que él llevaba iluminaba a medias su rostro anguloso, reflejándose sobre los cabellos oscuros.

Darien se volvió y sus ojos brillaban. Su cuerpo estaba tenso.

Bésame, Serenity deseó. Era tan atractivo. Justamente el tipo de hombre con quien había soñado en tantas noches solitarias. Además, exactamente el héroe con quien todas las jóvenes románticas sueñan.

Pero esa era una idea ilusa y peligrosa.

Darien Chiba era un lobo de mar. Un hombre que nunca dejaría de vivir a bordo de un barco, y ella una muchacha de tierra firme, hija de una familia tradicional y pacata.

Ajeno a los sentimientos que la dominaban, Darien tosió y se apartó de Serenity. Fue hasta un baúl y volvió con algunas prendas.

- Lamento no tener ningún vestido guardado en los baúles. Fíjate si puedes acomodarte en esta ropa masculina.

Serenity tomó las ropas, protestando interiormente por él no la había besado. Estaba segura que Darien había llegado a pensar en hacerlo.

- Debo estar horrible - ella protestó en voz alta al mirarse en un espejo.

- Confieso que te he visto con ropa más linda. - Darien sonrió. - Pero es mejor que no parezca tan atractiva como sos , señorita Tsukino. Y vamos a sacar ese ollín de tu cara.

Darien buscó una pequeña fuente y la llenó de agua. Antes que ella pudiese moverse, él se aproximó y con un pequeño paño mojado comenzó a limpiarle el rostro.

Serenity no podría moverse aunque quisiese. Contuvo la respiración y dejó que Darien limpiase con extrema delicadeza su cara.

- Capitán...

- Si, señorita Tsukino?

- Yo... - Serenity no consiguió terminar la frase. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar a Darien, ansiando que él entendiese cuanto quería probar el sabor de sus labios carnosos.

Entonces, como atendiendo a ese pedido silencioso, el beso ocurrió.

Los labios de Darien cubrieron los de ella con firmeza al punto de dejarla sin aliento. Brazos fuertes la envolvieron y sus cuerpos quedaron muy cerca.

Serenity nunca había sentido una emoción igual. Sus piernas flaquearon y se entregó a ese momento.

Súbitamente, Darien se apartó como si estuviese arrepentido de su acto.

Qué habría hecho que él la besase tan apasionadamente,

Serenity pensó, lamentando que se hubiesen apartado.

- Eres una mujer peligrosa, Serenity Tsukino - Darien exclamó, tocando levemente los labios de la joven. - Si?

- Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabes eso.

Confundida, Serenity se quedó parada donde estaba, mientras que Darien salía del aposento.

- Hay mantas en el baúl, en caso que sientas frío - él dijo, comenzando a cerrar la puerta. - Y Serenity... - todavía confundida, ella levantó su cara con expectativa -...no te olvides de trancar bien la puerta.

Con el corazón flotando, Serenity colocó sobre la cama la camisa enorme que Darien le había dado para vestirse y corrió hasta la puerta para trancarla. No era que tuviese miedo, pero...

El Lobo de Mar había probado ser un hombre honrado.

- Mi Lobo de Mar... - ella repitió ahora en voz alta, imaginando si alguna mujer ya habría dicho esa misma frase.

Y parecía haber mil mariposas flotando en su estomago. Se sentía un poco tonta pero, al mismo tiempo, excitada. Era maravilloso lo que le acababa de suceder. El capitán Darien Chiba la había besado.

Habría sido esa la sensación que su hermana Rei había sentido en las noches en que salía a escondidas de la casa para encontrarse con Stephen? No era de se sorprender que Chatty hubiese huido con su enamorado. En ese momento, Serenity no tuvo duda alguna de que seguiría a Darien hasta el final del mundo si él le pidiese que lo acompañase.

Oyó la voz de Darien dando órdenes, y un nuevo estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Qué hombre!

Fuerte, orgulloso...

Un poco arrogante? Dominante, tal vez?

Suspirando, se sacó la camisa de su hermano y la remplazó por la de Darien. La tela suave rozó su piel, y Serenity se estremeció una vez más. La camisa tenía un olor tan masculino que la dejaba excitada. Oyó a alguien golpear la puerta.

- Señorita Tsukino? El capitán pidió que le trajese algunas cosas de... de mujer.

Abriendo la puerta, Serenity se vio delante de un joven, era el mismo que había visto aquel día en frente a la redacción del periódico.

- Me llaman de Seiya, señorita. Artemis y el capitán me dijeron que me pusiese a su disposición. Puede me pedir lo que quiera.

- Gracias. - Serenity aceptó las ropas que el muchacho le extendía.

- Estas eran del capitán Dudley. Estas deberían haber sido un regalo para la esposa de él, pero después que el capitán Chiba le dijo algunas palabras, Dudley aceptó que serían más útiles para usted.

Quién sería el capitán Dudley?

- Dudley? - ella preguntó.

- Si. Jake Dudley. Fue el capitán que la trajo al barco.

- Ah, me acuerdo bien de ese hombre. Pero él es el capitán del barco?

Seiya se ruborizó y pareció estar incómodo.

- No sé si puedo darle esa información, señorita Tsukino.

Después de esas palabras misteriosas, Seiya salió de la cabina.

Mordiendo su labio, Serenity cerró la puerta y atravesó el cuarto. Quién sería en verdad Jake Dudley? Un misterio. Cómo le gustaría revelarlo.

Con el tiempo, trabaría amistad con algún miembro de la tripulación, alguien a quien el gustase de hablar como a ella y entonces descubriría más cosas sobre Darien, Jake y hasta sobre las batallas que habían tenido...

Comenzó a examinar las prendas que Seiya le había entregado y se dio cuenta del motivo por el cual el muchacho se había sentido avergonzado al entregárselas. Además de un vestido, había ropa interior, como calzones femeninos y un corset. Ropa de mujer, felizmente.

Comenzó a quitarse la camisa de seda de Darien, pero vaciló. No quería, en verdad, sacársela. Por alguna razón, le estaba gustando tenerla sobre su piel. Era como si el propio Darien la estuviese abrazando, protegiéndola.

Qué mal había en usarla por esa noche?

Colocó las ropas sobre un baúl y se acostó en la cama donde el capitán dormía.

Un lugar donde él reposaba después de un día lleno de emociones. Un refugio.

Y Darien se lo había dado para ella... dónde estaría durmiendo él ahora?

No podría aceptar que durmiese mal durante todo el viaje. Conversaría con el guapo capitán a la mañana siguiente y buscarían algún otro lugar para que ella durmiese.

Pero ahora, sólo quería cerrar los ojos y soñar con su encantador capitán...

- Pareces estar incómodo acostado ahí sobre esos sacos, Chiba.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Darien pasó una mano sobre sus ojos cansados.

- Nunca haces ruido cuando caminas, Jake?

- Por el modo en que el barco se está balanceando esta noche, creo que necesitaría una campana para hacerte notar que me estaba acercando.

Darien se rió con ganas y Jake se sentó a su lado.

- Parece que bebiste toda la petaca de rum - Jake observó.

- Quién te dijo que estuve bebiendo?

- La petaca que está a su lado. Y está casi vacía.

Darien no hizo ningún comentario y continuó mirando un punto fijo.

- Sabes, Chiba, me estoy acordando de una cierta persona que una vez dijo que los problemas compartidos son problemas a medio resolver.

Darien nunca había imaginado que escucharía de vuelta las palabras que había dicho algún día. Por lo menos, no dichas por el infame rey de los piratas, Black Jack Rhys.

- Pues yo me acuerdo de un cierto pirata diciéndome que me ocupase de mi propia vida y que lo dejase en paz.

Jake se rió y se sirvió de un poco del rum que había quedado.

- Cuidado con lo que digas, Chiba. Si alguien descubre quien soy, estaré en una situación peor que la tuya. Lo que me lleva a mi próxima pregunta. Qué planeas hacer respecto a Diamante'?

- Lo que debería haber hecho años atrás.

- Matarlo?

- Enfrentarlo.

- Tonterías. Típica tontería inglesa.

- Qué quieres decir con eso? - Darien se sintió insultado. Jake se rió con la reacción de su amigo.

- Tu sangre inglesa está interfiriendo con tus acciones. Basta con arrancarte el corazón y tu problema desaparece.

- La última vez que te vi aplicar esa filosofía, te encontrabas a un paso de la muerte. Discúlpame si no sigo tu consejo.

- Sos demasiado honesto para mi gusto - Jake retrucó, esa vez riendo. - Y discúlpame por ponerte en esta situación difícil. No vi otra alternativa más que traer a la muchacha.

- Pero, cómo se te ocurrió...? Prácticamente la secuestraste.

- Y vos deberías estar agradecido por lo que hice. Mi primer impulso fue...

- Cortarle la cabeza a la pobre muchacha.

- Exactamente.

- Dime una cosa, Jake: cómo Lorelei consiguió sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para que vos te casases con ella?

- Qué puedo decir? Ella es una mujer que sabe enfrentar una buena pelea.- Jake tomó el último trago de rum, colocó las manos debajo de la cabeza como si fuese una almohada. - Y ella sabe manejar una espada mucho mejor que la mayoría de los hombres. Darien se rió, acordándose de Lorelei enfrentando sin miedo a cualquier pirata.

Pero no se podía esperarse menos de la nieta de dos famosos piratas,

Anne Bonny y Calico Jack.

- Debes estar ablandándote ahora que comenzaste a envejecer- Darien concluyó con una leve sonrisa.

- Pues pienso que es porque ando pasando demasiado tiempo a tu lado, Darien. Pero, dime. Qué vas a hacer con la muchacha?

- No sé. - Darien suspiró. - Honestamente, Jake. Tengo muchos problemas ahora y no sé donde acaba uno y comienza el otro.

- Estás pensando en Amy?

Darien nunca lograba esconder sus pensamientos de Jake.

- Pienso que no soy mejor que Winston.

- No entiendo.

- Arruinamos la reputación de Serenity Tsukino del mismo modo que Winston arruinó la de mi hermana.

- No me pareció que estuviésemos planeando vender a Serenity a un burdel.

- No te atrevas a pronunciar esa palabra! - Darien exclamó. Jake hizo gesto como para jurar. - Lo prometo, Chiba. Sé cuanto amabas a tu hermana.

Y eso era verdad. Nadie más do que Jake sabía cuanto Amy había significado a Darien. Jake lo había ayudado a buscarla y había sido él quien había pagado para sacarla de un burdel. La pobre muchacha había sido vendida como si fuese mercadería, pero Jake la había rescatado.

- Creo que podemos hallar a Diamante - Darien concluyó, mientras se rascaba el mentón.

- Cómo?

- Bien, en esta época del año, Diamante va al Caribe. Si seguimos en esa dirección, podemos cruzarnos con él.

- Sabe que no hay nada que quiera más que ver a ese bastardo muerto. Pero, si vos vas por él, los ingleses van a aumentar el precio por tu cabeza, Darien.

- Ah, si, pero tal vez los próximos cazadores de recompensa lo pensarán dos veces antes buscarme.

- Deja eso de lado, Darien. Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer.

- Tales como?

- Para comenzar, tienes que comprar un nuevo vestido para Lorelei, uno de esos de modistos caros de Londres. Ella me va a arrancar la cabeza si se enteres le había comprado uno para ella y que se lo di a tu mujer.

- Serenity no es mi mujer. Fuiste vos quien la trajo a mi barco.

- Bien, bien, si yo tuviese a una mujer a bordo de mi barco, no estaría aquí acostado sobre estos sacos y tomando rum. Estaría enseñándole a la joven a conocer los placeres de la carne.

- Y tal vez te ganarías una cicatriz como la que Lorelei te hizo en la cara, verdad?

- Pues te aseguro que valió la pena.

Jake se levantó y resolvió ir a acostarse a un lugar más confortable. Pero se fue y se llevó la petaca de rum.

Darien sonrió. Algunas cosas nunca mudaban. Se sentó, pensando no que Jake lo había dicho. Serenity estaba muy cerca y acostada en la cama de él.

Serenity se despertó con el sonido de lluvia golpeando el ojo de buey. Abriendo los ojos, se sintió confundida al principio. Entonces se acordó rápidamente de donde estaba.

El barco del Lobo de Mar!

- Oh, no - murmuró, comprendiendo que lo que había pensado haber soñado había sucedido de verdad. Estaba perdida.

A esa hora su padre ya debería haberse levantado y, sin duda, había notado la falta de su hija. Debería estar rastrillando la ciudad de Savannah para buscarla.

- Oh, no! - Serenity repitió.

No había cómo volver a su vida de antes. Rezó para tener las fuerzas y el coraje de enfrentar el futuro y para oír los chismes sin desmoralizarse.

Después de algún tiempo, salió de la cama y se vistió rápidamente. No ganaba nada llorando. El destino había elegido su curso y ella debía seguirlo.

Además, en ese exacto momento lo que más quería era comer. Sacó la tranca de la puerta y tropezó con algo que había en el suelo.

- Cielos, qué... - comenzó a decir, entonces se calló al darse cuenta que el Lobo de Mar había dormido en su puerta.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lobo de Mar**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Kinley Macgregor** **y el verdadero nombre de la novela es A Pirate Of Her Own y en español que es Lobo de Mar, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 5**

Darien se despertó insultando. Sintió un fuerte dolor en las caderas y una tela rosa lo envolvió.

- Qué diablos está pasando? - él protestó, buscando librarse de la tela, y, en seguida, tocó algo suave.

- Capitán Chiba, saca la mano de mi pierna inmediatamente!

Ah, esta era una sorpresa maravillosa, pensó Darien. Serenity estaba en sus brazos. Antes que pudiese reprimirse, acarició la piel suave cubierta por una media de seda.

- Capitán Chiba! - le recriminó ella, intentando levantarse y arreglar el vestido al mismo tiempo. Su rostro estaba ruborizado.- Suéltame, capitán.

- Perdón pero , no sos la misma señorita que me abrazaba cuando estaba encima mío?.

La sonrisa de Darien se ensanchó. Sabía que su comentario la enfurecería, pero eso lo divertía todavía más.

Con un impulso, Serenity se levantó.

- Sos un demonio!

Darien continuó riéndose.

- Está equivocada, Serenity Tsukino. Si fuese un demonio, no te habrías levantado tan rápidamente.

Serenity no disminuyó el paso hasta que vio a Artemis dando órdenes a los marineros.

- Discúlpeme, señor... - hizo una pausa, insegura sobre como debería llamarlo.

- Pitkern - Artemis murmuró. - Me llaman señor Pitkern. Y qué puedo hacer por la señorita?

Fue entonces que los marineros notaron la presencia de una mujer en el barco. Suspendieron lo que estaban haciendo y se aproximaron curiosos.

Serenity sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo. Eso no estaba yendo muy bien. Nada bien!

Darien se detuvo en la cubierta y notó la reacción de sus hombres al ver a Serenity. Respiró profundamente. Una mujer en un barco con una tripulación básicamente masculina era problema grande como una montaña.

- Hombres – Darien dijo, acercándose . - Tenemos una invitada en este viaje. La señorita Tsukino es una dama de nobleza y debe ser tratada con respeto. Cualquiera que se atreva a faltarle el respeto tendrá que vérselas conmigo. Estamos entendidos?

- Claro, capitán! - varios marineros exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

- No debería haberte dado ese vestido - Darien comentó tan pronto los hombres se apartaron. - Eso sólo va a causar problemas.

- Pues permíteme recordarte que yo estaba vestida como un muchacho cuando me metieron en este lío, capitán. Y, ahora, dime: qué estabas haciendo acostado en el suelo al lado de la puerta de mi cabina?

- Mi cabina, la cabina prestada, querrás decir!

- Mi cabina mientras no me devuelvas a mi casa.

Darien respiró profundamente. Por qué carajo perdía tiempo discutiendo con Serenity? Eso no llevaría a nada. Y particularmente, por qué estaban discutiendo sobre algo tan estúpido?

- A dónde pretendías ir? - él preguntó.

- Estoy buscando comida, se quieres saber. Sucede que tengo hambre. Ahora dime qué hacías en la puerta de mi cuarto.

- Un hombre tiene que dormir en algún lugar, señorita Tsukino, y en un barco uno duerme donde encuentra un rincón libre.

- Y no hay cabinas para huéspedes?

- Muchacha, este no es un barco de pasajeros, mucho menos un crucero de vacaciones.

- Pero, y los otros marineros? No duermen en camas?

- Se las arreglan como pueden. Solamente Artemis y yo tenemos cabinas. Y no soy tan cruel como para sacar a Artemis de su cuarto. El está viejo y necesita descansar bien.

Serenity miró a los hombres que ya habían retomado sus tareas.- No se trata de la vida llena de excitación que vos describiste en tu artículo - Darien comentó. - La vida en el mar es muy dura. Y, frecuentemente, mortal.

- Entonces por qué continuas viviendo en el mar?

- Porque amo hacer lo que hago.

- Y te gusta arriesgarte?

Darien se rió, sin revelar que Serenity estaba muy cerca de la verdad. - Fui acusado de cosas peores. Ahora sígueme que voy a llevarte a comer algo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, ella lo siguió por la cubierta.

El local donde la tripulación hacían sus comidas era mayor de lo que esperaba y allí un hombre amasaba pan en una mesa de madera, mientras gritaba órdenes a un muchacho que no debería temer más de catorce años.

- Ponle más harina, idiota! Y hazlo antes que la masa se enfríe.

- Si, señor. - El muchacho corría de un lado al otro.

Darien tosió llamando la atención del viejo cocinero, quien interrumpió lo que hacía.

- Quiere que le prepare algo para comer y beber, capitán?

- Qué deseas comer, señorita Tsukino?

El cocinero notó la presencia de Serenity. Mientras tanto. Serenity calculó el trabajo que le daría a ese hombre impaciente si le pidiese una omelette con jamón frito.

- Pan y un poco de leche sería perfecto - respondió ella finalmente.

- Court – el cocinero le gritó al muchacho -, atiende el pedido de la mujer del capitán.

- Perdón, no soy la mujer del capitán - Serenity replicó, pero nadie pareció escucharla.

- La leche es fresco, señorita – dijo el muchachito, colocando el plato de comida en frente de Serenity.

- Ven - Darien los interrumpió, empujando a Serenity por el brazo.

Incluso a disgusto, ella tomó el plato y lo siguió.

Habían vuelto a la cabina sin proferir ni una sola palabra. Serenity colocó el plato encima de una mesita y se sentó a comer.

- Debemos conversar - él dijo- Tenemos reglas en el barco, reglas que todos deben seguir.

- Y cuáles son esas famosas reglas?

- Primero que nada, que no puedes estar cerca del cocinero. Si quieres comer algo, se lo pides a Seiya, Artemis o a mí y nosotros te lo daremos.

- Pero eso es una pérdida de tiempo y...

- Serenity - Darien la interrumpió – El cocinero no es un chef francés, es un viejo pirata y nosotros sabemos como lidiar con él. Vos no sabes.

- Y ustedes dejan a esa criatura bajo los cuidados de ese viejo peligroso?

- Sucede que Court es su hijo. Y es obvio que el pobre muchacho se aguante todo ese griterío todo el día, pero el padre jamás lo lastimaría.

- Bien, en ese caso... - Serenity comenzó a comer.

- Y hay más - él dijo. - Suceden cosas imprevisibles en un barco, Especialmente cuando enfrentamos tormentas. Los objetos se caen, no hay estabilidad y se puede perder el equilibrio.

- No lo dudo.

- Y fue así como perdimos nuestra red hace algunas semanas, es peligroso estar en las barandas del barco. Si te caes, no será fácil salvarte.

- Claro, quién arriesgaría su propio cuello para salvar a una extraña?

Darien ignoró el sarcasmo y continuó mencionando las reglas.

- También es peligroso caminar con esas lámparas colgando por todos lados. El barco puede prenderse fuego si una de ellas se cae y toma la madera.

- Regla de seguridad. Fuego es peligroso, madera es combustible.

- No te estás tomando en serio lo que estoy diciendo.

- Por el contrario, mi querido. Primero, sé que no debo irritar al cocinero cascarrabias... como si mi presencia lo perturbase... Pero está bien, voy a seguir tus reglas. En segundo lugar, no debo caerme al agua porque nadie va a salvarme.

- Yo no dije eso.

- Y, tercero - ella prosiguió, ignorándolo. - Si preciso iluminación, debo tener cuidado de no comenzar un incendio. Viste? Presté atención. Hay algo más?

- Si. Nunca - Darien se inclinó aproximándose a Serenity -, Nunca camines por la cubierta si Artemis o yo no estamos cerca.

- Y Seiya?

- Te lo voy a repetir, nunca camines...

- Sin Artemis o vos. Entendí. No puedo hacer nada, por lo que veo. Qué me queda? Ah, Si. Morirme de aburrimiento!

Irritado, Darien dio un paso atrás. No estaba preparado para discutir con Serenity, pero tenía que hacerla entender que no debía exponerse a los peligros en el barco.

- Señorita Tsukino - él dijo, volviendo a su tono formal -, Estar escondido no es divertido, y siempre es incómodo. No sé qué te dijeron tus padres sobre los hombres y...

- Sus deseos carnales?

- Podemos usar ese término.

- Ellos me dieron los consejos y advertencias adecuadas. Parece que tenemos un problema en cuanto a las reglas.

- Y cuál es?

- Parece que me consideras una mujer tonta y superficial.

- No sé como llegaste a esa conclusión.

- Soy una mujer adulta y con un cerebro, capitán. Puedo caminar y silbar al mismo tiempo, sin tropezarme. Trabajo en la redacción del periódico de mi padre que queda a poca distancia del puerto. Créeme, soy capaz de cuidar de mí misma.

- Creo que estaba hablando de algo más, señorita Tsukino. Prevenir...

- Voy a mantenerme segura, capitán.

- Entonces muy bien. No puedes estar encerrada aquí todo el tiempo, entonces, cuando quiera, sube a la cubierta. Con la única precaución de no estar sin uno de nosotros cerca.

- Y ahora, capitán, puedo hacerte un pequeño pedido?

- La letrina queda...

Serenity ruborizó.

- Ya sé donde queda.

- Entonces, qué deseas?

- Muéstrame donde puedo hacer mis travesuras y divertirme.

- Qué dijiste? - Darien preguntó, sorprendido con el pedido.

Serenity comenzó a reírse con ganas.

- Discúlpame, capitán. Es una broma. Quería ver tu reacción y valió a pena. En verdad, tiene que relajarte un poco.

Darien gimió. Esa joven seguramente lo volvería loco.

- Bien, mientras vos te quedas aquí con tus bromas, voy a volver al trabajo. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

- Pues yo también debo trabajar. - Serenity buscó su libreta de anotaciones. - Entonces, capitán, me gustaría que me contases cómo...

- Qué piensas que estás haciendo?

- Soy reportera y voy a entrevistarlo, naturalmente.

- Escribir no te ha causado suficientes problemas, señorita Tsukino?

- Absolutamente no. Un buen periodista tiene que arriesgarse y si tengo que sufrir por ejercer esta profesión, lo acepto. Pretendo conseguir una gran historia en este período de sufrimientos.

- Sufrimientos? Consideras que esto es un sufrimiento?

- Bien, no hay aventura sin un poco de sufrimiento.- Serenity se puso los anteojos. -Estás listo para responder a mi primera pregunta?

- Estoy listo para ponerte sobre mis rodillas y darte la paliza que tus padres deberían...

- Me golpearías?

- Me confundes. - Irritado, Darien salió de la cabina, pero maldijo cuando vio que Serenity lo seguía.

- Seguramente te estás preguntando: por qué esto me toca justo a mí? Por qué tengo que escuchar tantas pavadas juntas?

- Cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando?

- Porque mi padre se pone del mismo modo que vos, capitán, cuando está exasperado conmigo.

- Ah, entonces eso sucede todo el tiempo, verdad?

- Ahora te estás pasando y estás siendo insolente. Tengo sentido del humor, pero no tanto.

- No, estoy comenzando a conocerte mejor, señorita Tsukino.

Serenity tuvo ganas de empujar a Darien - Y también sé pegar, capitán.

Me gustaría que me pegases, Darien pensó, pero apartó esa idea a un rincón de su cerebro. En qué se estaba convirtiéndose? Amárrame y golpéame! No!

- Recuerda la regla número dos - él la alertó. - Si te caes al mar, no voy a rescatarte.

- Pensé que habías cambiado esa regla.

- Entendiste mal.

- Bien, capitán, hay mucho líos en los que me gustaría meterme antes de caerme en este vasto océano.

Darien sintió un escalofrío. Dejar a esa mujer circulando sola por la cubierta de un barco pirata era algo... temible.

- Recuerda lo que hablamos. Serenity. Estás rodeada por hombres rudos y yo he quebrado uno de los diez mandamientos de los piratas.

- Y cuál es?

- Nunca traer a una mujer a bordo. Es como poner un barril de pólvora al lado de una fogata.

Apenas terminó de hablar, Darien se dio cuenta que no debería haberlo hecho.

- Entonces es verdad que los piratas tienen su propio código de ética.

- Naturalmente - él respondió.

- Y cómo conociste ese código?

- Navego hace mucho tiempo.

- Pero no sos un pirata... - ella dejó de hablar y lo observó con atención, como si quisiese leer sus pensamientos. - O lo eres?

- Depende de la persona a quien le hagas la pregunta. Hay quienes dicen que Darien Chiba es un pirata. Y otros...

Con esa respuesta, Darien comenzó a apartarse.

- Muy bien - Serenity murmuró. - Sigue con tu camino pero te juro que voy a descubrir tus secretos, capitán Chiba. Espera y verás.

Mordiendo la punta del lápiz, se dio vuelta hacia los marineros. Ninguno de ellos parecía dispuesto a dejar lo que estaba haciendo y concederle una entrevista. Serenity miró el cielo y vio que había nubes negras. El viento agitaba su ropa y sus cabellos. Enfrentaría por primera vez una tormenta en el mar.

Fue entonces que notó un enorme hombre negro que estaba sentado junto a las cuerdas. Había algo en ese hombre que le advertía que no debía acercársele. Era como una gran aura de misterio.

Lo que, por cierto, sólo sirvió para despertar la curiosidad insaciable de Serenity Tsukino.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lobo de Mar**

**Os dejo 5 capis más. Queremos Reviews.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Kinley Macgregor** **y el verdadero nombre de la novela es A Pirate Of Her Own y en español que es Lobo de Mar, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 6**

Sin vacilar, Serenity Tsukino atravesó la cubierta y se detuvo exactamente junto al marinero misterioso.

- Hola! - ella lo saludó, abriendo una sonrisa cautivante.

El hombre levantó la vista y frunció la frente.

- He matado unos cien hombres - él gruñó, - Solamente me dijeron "Hola!".

Serenity sintió su corazón latir más rápido.

Huye, Serenity!, le dijo la voz del sentido común, pero ella solía desafiar al sentido común. Una buena periodista nunca escapaba de una historia solamente por el peligro. Además, había algo en ese hombre que le aseguraba que por más temible que pudiese parecer, había una cierta docilidad en su alma. Paradojal? Tal vez, pero esa era la impresión que Serenity tenía en ese momento.

- Siempre saluda así a las personas que se le aproximan?

El hombre la miró en silencio durante un largo tiempo, entonces, inesperadamente, sonrió.

- Es una mujana.

- Mujana?

- Significa una buena niña, en mi lengua.

- Oh - ella murmuró, mientras anotaba algo en su libreta. - Y qué lengua es esa?

- Kiswahili.

Serenity se arrodilló en la cubierta para poder estar a la misma altura que el marinero.

-Mi nombre es Serenity Tsukino - dijo, extendiéndole la mano. El hombre retribuyó el saludo en el mismo instante. - Suelen llamarme Ushakii, que significa coraje.

- Un placer en conocerlo, señor Ushakii.

- Por favor, mujana, no me llames señor. Serenity vio bondad en los ojos del marinero.

- Qué está haciendo? - ella preguntó, señalando la cuerda que el

- marinero sujetaba.

- Estoy reforzando la cuerda, mujana.

- Ese es su trabajo?

- Oh, no. Tengo muchos trabajos y hago los más urgentes. Ahora necesitamos cuerdas porque está viniendo una tormenta. - El dejó de trenzar la cuerda y levantó la vista hacia Serenity. - Qué estás haciendo con ese cuaderno y ese lápiz?

- Tomo notas para un artículo que voy a escribir sobre el capitán Chiba y sus hombres.

- Una mujer que escribe?

- Para el periódico de mi padre - ella explicó – Es cierto que mató a una centena de hombres?

Una carcajada que más parecía un trueno hizo eco en la cubierta llamando a atención de los demás marineros.

- Acá entre nosotros, no los maté. Pero es lo que le digo a los otros. No importa tanto lo que un hombre es, sino lo que piensan que es.

Serenity se quedó pensativa por un momento. Eso era exactamente lo que su padre pensaba. Intentaba proteger su reputación a la vista de los demás a cualquier costo.

- Entonces voy a anotar aquí que mató cien hombres. Pero, por qué quieres que piensen que es un asesino sanguinario?

- Eso hace que me dejen en paz.

- Pero no se siente solitario?

- Mujana, se puede estar en medio de una multitud y así mismo sentirte solo, no te parece? Me gusta estar solo y vos también parece gustarte. Creo que sabes lo que quieres.

- Algunas veces.

- Y qué te trajo aquí, a este barco?

- Mi Estupidez. Puedo ser honesta?

- Debes serlo, porque yo soy honesto con vos.

- Quiero ser una gran escritora - Serenity confesó con cierta ansiedad. - Quiero que las personas conozcan mi nombre y hasta después que esté muerta, que quieran leer lo que dejé escrito.

- Pero eres una mujer. No deberías ambicionar esas cosas.

- También espero otras cosas de la vida. Pero dígame, Ushakii. Qué lo trajo al Triton's Revenge?

Una expresión de rabia remplazó la mirada bondadosa de Ushakii. - Era un esclavo golpeado en el Cairo – Ushakii habló, finalmente. - El capitán impidió que eso continuase y me compró.

- Entonces es un esclavo del capitán?

- No, el capitán me dio mi libertad. Dice que ningún hombre debe servir a otro hombre y que yo podía hacer lo que quisiese.

- Por qué no volvió a su tierra?

El marinero suspiró tristemente. Parecía dolido al recordar su pasado.

- Mi villa fue destruida por una tribu enemiga. Ya no tenía hogar a donde volver.

- Lo lamento mucho, Ushakii. - Serenity colocó su mano en el brazo del hombre.

- No sentir pena por mí, mujana. Yo vivo bien aquí. El destino me dio esta vida y me gusta navegar con el capitán y ver muchas cosas.

Serenity sonrió.

- Sé exactamente lo que quiere decir, Ushakii.

Darien conversaba con Jake pero toda su atención estaba volcada en Serenity y Ushakii.

Jake se dio vuelta y miró en dirección a la mirada de Darien.

- Bien, no te dije? Esa muchacha es peligrosa. Nunca pensé que Ushakii quisiese conversar con alguien. Nunca quiere hablar.

- Bien, entonces comienza a preocuparte, Chiba. Si tu mujer logra sacarle más que un "si " o un "no " a Ushakii, ella puede sacarle información a toda tu tripulación.

Los dos se volvieron hacia Seiya, quien se aproximaba. El joven marinero sería presa fácil de una mujer astuta como Serenity.

Peor que eso, Seiya era la única persona en el barco que sabía toda la verdad sobre Darien y Jake.

- Qué pasa? - Seiya preguntó notando que Darien y Jake lo miraban.

- Quédate lejos de Serenity - Darien y Jake hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Si fuesen otras las circunstancias, los dos capitanes se habrían reído.

- Por qué no la seduces, Chiba? - Jake preguntó. - Una mujer enamorada prefiere morir a traicionar a su hombre.

- Y una mujer seducida y abandonada puede gritar el secreto de su hombre desde lo alto de una montaña para que todos se enteren. Que es exactamente lo que Serenity haría si yo la enamorase y después me negase a casarme con ella.

- Pues entonces cásate con ella - Jake replicó. - Embaraza a la muchacha y déjala en una casa cuidando de sus hijos mientras vos navegas.

Era una idea para pensar. Pero él ya había hecho esa tontería antes y ahora tenía pesadillas y sentimientos de culpa por eso. Había dejado una esposa abandonada a la muerte mientras él estaba lejos en el mar. Nunca más se había querido casar.

- No sé por qué están tan preocupados por la muchacha - Seiya habló, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Darien.- Ella adora al Lobo de Mar. No creo que revelaría su identidad, entonces, qué importa si escribe su historia?

Darien suspiró profundamente.

- Serenity solamente sabe que el Lobo de Mar fue un fugitivo durante la guerra y que ahora libera marineros que son prisioneros. Pero no sabe exactamente quien es él.

- No por ahora - Jake lo corrigió.- Pero el día que lo descubra, Chiba, tendré que cortar la garganta a la muchacha, y no vas a poder hacer nada para impedírmelo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lobo de Mar**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Kinley Macgregor** **y el verdadero nombre de la novela es A Pirate Of Her Own y en español que es Lobo de Mar, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 7**

Al mediodía el cielo estaba negro. Los vientos aullaban. Serenity entró en pánico. Sentía como si manos gigantescas la empujasen en diferentes direcciones. El barco oscilaba de un lado al otro.

- Está bien, hombres - Darien gritó bien alto para superar el ruido del viento. - Abandonen la cubierta.

Se dio vuelta hacia Serenity que miraba aterrorizada a todos lados.

- Y esa orden también va para vos. Debes bajar a la cabina antes que la cubierta se inunde.

Serenity miró las olas que parecían del tamaño del propio barco y concordó.

- Ya estoy bajando. No precisas decirlo dos veces.

Darien la ayudó a bajar las escaleras sujetándola firmemente por el brazo.

- El barco logra soportar esta furia? - Serenity preguntó.

- El Triton no va a sufrir ningún daño. Ha enfrentado tormentas peores.

Serenity intentó mostrarse valiente. Realmente lo intentó, pero se acordaba muy bien de otro barco, el Willowood que se había hundido durante un huracán en la costa de Savannah, exactamente en la misma época, el año anterior. Pedazos de los botes salvavidas habían llegado a las playas, pero ningún cuerpo había sido encontrado. Todos habían muerto.

Al ver su miedo, Darien le acarició levemente el rostro.

- Crees que yo estaría tan calmado si el Triton corriese algún riesgo? Quédate quietita aquí que cuando pueda volveré para verte. No enciendas la lampara, quédate acostada en la cama. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

- Has hecho alguna vez una promesa que no hayas podido cumplir?

Contrariando el sentido común, Darien la tomó en sus brazos y la envolvió como si fuese una criatura. De a poco, los temblores del cuerpo de Serenity fueron disminuyendo.

- Créeme, Serenity, si hay algo que sé hacer muy bien , es sobrevivir.

- Estaré profundamente decepcionada si estás equivocado.

- Volveré tan pronto como pueda - él prometió.

Con reticencia, Serenity lo dejó apartarse. Respiró profundamente y comenzó a decirse a si misma que ya no tenía miedo.

Oh, a quién quiero engañar? Estoy aterrorizada, ella reconoció. Y quién no lo estaría?

Con los dientes temblando, fue hasta la cama y se sentó. En este instante, la puerta de la cabina se abrió. Artemis entró sonriendo, como si estuviese festejando algo .

- Tiene miedo, verdad?

- Estoy aterrorizada - ella respondió con sinceridad.

- Fue lo que el capitán me dijo, entonces pensé en venir hasta aquí con Pesty para intentar distraerla.

Serenity miró a Pesty. Era un ave, pero estaba totalmente desplumada. Sería un papagayo? Era difícil de saber.

- Entonces, este es Pesty? - ella preguntó vacilantemente.

- Es medio viejo. Debe haber nacido mucho antes que usted, pero es el tipo de ave vive mucho tiempo. Yo estaba en el Merry Tide, un barco que llevaba pájaros exóticos a Inglaterra, para que los ricos compren.

- Frijoles, Frijoles – el pájaro pidió.

-Quédate quieto, Pesty. - Artemis acarició a su ave. – Ahora estoy ocupado contando una historia. Después te consigo unos Frijoles. - Historia. Historia.

- Ballena.

- No voy a contarle la historia de la ballena a la señorita Tsukino. Voy a contar como te encontré, Pesty.

Serenity se mordió los labios para no reírse.

- Bien, qué estaba diciendo? Oh, Si. El pájaro me hizo salir de la línea.

- En línea. En línea, marineros.

- Como estaba contando, el capitán del Merry Tide mandó a sacrificar varias de las aves porque se enfermaron. Pesty iba a morir, pero no tuve el coraje de matarlo. Entonces lo escondí y lo cuidé. Está conmigo desde entonces.

Relámpagos iluminaron la cabina y Serenity gritó.

- Todo está bien, señorita. - Artemis se sentó en una silla y colocó el papagayo sobre la mesita. - Ponte cómodo, Pesty.

- Cómo puede estar tan calmado, Artemis?

- Cuando estoy nervioso, canto. Pero no puedo cantar ahora porque las canciones que conozco no pueden ser repetidas delante de una dama.

El barco se balanceó violentamente y Serenity sintió que empalidecía.

- Estoy descompuesta.

- No puede vomitar encima de la cama del capitán! - Artemis exclamó, levantándose apresuradamente, tomando una fuente y entregándosela a Serenity. - Use la fuente.

Serenity sacudió la cabeza asintiendo. Cerró los ojos y rezó para que la tormenta acabase pronto.

- Gracias - ella murmuró. Con cada minuto más se asustaba. Le gustaría salir corriendo de esa cabina y esconderse en algún rincón seguro. Pero no encontraría ningún rincón seguro en ese barco, no en ese momento.

Intentó conversar para ver si así se distraía.

- Cómo conoció al capitán Chiba? - ella preguntó , deseando que Artemis tuviese una historia bien larga para contar.

- Conocí a Darien cuando él apenas era un niño. Debía tener unos trece años. - La expresión de su cara mostraba el cariño que sentía por el capitán. Era como si fuese una especie de hijo. - Ah, a esa altura ya era alto y fuerte y muy honesto. Un buen muchacho.

- Qué lo llevó a entrar en la marina?

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Artemis.

- El no entró por voluntad propia. Ese bastardo, Isaiah Winston, vendió al pobre niño a la marina inglesa.

- El hombre vendió a Darien a la marina? Era su padre?

- No, señorita. Winston no era el padre de Darien, sino un bastardo que merecía ser muerto. Era el socio del padre del capitán. Y cuando éste murió, Winston no quiso hacerse responsable del muchacho. Sólo quería ganancias.

Serenity conocía ese tipo de gente.

- Y vos ayudaste a Darien a adaptarse a la vida en el mar?

- Bien, lo intenté, pero sabe como el capitán es de terco y como le gusta hacer las cosas a su modo. Cuando creía que os ingleses estaban haciendo algo mal, lo decía en voz alta. Y para empeorar, estaba aterrorizado pensando en el destino de su hermana.

- Hermana?

- Amy. Ella era una joven muy bonita y gentil.

- Y dónde está ahora?

La luz desapareció de los ojos de Artemis. Se quedó unos instantes en silencio, antes de responder.

-Está muerta. Murió hace quince años. - Artemis acarició la cabeza de Pesty. - Amy tenía doce años cuando el padre de ella murió. Darien tenía miedo que Winston la vendiese a algún lugar donde una buena muchacha no debería estar.

- Y dónde estaba la madre?

- Se había ido al Paraíso también.

- Qué paraíso?

- Ella también murió , señorita - él dijo gentilmente. - La madre de Darien murió de fiebre cuando él tenía ocho años.

Serenity sintió un aprieto en el corazón. Qué terrible debía haber sido para Darien perder a su padre y a su madre siendo tan chico. Ella todavía se acordaba de su sufrimiento cuando su madre había muerto . Nueve años habían pasado desde entonces, pero extrañaba tanto a su madre que le llegaba a doler.

- Imagine lo que es perder a toda la familia.

- Es verdad. Y fue mucho más difícil pues el capitán no sabía dónde estaba su hermana, si estaba segura.

- Nadie de su familia lo ayudó?

- El padre de Darien era un lord inglés que había perdido su título y venía a América para hacer fortuna. Su familia continuaba en Inglaterra. Winston le juró al padre de Darien que mandaría a Darien y a Amy de vuelta a Inglaterra si algo le sucediese a él.

- Y Winston lo traicionó.

- Más de lo que se imagina. Yo estaba con Darien el día en que descubrió que su padre no había muerto en un accidente como Winston había dicho. El bastardo lo había matado.

- Por qué hizo eso?

- Porque quería quedarse con toda la compañía. Quería hacer tráfico de esclavos, pero su socio nunca lo hubiese permitido. Entonces, lo mató.

Serenity sacudió la cabeza disgustada. Cómo algo así podía suceder?

- Y qué Darien hizo cuando lo descubrió?

- Juró que le arrancaría el corazón a Winston.

- Hizo eso?

- Bien, llevó tres años para Darien consiguiese escapar de la marina y que comenzase a buscar a Winston y a Amy.

Serenity abrió enormemente los ojos. Darien había escapado de la marina? Eso parecía un acto heroico.

- Qué hizo? Cómo escapó?

Artemis acarició su ave, se acomodó en la silla y miró la puerta temiendo que Darien estuviese escuchando.

- Una noche, cuando paramos en Jamaica, él consiguió salir del barco y desapareció.

Oh, definitivamente era algo que su héroe haría. Qué excitante! - Y a dónde fue?

- No sé. Quería que yo fuese con él, pero tuve miedo de ser atrapado y ahorcado. No lo vi por unos seis o siete años. Para entonces él ya era capitán y atacaba los barcos de Winston, liberando esclavos. Fue el modo que encontró para derrotar a su enemigo: hacía que sus negocios fracasasen.

- En cuanto a Amy?

- Le llevó un largo tiempo encontrar a su hermana.

- Porque Winston la había vendido a un burdel, verdad? Artemis se sintió avergonzado y se ruborizó violentamente.

- Una muchacha no debe mencionar esa palabra, señorita Tsukino. - Oh, discúlpeme.

- No puedo imaginar lo horrible que debe haber sido para Darien encontrar a Amy en ese lugar. Si Winston hubiese estado en esa momento probablemente lo habría matado con sus propias manos, sin necesitar arma alguna.

Serenity no culparía a Darien si lo hubiese hecho. En verdad, el tal Winston se merecía una muerte aún peor.

- Frijoles. Frijoles. - Pesty continuó pidiendo comida.

- Ya voy a darte los frijoles, Pesty. Pero ahora déjame terminar la historia. Winston descubrió que Darien lo estaba buscando y desapareció. Nadie sabía donde estaba. Entonces, Darien tomó a su hermana y se fueron a vivir a una isla. Y fue allá que ella murió.

- Y Winston?

- Darien lo encontró un año después de la muerte de su hermana. Ya había arruinado las finanzas del hombre y casi lo mató.

- Pero no lo hizo?

- Darien le dio una gran paliza a Winston, pero lo dejó vivo. El canalla fingió estar desmayado y cuando Darien se apartó, Winston tomó su arma e iba a disparar, pero, por supuesto, mi capitán fue más rápido.

Serenity y Artemis se habían quedado en silencio por algunos segundos, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, mientras el viento hacía balancear el barco. Relámpagos rasgaban el cielo, y Pesty exigía comida.

Serenity miró el techo, imaginando donde estaría Darien en ese momento. Había tenido una vida tan difícil. Se quedó pensando si un hombre que había perdido todos sus seres queridos tendría la capacidad de amar otra vez.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lobo de Mar**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Kinley Macgregor** **y el verdadero nombre de la novela es A Pirate Of Her Own y en español que es Lobo de Mar, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 8**

Jake y Darien estaban en plena acción intentando evitar que el barco fuese derrotado por la tormenta. Era una lucha dura pero el Triton's Revenge estaba logrando resistir.

- Por qué no vas allá abajo y descansas un poco? – Jake sugirió.-La tormenta está más débil ahora y yo me quedo aquí vigilando.

- Está bien. Pero vuelvo en una hora.

- Y trae una petaca de rum.

Darien bajó las escaleras rumbo a su cabina. Con el cuerpo dolorido, él abrió la puerta.

Serenity miró y vio a Darien en la puerta, empapado. Sus cabellos y sus ropas estaban completamente mojados. Seguramente se enfermaría si no se cambiase inmediatamente.

Actuando sin pensar, ella sacó la colcha del a cama y corrió hacia Darien, colocándola alrededor de sus hombros.

- Cuida del capitán, jovencita- Artemis dijo.-Voy a aprovechar e darle de comer mi papagayo.

- Mi Dios, capitán- Serenity exclamó.-Parecería que has enfrentado al mismo dios de los mares.

Darien no dijo nada y se sentó pesadamente en la silla donde Artemis había estado.

- No intentes hablar – Serenity le recomendó.-Vamos a sacarte esa ropa.

Sin vacilar, ella corrió hasta el baúl de donde tomó un pantalón, una camisa y una chaqueta. Volvió con Darien y lo encontró intentando secarse el cabello con la colcha.

- Tenemos que sacarte esas ropas antes que te enfermes. - Serenity ayudó a Darien a sacarse la chaqueta, y estaba por sacarle la camisa cuando se le ocurrió que estaba desnudando a un hombre.

Un hombre magnífico, a decir verdad, cuyos músculos la dejaban hipnotizada.

Sintió su boca secarse y no consiguió hacer más nada que mirar ese pecho bronceado.

Darien tomó la camisa seca que estaba en las manos temblorosas y cometió el error de mirar el rostro de la joven. Los ojos azules revelaban la atracción que sentía por él.

Instantáneamente, Darien se acordó del sabor de esos labios tentadores y sin pensarlo se inclinó sobre ella.

- Traje comida. - La voz de Artemis quebró el hechizo del momento.

Serenity se sintió ruborizarse. Mi Dios, qué había sucedido? O qué no había sucedido?

Casi había permitido que un hombre medio desnudo la besase. Un instante más y se habría dejado llevar por el placer y...

- Voy a esperar afuera mientras te vistes-ella dijo, entregándole a Darien las ropas secas.

El se enderezó, mordiéndose los labios y casi insultando.

- Sabes, Artemis, a veces pienso que debería haber dejado en el Jiminy My.

- Y qué hice ahora?- Artemis preguntó ingenuamente.

- No hiciste nada, amigo. En realidad debería estarte agradecido.

- Por la comida?

- Por evitar que cometiese el mayor error de mi vida. Y gracias por la comida. Estoy hambriento.

Tan pronto se vistió, Darien abrió la puerta. Serenity, bastante pálida, estaba sujetándose a la pasamanos de la escalerilla.

- Todo está bien ahora, Serenity. Lo peor de la tormenta ya pasó.

- Estás seguro?

-Después de veinte años en el mar, se aprende a saber esas cosas.

- Si no me precisa, capitán, voy a alimentar al pájaro insaciable - Artemis fue diciendo al salir de la cabina.

- Quiero frijoles, quiero frijoles - gritó Pesty. Darien se apartó de la puerta para dejar pasar a Artemis.

Serenity podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Darien y su respiración muy cerca de su rostro. Tuvo que esforzarse para no tocar sus cabellos mojados que olían a agua de mar.

Fue sólo entonces que se dio cuenta que se había agarrado a Darien.

- Discúlpame - ella consiguió murmurar. - No quise...

- Bésame, Lobo de Mar. Bésame de nuevo, era el único pensamiento de Serenity en ese momento.

Darien se dio cuenta que la atracción física que la joven sentía por él, pero no era hombre de aprovecharse de una mujer inocente. Sería fácil tomarla en sus brazos y cargarla hasta la cama. Pero su sentido común le impedía de hacer aquello. No le quitaría la inocencia a una joven que estaba viviendo momentos tan especiales de su vida y que por eso se dejaba arrastrar por las emociones. Nunca se atrevería a robarle la inocencia como otros hombres se la habían robado a Amy. O como los britânicos habían hecho con él.

Había sido usado y no usaría a nadie de la misma forma.

Podía... controlarse. Y estaba acostumbrado a quedar decepcionado. Ya había pasado por momentos demasiado amargos en su vida y no haría eso con otra persona. Principalmente con Serenity.

- Discúlpame. Debo volver a la cubierta.

- Pero no comiste nada. Y te acabas de cambiar de ropa...

- Pues necesito tomar otro baño frío.

Serenity estaba sola en la cabina. Darien tenía razón, lo peor de la tormenta había pasado, pero el barco continuaba sacudiéndose y gimiendo en medio olas agitadas. Ella no estaba segura hacia cuanto tiempo Darien había subido a la cubierta, pero , por el ojo de buey , podía ver que el cielo continuaba negro y amenazador.

Estaba ansiosa y le gustaría mucho de poder conversar con alguien cuando oyó que golpeaban la puerta.

- Puede entrar.

Darien entró seguido de Court, el hijo del cocinero. El muchacho colocó un plato en cima de la mesita y salió rápidamente.

- El cocinero no se atrevió a encender el fuego con esa tormenta y esta noche sólo tendremos comida fría - Darien protestó.

Con el hambre que tenía, Serenity comería cualquier cosa.

Darien fue hasta el baúl, sacó nuevas ropas secas, salió por un momento de la cabina y cuando retornó traía la ropa mojada goteando el piso.

- Colgué una soga en ese rincón. - Serenity apuntó al lugar. - Puedes colgar la ropa allí para que se seque.

Darien sonrió al ver que clase de ropa estaba extendida en el improvisado tendal. Acarició levemente una de las prendas, pero pronto la soltó.

Colgó rápidamente su ropa e se volvió hacia Serenity, quien se había sentado a la mesa como si estuviese delante de un banquete. En ese instante, Darien se sorprendió con los sentimientos que parecían dominarlo cada vez que miraba a su bella prisionera. De una cosa estaba seguro, jamás se había sentido así delante de ninguna otra mujer.

Era un sentimiento diferente.

Serenity llenó un jarro con leche, se detuvo por un momento y se dio vuelta hacia Darien.

- Algo mal, capitán?

- No que yo sepa.

- Estás seguro? Pareces...

- Ya te dije que no pasa nada - él retrucó con aspereza.

- Discúlpame. El día fue largo y debes estar cansado. Estuve pensando que no es justo que yo esté cómoda en tu cabina mientras vos tienes que dormir por ahí.

- Y qué propones, señorita Tsukino?

- Pensé en colgar una red.

- Y ya dormiste en una red antes?

- Bien, nunca, pero tengo certeza que no debe ser muy incómodo.

- Una Red no es un lugar para una mujer.

Serenity se irritó.

- Por qué una red es un lugar buen para un hombre y no para una mujer?

- Simplemente red y mujer no combinan.

- Quién dijo eso?

- Qué importa? No voy a dormir en una cama, mientras una mujer pasa la noche en una red incómoda. Y basta de intentar discutir conmigo.

- No crees que deberías respetar mis ideas? Son mis ideas, de más nadie.

- Afortunadamente. Imagínate lo que sería el mundo si todas las mujeres tuviesen esas ideas modernas en la cabeza.

- Pues créeme, capitán Chiba, cuando te digo que llegará el tiempo en que las mujeres ocuparán lugares de poder claves en nuestra sociedad. No solamente van a bordar y cocinar.

La carcajada de Darien sonó alto y él aplaudió a Serenity.

- Divino, señorita Tsukino. Hace cuánto tiempo vienes ensayando ese discurso?

Serenity vio todo rojo delante de él. Ignorando la rabia que la joven sentía, Darien deseó saber más de sus pensamientos.

- Puede decirme quién te metió esas ideas en la cabeza?

- Por qué preguntas eso? Crees que no puedo tener mis propios pensamientos?

- No es eso lo que quise decir. Pero vamos encarar los hechos de frente, esas no son ideas comunes.

Serenity se acercó a Darien y su mirada era desafiante.

- Pues quiero que recuerdes, capitán, que Dios no creó a Eva del talón de Adán para que él sintiese que tuviese el derecho de pisarla. Ella fue creada, de su costilla, para vivir al lado de él como su compañera.

Darien cruzó los brazos y encaró a Serenity.

- Entonces dime por qué las mujeres por naturaleza representan el sexo más débil? Las mujeres suelen desmayarse al menor susto o emoción.

Oh, cómo le gustaría borrar de una bofetada la expresión de superioridad en la cara de Darien Chiba, Serenity pensó. El se sentí tan orgulloso de su argumento, pero ella tenía uno mucho mejor.

- Pues te olvidas de una cosita, capitán. Cuando una mujer da a luz otro ser humano – cosa que los hombres no hacen- no suelen desmayarse durante el parto. Y ahora dime qué hombre soporta semejante dolor por tantas horas? Quieres saber la razón por la cual las mujeres resisten más el dolor, capitán Chiba? Yo voy a decirte cual es. Porque las mujeres son superiores a los hombres.

Darien se rió.

Cielos, la audacia y grosería de ese hombre no conocía límites. Simplemente había arrojado su cabeza hacia atrás y se le reía en la cara de sus argumentos.

- No le veo ninguna gracia a lo que estamos hablando, capitán.

- Estoy seguro de eso. - él se esforzaba por parar de reírse, pero no estaba lográndolo. Esa joven era muy especial. Nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviese la audacia de discutir con él sus puntos de vista. - Está bien, señorita Tsukino. Tu argumento es convincente, pero no cambia nada. - El se aproximó a Serenity y le acarició el rostro.

- No quiero pelear con vos, mi querida - él murmuró.

- Entonces qué quieres?

Hacer el amor con vos, era lo que Darien le gustaría poder decir. - Quiero que dejes de lado ese artículo que está escribiendo. Que no distraigas a mis hombres de su trabajo.

Los ojos de Serenity brillaron con rabia.

- Por qué?

- Porque cada persona en este barco tiene un trabajo que hacer, y yo los comando, Artemis mantiene la paz y el bienestar general, y tu papel, señorita Tsukino, es permanecer fuera de nuestro camino.

- No me parece que haya obstaculizado algún trabajo.

- Esto no es un juego. Debes...

- Coser, leer algún libro, tal vez poesía, y lavar mi ropa.

- Exactamente.

- Muy bien - ella dijo, y su voz sonó helada como el viento allá afuera. - Como mi trabajo es permanecer aquí sentada y fuera de tu camino y vos sos quien comandar este barco, sugiero que te vaya a trabajar inmediatamente.

- Pero yo...

- Pero nada, capitán. No seré yo quien te aleje del timón por un minuto más. Podría suceder una tragedia. Dios podría mandar un rayo que prendería fuego el barco. Un monstruo marino podría salir das profundidades del océano y tragarnos.

Antes que Darien pudiese decir algo, Serenity lo empujó fuera de la cabina y cerró la puerta, dejándolo boquiabierto en el corredor.

Serenity miró a su alrededor, absorbiendo ese ambiente claramente masculino.

- Oh, capitán Darien Chiba, quieres ver a una mujer hogareña, pues yo te voy a mostrar como una mujer arregla su casa.

Sin vacilar, comenzó a revolver los baúles. En uno de ellos encontró un corte de tela de algodón con muchos, muchos metros de largo. Oh, qué emoción! Haría cortinajes y los colocaría en las paredes de la cabina. Y les iba a poner volados y cintas. Darien no la quería como periodista, entonces hospedaría en ese cuarto una mujer a la antigua, una ama de casa bien hogareña.

Darien caminaba impacientemente en la cubierta.

- Tienes el diablo en el cuerpo, Chiba - Jake dijo, acercándose.-Pensé que te había retirado para descansar un poco.

- Ni me hagas acordar de eso.

Jake se rió, rascándose la cabeza. Ah, las mujeres...

- Qué dijo nuestra huésped para ponerte de ese modo?

- Ella piensa que las mujeres deben ser consideradas iguales a los hombres.

- Ya me imaginaba. Pues sólo hay un modo de sacarle esas ideas estúpidas de la cabeza. Llévala a la cama.

Darien sacudió a cabeza, descartando a idea.

- Me gustaría que fuese tan fácil.

- Discúlpame, Chiba, pero creo que te han cambiado. No sos el mismo Chiba que yo conocía. No sos ni la sombra del hombre que es capaz de conquistar todos los corazones de las mujeres por cada puerto que pasamos.

- No es lo mismo, Jake.

- Es exactamente lo mismo. Se trata de mujeres.

- Si piensas así, por qué no te he visto perseguir a una mujer en estos últimos tres años? - Darien preguntó, desafiando a su amigo.-Vos, que siempre fuiste tan mujeriego, nunca más fuiste a un burdel.

- No puedo hacer eso.

- Por qué no? He visto mujeres correrte.

- Lorelei me arrancaría la cabeza. Darien se rió con ganas.

- Ah, entonces le tienes miedo a Lorelei? Le tienes miedo a una mujer?

- Yo no tengo miedo de nada. El hecho es que no quiero estar con ninguna otra mujer.

- Entonces hay una diferencia. Vos amas a Lorelei y las otras mujeres no te interesan.

- Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra, verdad?

Darien apretó los dientes. No había vencido en ninguna de las discusiones con Serenity.

- No sé por qué estás tan involucrado con esa mujer. Ella no es diferente de ninguna otra - Jake murmuró pensativamente.

- Ella es diferente. Todo en ella es diferente. Ahora vete a dormir, Jake. Jake se apartó del timón, entregándoselo a Darien.

- Creo que corregí un poco nuestro curso. Pero hay un problema.

- Y cuál es?

- A pesar de que el barco no haya sufrido grandes daños, vi que dos de las velas se rasgaron con el viento. Podemos seguir esta noche con ellas, pero necesitaremos cambiarlas después del amanecer.

- Ah, voy a mandar a Seiya a hacer eso, eso si Serenity me deja entrar en mi cabina y agarrar la tela de algodón que dejé allá.

-Buenas noches, Chiba.

Darien se quedó solo mirando para la oscuridad de la noche. Observó las velas. El destino había sido bondadoso con él, destruyendo apenas dos velas. El número exacto que podría ser hecho con la tela que había dejado en la cabina. Planeaba comprar más lona en Savannah, ya que las reservas habían sido usadas en la tormenta anterior. Pero cuando Jake había traído a Serenity al barco, ellos habían partido muy precipitadamente, antes que pudiese hacer compras.

Suspirando, decidió verificar si los compartimentos inferiores del barco estaban intactos.

En el camino, el recuerdo de Serenity volvió a su mente.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lobo de Mar**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Kinley Macgregor** **y el verdadero nombre de la novela es A Pirate Of Her Own y en español que es Lobo de Mar, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 9**

Ni bien había amanecido, Lou, uno de los marineros, se trepó al mástil mayor y observó el mar alrededor del Triton's Revenge.

- Capitán! - lo oyó gritar desde lo alto. - Hay un barco a la vista. Darien se dio vuelta en dirección a donde señalaba y vio una embarcación a una cierta distancia.

-Sigue un rumbo diferente al nuestro? -

- No, viene en nuestra dirección.

- Se puede ver su bandera ?

- Parece norteamericana, capitán.

Darien suspiró aliviado. Por lo menos no eran piratas. Debía ser algún barco norteamericano que se había perdido en el océano debido a la tormenta. Debía colocar una bandera y mostrar que era un barco amigo, y no un barco pirata. Se dio cuenta que Artemis estaba cerca y lo llamó. - Toma el timón mientras voy a buscar una bandera, señor Pitkern.

Voy a aprovechar a buscar la tela para las velas.

- Puede ir tranquilo, capitán. - Artemis ocupó el puesto de Darien.

En el camino a la cabina, Darien deseó que Serenity estuviese durmiendo, y que no hubiese trancado a puerta, así entraría muy silenciosamente, tomaría lo que necesitaba y saldría antes que ella se despertase.

La suerte parecía estar de su lado. Encontró la puerta sin tranca y a Serenity durmiendo, pareciendo una criatura. Suspiró aliviado y fue directamente al baúl.

Se dio cuenta que ella no se había quitado el vestido, tal vez porque había estado demasiado cansada. Detuvo sus ojos en sus pies pequeños y sonrió. Fue entonces que vio los cortinajes adornando el ojo de buey. No...

Se dio vuelta, vio los cortinajes cubriendo las paredes y tuvo un fuerte dolor de estomago.

No, ella no...

Si, ella... si !

Darien miró boquiabierto la tela de algodón destinado a las velas transformada en cortinajes.

- Qué carajo hiciste ahora?! - él gritó y su voz sonó como un trueno.

Serenity se despertó asustada, pero pronto vio que era Darien.

- Ah, sos vos, capitán.

- Si, soy yo. El hombre que ahora va a matarte.

- Matarme? - Serenity continuó frotando los ojos somnolientos.

Darien apretó los dientes. Y ahora qué? Cómo remplazaría las velas rotas? Afortunadamente el barco que se aproximaba parecía amigable. Pero eso no era seguro. Podía llevar una bandera norteamericana y aún así ser un barco pirata.

- Tienes idea para qué estaba destinada esta tela? Te informo que era para hacer velas nuevas y vine específicamente para buscar esa tela. La tormenta destruyó dos velas y estaremos listos si la dejamos como están.

- Me vas a decir que en un barco hay un solo corte de tela para hacer velas?

- Te lo voy a decir.

- Qué sorpresa, capitán Chiba. Sé que los barcos suelen llevar varias piezas de tela.

- Pues déjame informarte que las estaban en un compartimento que fue inundado por una tormenta, se estropearon. La que encontraste en mi baúl era la última reserva.

Serenity abrió enormemente los ojos dándose cuenta de la tontería que había hecho. Darien caminó hasta uno de los baúles y de allí sacó una bandera norteamericana.

- Vuelvo para hablar con vos después.

Se detuvo en la puerta y le dio órdenes a Seiya.

-Quedate aquí con la señorita Tsukino y no la dejes tocar nada.

Seiya abrió enormemente los ojos, pero obedeció prontamente al capitán, entrando en la cabina.

Darien se volvió hacia Serenity.

- Escuchaste lo que dije, señorita Tsukino? No quiero que toques nada.

En vez de parecer preocupada o enojada, Serenity se encogió de hombros como si no le importase lo que él decía o hacía. Insultando entre dientes , Darien se apartó rumbo a la cubierta.

- Qué hizo que enojó tanto al capitán? - Seiya quiso saber. - Hice esas cortinas con la tela de las velas.

- Señorita Tsukino! No debería haber hecho eso.

- Ya sé que hice tontería, Seiya. - Serenity se agachó el tomó del piso una bandera que Darien dejara caer mientras elegía la que había venido a buscar.

- Por qué tienen banderas de Francia, Inglaterra, España e Irlanda?

- Porque siempre es bueno usar una bandera de un país amigo.

- Y un barco no debería llevar solamente su propia bandera? - A veces, usamos una u otra para engañar al barco que se aproxima. Si se puede pasar por al lado de otro barco sin luchar, es mejor.

- Pensé que luchaban todo el tiempo.

- Vamos decir que las batallas en el mar son difíciles de ganar. Hemos salvado a muchos sobrevivientes que habían quedado a la deriva cuando su barco fue hundido. Bastan dos tiros certeros de cañón para que dos barcos se hundan, sin que halla ningún vencedor.

- Entonces por qué luchan?

- Luchar es la última alternativa, señorita Tsukino. A no ser que... – Seiya bajó la voz y miró a a puerta para ver si alguien estaba allá escuchando lo que decía.

- A no ser que... qué?

- Que el otro barco lleve la bandera Jolly Red, la bandera roja de los piratas. S i ella colgada del mástil del barco, quieres decir que no serán permitidos sobrevivientes.

El corazón de Serenity latió más fuerte. Y si el barco que se aproximaba llevase esa bandera?

- Cuántas veces viste esa bandera, Seiya? :- Más veces de lo que gustaría, señorita Tsukino.

Darien estaba llevando la bandera norteamericana para ser colocada en su mástil cuando Jake le hizo una seña.

- No ganas nada, Chiba. - Jake le pasó el telescopio. - Es el barco de Wayward Diamante, Death Queen, el Reina de la Muerte.

- Estás seguro? - Darien empalideció.

_ Reconozco de lejos el barco de ese miserable. Bien, deberías estar satisfecho, ya que no vamos a tener que ir hasta el Caribe para buscarlo.

- Pero preferiría enfrentarlo en otras circunstancias. Primero, tenemos dos velas arruinadas y segundo, una mujer a bordo. - Darien sabía que si perdiese la batalla, Diamante hiciese barbaridades a Serenity, creyendo que ella era la mujer del capitán.

- Capitán, pusieron la bandera Jolly Red.

- Si es Diamante. No van a dejarnos pasar sin luchar.

- Haz sonar la alarma, señor Pitkern. Vamos a tener batalla.

- Yo me encargo del timón - Jake se ofreció. - Si yo fuese vos, Chiba, dejaría que Diamante descubriese en este minuto que Marauder no murió. Diamante puede cambiar de idea y dejarnos seguir en paz. Hasta él debe temerle a algo.

Darien buscó evaluar la sugerencia. Qué importaba si Diamante descubriese que Marauder y el Lobo de Mar eran la misma persona? El precio por la cabeza de Marauder era cuatro veces la que ofrecían por el Lobo de Mar.

- Si hago eso, Serenity va a descubrir quienes somos.

- Imagino que a los tiburones no les va a importar con nuestra identidad cuando nos estén devorando. Y ya te puedes imaginar lo que Diamante va a hacer con tu mujer. Es mejor que le cortemos ya mismo la cabeza a la señorita Tsukino para evitarle un sufrimiento mayor.

Jake tiene razón, Darien pensó. Diamante no le perdonaría la vida a Serenity y haría barbaridades con ella antes de matarla.

Sr tomó un minuto para mirar a sus hombres corriendo por la cubierta. Eran buenos marineros y algunos tenían familia.

Observó a Artemis y suspiró. El viejo no merecía morir en manos de Diamante. Debía proteger la vida de su fiel compañero.

- Preséntate Marauder, Chiba - Jake exclamó impacientemente.

Darien sabía que no tenía otra alternativa. Fue una vez más a su cabina. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo espantado ante lo que vio.

Serenity sujetaba en su mano la bandera de Marauder.

- Por favor, capitán - ella murmuró con voz temblorosa, - dime que te ganaste esta bandera derrotando al peor de los piratas.

Seria tan bueno si Darien pudiese mentir.

Marauder era uno de los más temidos piratas de todos los tiempos.

Solamente Black Jack Rhys rivalizaba con él.

Pero eso era cosa del pasado.

Sin ninguna explicación, Darien sacó la bandera de las manos de Serenity.

- Qué vas a hacer con ella? - Serenity preguntó.

- Voy a salvar nuestros cuellos. - Y con esta simple frase, salió de la cabina y volvió a cubierta.

El corazón de Serenity parecía querer salirse de su pecho. El Lobo de Mar, su noble héroe, era un pirata! Uno de los más sanguinarios piratas de todos los tiempos.

- El es Marauder - ella murmuró bajito, sintiendo sus piernas flaquear.

- Todo está bien, señorita Tsukino. - Seiya habló con naturalidad, ayudándola a sentarse antes que se cayese.

-Todo está bien? - repitió sin creer en lo que creía.

- Cómo que todo está bien? Darien Chiba es un pirata. - Los ojos de ella se abrieron enormemente comprendiendo finalmente la realidad. - Y vos también, Seiya!

- Pero no es como piensa - Seiya se defendió, ruborizándose.

Pero por supuesto que lo era. Mi Dios, Serenity pensó. No estaba a bordo de un barco de un romántico héroe que había salvado la vida de hombres y que actuaba solamente por nobleza. Estaba en un barco comandado por un asesino frío y impiadoso, un hombre famoso por sus hazañas y crueldades.

- El capitán dejó la piratería años atrás - Seiya explicó. - Ni siquiera sabía que todavía guardaba esa bandera.

- Debo sentirme aliviada con eso?

- Pero no entiende que...

Sin esperar las justificaciones de Seiya, Serenity fue detrás de Darien. Exigiría una explicación. Quería oír de los propios labios de Darien la confesión de que él era Marauder.

Cómo el Lobo de Mar podía ser un asesino?

Llegando a la cubierta, se detuvo. Los cañones habían sido descubiertos y estaban prontos para disparar. Muchos de los marineros se munían de mosquetes y pistolas. Estaban listos para la batalla.

- Darien! - Jake gritó. - Quieres verle la cara a Diamante?

Serenity observó a Jake extendiendo el telescopio a Darien.

El barco adversario ahora estaba muy cerca; Jake se dio vuelta y la sonrisa que tenía en los labios desapareció. Codeó a Darien y señaló al lugar donde Serenity estaba.

Darien se volvió y fue hasta ella.

- Sé lo que estás pensando - él fue diciendo. - puedo leerlo en tu rostro.

- Y en qué estoy pensando?

- Me estás juzgando antes de conocer los hechos.

- Y cuáles son los hechos?

Darien suspiró. Era la primera vez que alguien le pedía que explicase las razones que lo habían hecho actuar como había actuado en el pasado.

- En este momento, Diamante nos va a atacar. Jake y yo ya te alertamos sobre ese hombre.

- Disparar! - Jake gritó.

Darien tiró a Serenity por el brazo buscando protegerla.

Un tiro de cañón estalló muy cerca del Triton's Revenge. Una ola enorme invadió el barco mojando a los hombres.

- Atacar! - Darien gritó.

Aterrorizada, Serenity apenas miraba a Darien. A él parecía estar gustándole lo que sucedía.

- Hombres, alerta!

- Cómo puedes estar divirtiéndote con esto? - Serenity sacudió a cabeza con desesperación.

- Vivo para esto. Me hace sentir dueño de mi destino.

- Pues yo me siento enferma - ella murmuró, temiendo vomitar en cualquier momento.

- Baja a la cabina, Serenity.

- Y si el barco se hunde? - Por lo menos aquí arriba había botes salvavidas, mientras que allá abajo...

- Entonces escóndete detrás de esos barriles y no te muevas.

- A dónde?

Darien le mostró el lugar y sonrió.

- No te preocupas. Todo va a salir bien.

- Claro, permaneceré en calma. Un loco está intentando hundirnos, y Marauder me dice que no debo preocuparme. - Ella enfrentó la mirada de Darien. - Dime, capitán pirata, cuándo debo comenzar a preocuparme? Cuando pueda ver el blanco de los ojos de Diamante? O cuando los tiburones comiencen a rodearme?

Darien sonrió.

- Diría que definitivamente debes comenzar a preocuparte cuando los tiburones hagan una danza alrededor tuyo.

- Gracias por reconfortarme.

Ella es una mujer valiente, Darien pensó. Era una pena que no pudiese quedarse allí conversando. Tenía un enemigo que derrotar.

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11 capitulo 10

**Lobo de Mar**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Kinley Macgregor** **y el verdadero nombre de la novela es A Pirate Of Her Own y en español que es Lobo de Mar, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 10**

Serenity vio a Darien Chiba comandar la batalla. Los disparos resonaban y se puso las manos sobre los oídos para protegerlos. El olor a pólvora invadió la cubierta e hizo con que sus ojos lagrimeasen.

Cómo había podido desear que su vida estuviese llena de aventuras? Súbitamente los días monótonos y seguros de su vida sin gracia le parecieron una bendición.

Aún así, observando a Darien, vio que él amaba lo que hacía. Era un líder natural y no temía enfrentar la muerte.

Serenity abrió enormemente los ojos cuando una bala de cañón pasó raspando el mástil central.

Se sentía aterrorizada.

Las explosiones se repitieron y algunos marineros gritaron con satisfacción al ver los estragos que sus tiros estaban causando en el barco adversario.

Serenity observó a Darien, y un extraño sentimiento la invadió. El continuaba gritando órdenes a Seiya y a Jake. Sus cabellos oscuros revoloteaban con el viento y sujetaba una espada cuya hoja brillaba.

Darien Chiba era más maravilloso de lo que lo había descripto en la nota. No era el pirata que visitaba sus sueños. Este era un hombre de verdad con sus propias ideas. Un hombre poderoso... y peligroso.

Serenity se dio cuenta que él se aproximaba en ese momento.

Sintió la boca seca y las piernas débiles.

- Me alegra que hayas sobrevivido, señorita Tsukino.

A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, ella se rió.

- No estaba segura que lograría salir de esto con vida. - Serenity extendió la mano y tocó una pequeña herida en la cara de Darien. Algunas astillas lo habían alcanzado.

Darien tragó en seco al sentir esa mano delicada tocando su piel. Algo sucedió dentro de él. Algo que no podría definir. Pero tal vez supiese. El la deseaba. Ahora, en este instante, conel sabor de la victoria todavía haciendo que su sangre fluyese rápidamente. Quería celebrar su conquista con una aún mayor.

Antes que pudiese controlarse, se inclinó y la besó con ardor.

Serenity vaciló apenas un momento antes de retribuir el beso.

Darien sintió el sabor dulce e inocente de esos labios. Serenity tenía que ser suya: de un modo o de otro, la tendría en sus brazos.

- Diamante está muerto!

Ante el grito de Jake., Darien se dio vuelta sorprendido. - Qué!?

Jake señaló al Death Queen y a un miembro de los marineros del Triton's Revenge levantaba un cuerpo y se lo mostraba a Darien y a Jake.

- El debe haber muerto durante la batalla -Jake concluyó. - Supongo que no voy a precisar cortarle la garganta a la señorita Tsukino para protegerla del perverso Diamante. Pero ella continua siendo una amenaza para nosotros, Chiba. Y ahora más todavía.

- Te aseguro que Serenity no va a contar a nuestra historia.

- Ah, decidiste cortarle la lengua y las manos, así ella no va a poder hablar ni escribir?

- Nada de eso. - Darien sonrió. - Tengo una idea mejor.

Serenity sintió un estremecimiento a l escuchar el tono de voz de Darien. Él sería capaz de matarla? Lo observó atentamente y concluyó que sería más seguro dormir con los marineros que estar a solas con Darien.

- Jake - Darien exclamó - pasas a comandar el Death Queen y llevamos al Revenge al puerto. Debemos hacer algunas reparaciones urgentes antes que pueda continuar cruzando mares.

Jake mostró una sonrisa maliciosa y miró el barco que acababan de capturar.

- Justamente lo que precisaba, un buen barco pirata con una tripulación pirata.

- Intenta recordar que Black Jack Rhys enfrentó a Marauder... y que perdió. La última noticia que tuvimos de él, es que boyaba en el océano.

- Logras verle la gracia a todo. Quédate tranquilo, no voy a volver a

- la vieja vida. Ahora soy un granjero asentado y sensato.

- Perfecto. La última cosa que necesitas es que el gobierno norteamericano o el inglés se enteren que todavía estás vivo y en la actividad.

Darien se dio vuelta hacia Artemis. - Prepárate para navegar, señor Pitkern. Nuestro próximo puerto es la isla de Santa María. Entonces Darien se dio vuelta hacia Serenity. Debían conversar.

- Vamos a la cabina. Tenemos algunos asuntos que discutir.

Entraron en la cabina y Serenity buscó aparentar una calma que estaba lejos de sentir. Cuando Darien cerró a puerta con fuerza, ella tembló levemente.

- Todavía estás enojado por lo de las cortinas? - ella se atrevió a preguntar.

Darien hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

- Señorita Tsukino - él comenzó a hablar, sobresaltándola. - Voy a hacer una cosa que nunca hice antes.

- Por las historias que oí, capitán, no hay absolutamente nada que Marauder no haya hecho. Me contaron que se comía niños con el desayuno.

- Sino dejas de decir tonterías, te entrego a mi tripulación para que se diviertan con vos. Y te advierto que sé lo que estás pensando.

- Que sos un pirata y que ahora tienes que matarme? - ella preguntó antes de pensar mejor en lo que estaba diciendo.

- Digamos que no acertaste completamente, señorita Tsukino. Debemos conversar sobre lo que escuchaste y ver si entendiste cual es la verdad.

- Escuché que el hombre que yo consideraba ser un héroe norteamericano es nada más y nada menos que un asesino y un ladrón que no tiene respeto alguno por la vida humana y...

Darien la agarró por los brazos y tuvo ganas de sacudirla.

- No tienes ni idea de las cosas que vi y viví - él dijo, su voz sonando cortante como un cuchillo. - Fui un pirata, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. No lo niego ni me disculpo. Era un joven desesperado. Una combinación peligrosa. Quería la sangre de los ingleses y de todos mis enemigos.

- Y fue eso lo que te llevó a hacer lo que hiciste.

- Si.

Serenity sintió una puntada en el corazón. El no lo había negado. Era sin duda Marauder. Aún así, quería que él lo hubiese negado. Que le asegurase que nunca había herido a un inocente. Y que era el héroe que ella había imaginado.

- Mataste personas inocentes?

- Sólo a las que se interpusieron en mi camino.

Con esa frase, Darien aniquilaba cualquier esperanza que Serenity todavía tuviese.

Zafiro tenía razón. Ella era una soñadora, y ningún hombre podría ser tan honrado como los héroes que ella describía en sus historias. Su sueño moría en ese momento.

- Mi Dios, sos un monstruo - ella murmuró.

- No. Apenas soy un hombre que vendió su alma a cambio de una venganza.

Inesperadamente, Serenity sintió un deseo enorme de reconfortarlo.

Allí estaba un hombre atormentado por su pasado. Y que lamentaba ese pasado, eso lo percibía claramente.

La brisa agitó los cabellos negros de Darien. Aún ahora, después de una batalla, él era guapo, más todavía porque parecía vulnerable.

- No me enorgullezco de lo que hice, Serenity. Pero quiero que entiendas que nunca levanté la bandera roja. Nunca maté a un hombre que no pudiese defenderse.

- Pero no fue eso lo que escuché sobre Marauder.

Darien apretó los labios y su mirada revelaba su disgusto.

- Cree en lo que quieras. No voy a responsabilizarme de las mentiras que andan circulando.

Serenity no sabía qué pensar. Mil emociones la invadían. Estaba confundida y decepcionada, pero algo no tenía sentido. Jake podía ser un pirata frío e implacable, pero Darien...

El no le había tocado un dedo.

Podría haber matado a toda la tripulación de Diamante y no lo había hecho. Había salvado a Ushakii de una vida de esclavitud. Eso sin contar a los marineros norteamericanos que había liberado de los barcos ingleses.

Cómo un hombre podía ser capaz de actos tan generosos y, al mismo tiempo, ser un pirata peligroso?

- Cómo Marauder se transformó en el Lobo de Mar? - ella preguntó.

- Esa es una larga historia.

- Darien... - Era la primera vez que Serenity lo llamaba por su nombre de bautismo.

- Serenity - él murmuró. - no me hagas amargarte. No es lo que quiero.

Si escribes un artículo revelando mi historia, no solamente me perjudicarás a mí, sino a toda mi gente.

La tomó en sus brazos y el placer de esos cuerpos tan juntos lo perturbó.

Era linda y con curvas provocadoras.

Si pudiese tener un genio para cumplir un deseo suyo, pediría ser un hombre diferente. Un hombre que pudiese tener una mujer como Serenity.

Pero había arruinado todas las oportunidades de tener una vida así.

- Dame una buena razón y no escribo mi artículo - ella murmuró.

- Harías eso?

- Si, si logro entender lo que te llevó a tener una vida así.

Darien se apartó de Serenity y se volvió para mirar el oceano.

- No planeé ser un pirata, Serenity. Quiero que sepas eso. Pero fui vendido a la marina inglesa y allá sufrí abusos que vos ni puedes imaginar. Procuré juntar dinero para pagar investigadores para que encontrasen a mi hermana, pero mi dinero nunca alcanzaba.

Serenity sintió su corazón doler con agonía al ver la expresión de la cara de Darien.

- Un día - él continuó -, el barco donde yo estaba fue atacado por Black Jack Rhys.

- Pero él no te mató. Por qué?

- No lo sé. Jake me dijo que podría quedarme como miembro de su tripulación..

- Y vos aceptaste.

- No pude rehusarme. Al principio, Serenity, pensaba como vos. Creía que los piratas eran seres repugnantes.

- Y qué te hizo cambiar de idea?

- Las fortunas que ellos ganaban atacando barcos. No pude resistirme. En menos de seis meses tenía el dinero suficiente como para comprar mi propio barco.

- Y entonces te convertiste en Marauder.

- El terror de los mares - él dijo, con una leve sonrisa. - Ahí comencé a atacar los barcos de Isaiah Winston, el hombre que me había vendido a los británicos y que había desaparecido con mi hermana. Para mí, no había pecado en robar los barcos de ese hijo de puta.

- Artemis me contó lo que Winston hizo con tu hermana.

La mirada de Darien revelaba toda la angustia que estaba sintiendo.

- Ni puedes imaginar como ella estaba cuando la encontré. Rezo para que nunca pases por algo así.

Serenity tocó levemente la cara de Darien.

- Perseguí barcos ingleses, también. Sé que debería haber pensado que esos hombres también tenían familia, pero solamente estaba pensando en el sufrimiento de Amy. Ella no resistió mucho tiempo. Murió en mis brazos.

- Y qué te llevó a dejar de ser o Marauder?

- Ya había destruido económicamente a Winston. Mi rabia y mi odio habían diminuido y quería tener otra vida. Entonces, durante la guerra, decidí enterrar a Marauder y me ofrecí a los norteamericanos para combatir contra los ingleses.

Darien se silenció por algunos segundos. Los recuerdos lo emocionaban.

- Es irónico, pero al final continué haciendo la mismo, sólo que ahora las ganancias iban para el nuevo gobierno norteamericano.

- Pero yo pensé...

- Vos sos una soñadora, querida Serenity. La realidad es muy diferente a las historias que escribes. La única diferencia entre un pirata y un capitán que ataca enemigos y que confisca su carga en nombre de algún gobierno es que un pirata gana más dinero.

- Y un pirata no deja sobrevivientes.

- Escúchame - Darien acarició levemente los labios de Serenity -, ningún hombre puede ser como lo sueñas. No soy como te imaginaste que el Lobo de Mar sería. Lo lamento.

Por un instante, Serenity sintió que Darien se equivocaba. Allí, delante de ella, más que nunca, estaba el Lobo de Mar tal como ella lo había idealizado. Un hombre perturbado por su pasado y buscando...

Paz?

Redención?

No sabía bien lo que Darien buscaba, pero sabía que ese que un día había sido un pirata, se había transformado en un patriota amante de la justicia y la libertad.

- Qué quieres de la vida, Darien? - ella preguntó. - Quieres continuar atacando barcos ingleses o hay algo más que deseas?

- Sólo consigo proyectarme como Artemis, un viejo cargando una ave parlanchina en el hombro.

Serenity no pudo evitar reírse.

- Y vos, Serenity? Qué quieres del futuro?

La sonrisa desapareció. Además de escribir, había solamente una cosa que le parecía importante. Pero era algo imposible.

- Siempre quise tener hijos - ella confesó. - Dos niños y dos niñas.

- Y por qué no te casaste?

- Quién se casaría conmigo? - El tono de la voz de Serenity era un poco amargo. - Con mis ideas modernas, qué hombre va a querer casarse conmigo?

Darien le sonrió gentilmente. Cualquier hombre con sentido común desearía tener una mujer como Serenity Tsukino.

Pero no podía decir eso en voz alta, porque le daría falsas esperanzas. Pues ella era una soñadora y fantaseaba con una vida venturosa. El ya había cometido el error de casarse una vez. No repetiría ese error nuevamente.

Aún así, acarició el rostro de Serenity deseando que las cosas fuesen diferentes. Que él fuese diferente.

- Tengo tu palabra de que no vas a escribir el artículo? Nunca vas a revelar a mi

Identidad?

- Solamente debes prometerme una cosa.

- Qué?

- Quiero subirme al punto más alto del mástil, el lugar desde donde tu marinero avista los barcos a lo lejos.

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lobo de Mar**

**Hola chicas os dejamos 4 capis mas queremos rews.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Kinley Macgregor** **y el verdadero nombre de la novela es A Pirate Of Her Own y en español que es Lobo de Mar, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 11**

- Qué?! - Darien preguntó, perplejo con el inesperado pedido de Serenity.

- Ya me oíste, capitán. No revelo tu nombre a nadie si me dejas subir al mástil.

Antes que pudiese controlarse, Darien lanzó una carcajada.

- Es el pedido más ridículo que jamás haya escuchado. En poco tiempo me vas a pedir comandar mi barco! Ah! Esas ideas modernas... Ah, pero, por qué detenerse aquí? Puedes querer ser la presidente de los Estados Unidos.

- Pues voy a decirte una cosa, capitán. Ya existieron mujeres que se desempeñaron muy bien como comandantes de barco. Anne Bonny y Mary Read fueron dos de ellas. Luchaban a la par de los hombres y cuando Calico Jack fue atrapado, Anne Bonny lo acompañó en la prisión.

- Dónde oíste esa historia? - ahora Darien se reía abiertamente.

- Lo leí en un libro de mi padre.

- Si conocieses a la esposa de Jake...

- Qué pasa con ella?

- Sucede que es la nieta de Anne Bonny y odia cuando cuentan historias sobre su abuela y comentan que ella era fea y machona. Pero admito que tienes razón. Algunas mujeres ya se han vestido como hombres y convirtieron en marineras. Pero no eran damas como vos, Serenity. Eran prostitutas o venían de familias muy pobres. Quieres unirte a ellas?

Serenity se apartó de él y miró el mar por el ojo de buey.

- No tienes no idea de lo difícil que es enfrentar todas las prohibiciones que la sociedad impone a las mujeres. Siempre quise subirme a un árbol, pero me decían que no podía. No podía correr, ni levantar la voz, mucho menos expresar mis pensamientos. Reírme en voz alta sería considerado una falta de respeto. Las mujeres no podemos cortarnos el cabello para nuestro gusto o comodidad o usar ropas demasiado coloridas porque estaríamos enviándole un mensaje equivocado a los hombres. Toda mi vida quise hacer ese tipo de cosas y no me dejaron hacerlas.

Darien la observó pensativamente. Por qué no dejar que la joven realizase un sueño? Aunque era peligroso dejarla subir al mástil.

- Está bien, señorita Tsukino. Ponte las ropas de tu hermano y vamos a subir. Voy a esperarte allá arriba.

- Estaré lista en un segundo - Serenity exclamó entusiasmada.

- Pero si acabas cayéndote al mar, no seré yo el culpable.

- Si me muero en este barco, volveré como fantasma para atormentarte, capitán.

Los dos se rieron y Darien quedó encantado con la mirada brillante de Serenity. Sintió ganas de abrazarla. Definitivamente esa joven no era la clase de mujer que un hombre podía tener cerca sin tocarla.

Y él quería mucho tocarla.

Respirando profundamente, Darien salió de la cabina y subió a la cubierta.

Era una locura lo que estaba permitiendo. Incluso hasta los marineros se escandalizarían.

En pocos minutos una Serenity, vestida de muchacho, subía a cubierta y se reunía con Darien. El la llevó hasta el mástil.

- Trepa sin mirar hacia abajo - él le recomendó.

Serenity comenzó a trepar y cuando ya estaba a una buena altura sintió miedo por primera vez.

- Puedes volver lentamente, si quieres - Darien le aseguró.

- Quiero subir hasta lo alto.

Darien se colocó de tal forma que estaba seguro que la atraparía en el aire, en caso que ella se cayese.

- No te preocupes, no te dejaré caer- él habló más fuerte que el viento.

- Puedes evitar que me lastime? - preguntó Serenity, en un tono repleto de implicaciones personales.

- Puedes estar segura de eso.

- Gracias. Me quedo más tranquila, entonces.

Con coraje renovado, Serenity terminó de subir y alcanzó lo alto del mástil. Pronto Darien se unía a ella.

- Mi Dios, cómo se hace esto todos los días? - ella murmuró.

- No estás viendo la razón?

Serenity miró el paisaje y quedó deslumbrada. La vista era magnífica. Se veía el enorme océano en una maravillosa armonía de colores.,

- Es bello, Darien.

- Si, lo es. Entiendes ahora por qué me enamoré del mar? - él le extendió el telescopio. - Dime, qué estás viendo en esa dirección - él le pidió, señalando uno de los costados.

- Puedo ver a Jake - ella exclamó entusiasmada visualizando el Death Queen. – Los marineros del capitán Diamante no parecen disgustados con su nuevo capitán .

- Jake es un comandante extraordinario. Quedan pocos como él. Su tripulación siempre lo ama.

- No le obedecen solamente por miedo a que él les arranque la cabeza?

- No seas tan dura con Jake, Serenity. No imaginas por cuantos sufrimientos ha pasado en la vida.

- Qué le sucedió?

- Primero su madre intentó envenenarlo dos veces porque quería librarse del niño. Después, como él no había muerto, ella lo vendió a una taberna.

- Cómo una madre puede hacer eso?

- La madre de Jake no quería tener hijos. Quería divertirse y un hijo impedía eso.

Serenity focalizó la mira del telescopio para ver a Jake nuevamente en la cubierta del Death Queen.

- Y su padre?

- Nunca supimos quien era.

- Y qué hizo que Jake dejase de ser pirata.

- Una mujer.

- Su esposa?

- Si.

- Entonces él desistió de esa vida de aventurero por ella.

- Lorelei le dio una vida: cariño y amor, cosas que él no conocía. Y le devolvió eso con su alma y su devoción.

- Y una mujer no podría darte esa vida, capitán Chiba? Darien se rió, a pesar de saber perfectamente lo que Serenity estaba sugiriendo.

- No soy como Jake. En verdad, ya tuve una esposa. Pero fue un error. Y un error trágico.

- Estuviste casado? - Serenity abrió enormemente los ojos.

- Si. Y ella murió cuando yo estaba en el mar.

- Oh, qué triste, Darien.

- No soy el tipo de hombre que se establece en un lugar y cría a su familia. Estoy muy pegado al mar.

Serenity no pudo esconder su decepción. Darien no cambiaría de vida por nada ni por nadie, ella pensó tristemente.

- Debemos bajar - Darien sugirió y Serenity concordó.

Estaba extrañamente silenciosa.

El la había decepcionado diciéndole que nunca amaría de nuevo y que no formaría una familia. Y la vida, de repente, le pareció sin sentido.

Mas tarde esa noche, Serenity se despertó con la sensación de que no estaba sola.

Se levantó asustada y miró a su alrededor.

- Todo está bien, Serenity. Soy yo, Darien.

Solamente entonces, en medio de la oscuridad, consiguió ver a Darien sentado sobre el baúl .

- Algún problema? - ella preguntó.

- Quería que vieses una cosa.

Darien la ayudó a bajar de la cama, y Serenity suspiró con alivio por estar usando las ropas de su hermano. Ahora, con una lámpara iluminando el cuarto, los dos fueron al ojo de buey.

- Pensé que habías trancado la puerta - él comentó.

- Siempre la tranco. Debo haberme olvidado después de las emociones de ayer.

- Por primera vez me alegra que no me hayas obedecido. Me gustaría que viese este espectáculo.- Darien señaló el cielo.

Siguiendo la indicación de Darien, Serenity se quedó sin aliento. En el cielo había millares de estrellas brillando. Pero, lo más sorprendente, era una lluvia de estrellas fugaces que cruzaban el firmamento.

- Es increíble! - ella murmuró impresionada.

- Pensé que te gustaría verlo. Los marineros suelen decir que las estrellas están bailando. No sucede frecuentemente, mas cuando ocurre y estoy en el mar, no dejo de observar ese bello espectáculo.

- Oh, Gracias. Estoy feliz de que me hayas despertado.

Darien sonrió satisfecho.

- ahora tengo una sorpresa para vos. Vamos subir a la cubierta.

- A esta hora?

-Vamos hacer un pequeño picnic.

Pronto llegaban a un rincón de la cubierta donde Darien había extendido una manta y había una pequeña cesta con comida.

- Qué es esto? - Serenity preguntó con un poco de recelo.-Tienes malas intenciones, capitán?

- Por el contrario, mis intenciones son las mejores posibles.

- Puedo imaginar lo que sucedería si mi chaperona estuviese aquí. Diría que el capitán no solamente está deseando ver las estrellas.

- Y yo debo admitir que tu chaperona podría tener razón?

Serenity sintió que su corazón latía más rápido.

Qué fácil sería entregarse a Darien. Y qué desastroso, también. Mordiéndose el labio, se acordó de su hermana y de todo lo que le había sucedido después haber sido atrapada con su enamorado en una situación complicada. Toda la sociedad la había condenado.

Aún así, una voz interior incentivaba a Serenity a arrojarse a los brazos de Darien y pasar la noche con él. Esa experiencia no tendría precio...

- Entonces confiesas que tienes malas intenciones. Y si te dijese que estás perdiendo el tiempo?

- Lo estoy, Serenity? - él le susurró al oído.

La voz suave de Darien le provocó estremecimientos en todo el cuerpo.

Bésame, Darien, le gustaría pedir. Por favor, solamente bésame, y después déjame volver a mi cuarto donde soñaré con vos, pero solamente serán sueños y no haremos nada de lo que podamos arrepentirnos.

- Eres una mujer increíble.

Corre, Serenity. Corre de vuelta a tu cuarto antes que sea demasiado tarde. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

No podía moverse.

- Una mujer diferente. - Darien comenzó a acariciarle el rostro.- Estoy seguro que ya has estado pensando en los placeres que los hombres y las mujeres comparten.

- Nunca pensé en eso.

- Ah, sos una linda mentirosa.

Antes que pudiese responder, Serenity se vio en los brazos de Darien. Nunca en su vida había pasado por sensaciones tan fuertes y extrañas.

Si pudiesen durar para siempre...

Tal vez ella se sentía así por el hechizo de la noche. A la luz de las estrellas fugaces, el ruido constante de las olas, la música del viento acariciando su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la mano de Darien. Una mano atrevida que tocaba puntos prohibidos.

Seria una ilusión?

El Lobo de Mar no era el noble héroe con el cual había soñado. Era un hombre con un pasado oscuro. Un pasado que podría llevarlo a ser ejecutado.

Serenity cerró los ojos, queriendo creer que Darien había cambiado, que habría un futuro para ellos...

- Nunca hiciste algo terrible de lo que más tarde te arrepentiste? - Darien preguntó con voz ronca.

- Oh, si - ella murmuró. - Huí con un pirata.

La risa de Darien llenó la noche.

- Y esa fue la peor cosa que te sucedió en la vida?

- No, no lo fue. - Serenity sabía que la peor cosa que podría sucederle sería estar en brazos de Darien, y eso estaba sucediendo en ese mismo momento. El no sería el hombre de su futuro, pero cómo resistir las sensaciones que sus caricias provocaban en su cuerpo?

-Esto está mal, Darien murmuró para sí mismo.

Estaba mal, pero no podía detenerse. Todo lo que deseaba era poseerla.

Serenity gimió de placer y enterró los dedos en los cabellos de Darien. Nunca en su vida había sentido un placer igual. Sus pechos tensos llegaban a doler, le y ya no lograba dominar su cuerpo.

Los besos se intensificaron y el mismo Darien gimió. Abrió la blusa que Serenity usaba y buscó sus pechos. Eran suaves y sus pezones se excitaron rápidamente con sus caricias. Sus labios se encontraron y el beso pareció no tener fin. Serenity no estaba rechazando nada en ese momento.

De repente, Darien detuvo el beso y las caricias. Con enorme esfuerzo, se levantó.

- Esto es solamente una muestra de los placeres que puedo ofrecerte - murmuró antes de que se apartar.

- Darien! A dónde vas?

- A tomar un baño frío, después tal vez a emborracharme.

Darien tomó un trago más de ron. Le dolía el estomago.

Podría haber poseído a Serenity. Gimió, exasperado. Nunca debería haber tenido la idea de llevarla a la cubierta bajo la luz de las estrellas fugaces. Nunca debería haber tocado las partes prohibidas de ese cuerpo tentador.

Podría solamente haberla besado.

- Capitán - Artemis llamó. - Qué sucedió?. Está tan extraño. No fue herido, verdad?

- No pasó nada, Artemis.

- Es por la señorita Tsukino que está así Es bueno que estemos yendo a Santa María. Estoy seguro que allá va a encontrar una bella muchacha con quien podrá divertirse.

Con esas palabras, Artemis se apartó protestando.

Darien volvió a pensar en Serenity y a suspirar.

Esto sin duda se estaba convirtiendo en el viaje más largo de su vida.

Serenity se quedó un largo tiempo mirando el mar a través del pequeño ojo de buey de la cabina. Las olas bajo a luz de la luna ganaban una belleza misteriosa. No sabía qué le había hecho Darien, una especie de magia, tal vez. Porque ahora se estaba sintiendo diferente... extraña y ansiosa. Con culpa y vergüenza, y deseó nunca más volver a ver Darien Chiba.

Seguramente una mujer decente no le daría semejantes libertades a un hombre. Qué podría hacer ahora?

Evitarlo. Y era lo que haría a partir del día siguiente.

Trancaría la puerta de la cabina y no lo dejaría entrar. Así no tendría que enfrentar su mirada y recordarse que solamente no se había entregado a él porque el propio Darien se había apartado.

No abriría la puerta sin importar cuales las circunstancias. Ni siquiera si el barco se prendiese fuego o se hundiese.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente, y Darien continuaba sin conseguir ver a Serenity. Cada vez que golpeaba la puerta de la cabina, la encontraba trancada. Solamente Seiya y Court tendrían entrada libre.

- Court – Darien llamó.

- Desea algo, capitán?

-Estás preparando una bandeja para la señorita Tsukino?

- Si, señor.

- Querría que le entregases esta nota a ella.- Darien colocó una carta sellada en el bolsillo del muchacho quien siguió rumbo a la cabina.

Valía la pena intentarlo. Serenity no podría estar encerrada eternamente.

Y qué demonios estaría haciendo allá debajo? Más cortinas? Serenity reconoció el débil golpe en la puerta.

- Sos vos, Court?

- Si, señorita Tsukino.

Ella abrió la puerta dejando y el muchacho entró. Se había enterado sobre mucho de su vida en los últimos días, inclusive que el padre de él podía ser gruñón y malhumorado, pero que era una buena persona.

- Tu quemadura mejoró?-ella preguntó solícitamente. El muchacho se había quemado el día anterior.

- Mejoró, señorita. Su idea de colocar jugo de ajo en la herida funcionó. Papá dijo que era tontería, pero cambió de idea cuando vio que las ampollas desaparecieron.

- Y tu padre, está bien?

- Sufriendo un terrible dolor en un diente?

- Pues te voy a sugerir un buen remedio. Tienen manzanilla en el barco?

- Artemis toma té de esa hierba, señorita Tsukino.

- Pues dile a tu padre que coloque tres gotas en el diente. Eso le va a aliviar el dolor hasta que pueda ir al saca dientes.

- Usted es una santa!- Court exclamó.

- No lo soy, Court.

- Me hace acordar mi madre, que era una dama como usted.

Serenity vio la tristeza en la mirada del muchacho. - Debes extrañar a tu madre, verdad?

- Oh, si - la voz de Court sonó temblorosa.

- Yo también perdí a mi madre cuando era muy chica. Aún así, me parece que fue ayer.

Court decidió marcharse de la cabina antes de llorar. Se acordó entonces de la nota del capitán.

- Señorita Tsukino, el capitán le mandó esto-. Serenity tomó el sobre lacrado.

- No te olvides de la manzanilla – ella le recordó al chico.

Al quedarse sola, Serenity se quedó mirando por un buen tiempo el sobre, antes de abrirlo.

_Me siente como si estuviese en invierno. Solamente el calor de tu sonrisa podrá traer de vuelta la primavera a mi vida. Espero que me permitas verte nuevamente._

_Todo suyo, Darien _

Serenity pasó los dedos sobre las letras sin poder esconder una sonrisa. Entonces el pirata era un poeta. Quién lo diría? Mantente lejos de él!

Ella sabía que debía escuchar su voz interior, pero leyó nuevamente las palabras que Darien había escrito y sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo.

Nunca nadie le había escrito palabras como esas. Nunca. Era el tipo de carta que toda mujer soñaba con recibir. Aún así, abolló el papel.

Pero cómo podría dejar que la angustia de Darien continuase? Antes que pudiese cambiar de idea, alisó la hoja de papel. Qué mal habría en guardar una carta?

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lobo de Mar**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Kinley Macgregor** **y el verdadero nombre de la novela es A Pirate Of Her Own y en español que es Lobo de Mar, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 12**

Dos días se pasaron y Darien todavía esperaba una respuesta a su carta.

No vino ninguna.

Había llegado demasiado lejos .La joven era inexperta y se había sentido avergonzada por haber permitido que la tocase tan íntimamente. Debía disculparse.

Frustrado, decidió comer algo. Al aproximarse a la cocina, oyó perfectamente la voz de Serenity conversando con el cocinero y con Court. Debía estar equivocado, pensó. Pero, no. Allá estaba ella revolviendo una enorme olla con una cuchara de madera.

- Ahora explíqueme de nuevo lo del vino.

Sorprendido, Darien se detuvo junto a la puerta. Esa era la voz de Rodale, el cocinero malhumorado? No podía ser.

- El médico me dijo que si se agrega un poco de vino, eso ayuda a la digestión y alivia el dolor de cabeza.

- Quién diría que algo tan simple puede ayudar a sacar el dolor.

El cocinero parecía admirado.

- Court, tráeme la leche - Serenity pidió.

El muchacho obedeció prontamente y Serenity puso la leche en la olla.

Usaba el vestido rosa y se había sujetado el cabello. Estaba bonita con el enorme delantal blanco.

Un aroma dulce invadió el aire, haciendo que el estomago de Darien gruñese.

- Quiere las papas ahora? - Court preguntó. - Oh, si, por favor.

La sonrisa de Serenity deslumbró a Darien. Nunca antes había visto que el cocinero aceptase que alguien revolviese sus ollas o que usase su cocina. Ni aceptaba ayudantes.

Resolvió salir de las sombras y hablar con ella. - Señorita Tsukino, cómo está?

Serenity levantó la vista y un rubor cubrió su rostro.

- Capitán - ella respondió fríamente.

Rodale pareció medio avergonzado por haber sido atrapao conversando con la joven allí en su cocina. El chico salió corriendo y tomó una escoba, fingiendo limpiar el piso.

- Me gustaría conversar con la señorita. - Darien dijo.

- Lamento, capitán, pero en este momento estoy muy ocupada. No puedo dejar lo que estoy haciendo. - Serenity fingió estar totalmente entretenida con la olla.

- Rodale puede encargarse de lo que estás preparando, señorita Tsukino.

Para enorme sorpresa de Darien, el cocinero se colocó detrás de Serenity con una actitud protectora.

- Parece que la joven dijo que no quiere conversar usted, capitán.

Darien se sorprendió. Desde que se había convertido en capitán, jamás uno de sus hombres se había atrevido a contrariarlo.

- Sabe lo que está haciendo, Rodale? - Darien preguntó con voz helada.

- Si, capitán. Estoy protegiendo a esta joven. No me parece correcto que ella se quede a solas con usted. Me entiende, verdad?

Serenity tuvo miedo que Darien fuese capaz de reaccionar a ese insulto de forma violenta.

- Todo está bien, Rodale. No hay ningún mal en conversar con el capitán. Va a cuida la olla? - Con esas palabras, Serenity salió de la cocina seguida de Darien. El continuaba contrariado con lo que acababa de suceder, pero no perdería la oportunidad tan esperada de estar a solas con Serenity.

Entraron en la cabina y él pensó en cerrar la puerta, mas resolvió dejarla abierta.

- Desde cuando te escapas a la cocina? - preguntó sin rodeos.

- Por qué? Estás celoso?

- Recuerdo que dejé muy en claro que no debías andar sola por el barco.

- Resolví desobedecer tus órdenes cuando me di cuenta a tu lado corría el mayor peligro. Ya no confío en vos, capitán.

- Puedes confiar en mí! - Darien exclamó exasperado.

- Por qué debería? Me mentiste desde el comienzo. Solamente estaba esperando la oportunidad para ponerme las manos encima.

Darien apenas podía creer en lo que oía. Serenity le estaba atribuyendo toda la culpa de lo que había sucedido?

- Es curioso. Aquella noche parecía estar gustándote bastante que te tocase. No avanzamos solamente porque yo decidí apartarme.

Serenity perdió totalmente la cabeza.

- Sos un monstruo, un hombre vil. Cómo puedes decirme esas palabras en la cara? Crees que una mujer decente desea entregarse a un pirata inhumano?

Darien quería responder a esos insultos, pero estaba tan sorprendido con el ataque inesperado que acabó dando un paso atrás. Aprovechando eso, Serenity fue hacia adelante con las uñas preparadas para atacarlo.

- Sugiero que salgas inmediatamente de aquí y que vayas a buscarte una mujer que esté a tu altura - ella dijo, empujándolo hacia afuera de la cabina y cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Cuando Darien se recuperó de la sorpresa e intentó entrar nuevamente, vio que ella había colocado la tranca.

Nunca nadie le había dicho a Darien Nathaniel Chiba qué hacer o a dónde ir.

Nadie! Enfurecido, fue a la sala de herramientas y volvió de allá con un hacha. Sin vacilar, derribó la puerta con apenas algunos hachazos.

Serenity ya se había cambiado y ahora usaba una fina camisola. Cuando la puerta cayó, ella miró a Darien horrorizada. Después del susto, su primer pensamiento fue que estaba casi desnuda delante de ese hombre diabólico y corrió a la cama, cubriéndose con la colcha hecha de retazos.

- Nunca más pongas una puerta entre nosotros! - bramó Darien en un tono colérico.

Serenity abrió enormemente los ojos ante ese hombre enorme y enfurecido, blandiendo un hacha en las manos.

Debería estar aterrorizada, pero comenzó a reírse. Era una situación ridícula.

Darien no podía creerlo. Cómo esa joven podía reírse así después de lo que él había hecho?

- Voy a llevarte a la cabina de Artemis y allá podrás vestirte.

Serenity se dio cuenta que no debería desobedecer a Darien en ese momento.

- Parece que no podré trancar la puerta esta noche, verdad, capitán - ella bromeó.

Darien sólo protestó con algunos sonidos ininteligibles.

- Quién está? - Pesty preguntó desde dentro del cuarto de Artemis cuando Serenity golpeó la puerta del viejo marinero.

- Soy yo, Serenity. Artemis está? - ella no podía entender cómo podía hallar natural conversar con un pájaro, pero esa noche todo era posible. Cielos, Darien había atacado la puerta con un hacha!

Se acordó de como su padre vivía diciéndole que solamente ella le hacía perder completamente la cabeza.

Era un rasgo negativo de su personalidad, pensó Serenity. A veces cometía errores impensables, decía lo que no debería y encima lo ejecutaba.

Dos días más y ella estaría segura, ella pensó mientras entraba en la cabina de Artemis para cambiarse.

Más tarde, ya de vuelta en su cabina, Serenity estaba sentada en la cama cuando oyó pasos. Naturalmente, era Darien. - Desea algo, capitán?

El sacudió la cabeza y se entretuvo colocando un colchón cerca de donde antes había estado la puerta.

- Qué piensas que estás haciendo? - Serenity preguntó, yendo hasta donde Darien estaba.

- Me estoy preparando para dormir, si no te importa.

- Claro que me importa! Si. No te quiero durmiendo en mi cabina.

- No estoy en tu cabina. Si mirás bien, verás que estoy en el corredor.

- Ah, y qué diferencia hay? Puedes entrar en la cabina cuando quieras. Piensas que soy tan idiota que voy a aceptar dormir tan cerca tuyo?

-Estoy aquí solamente para asegurarme que nadie te perturbe.

-Serenity lo miró abismada.

- Vete a dormir, señorita Tsukino.

Vacilantemente, ella volvió a la cama, cubriéndose cuidadosamente. Los minutos fueron pasando y Darien no se movió.

Durante toda la noche, Darien oyó a Serenity dar vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. El tampoco había dormido nada.

- Lamento haber roto la puerta, Serenity. No debería haber perdido la cabeza.

- Yo soy la culpable de eso. Dije cosas que no debería haber dicho.

Eso ya era un comienzo. Darien se animó un poco.

- Si, realmente exageraste.

- Es uno de mis defectos. Mi padre siempre me llama la atención por esa impulsividad.

Se quedaron algunos minutos en silencio.

Serenity se quedó pensando que pronto llegarían a la isla de Santa María, y entonces no vería más a Darien.

Por qué ese pensamiento le causaba dolor en el pecho?

- Darien - ella llamó.

- Si?

-Antes que te acostases ahí, estaba pensando en mi madre. Vos no aprobarías el modo de ser de ella. Fue mi mamá quien me enseñó a tener esas ideas modernas.

- Y qué decía tu padre de eso?

- El la apoyaba. Peleaban, por supuesto, pero papá parecía aceptar que ella tuviese ideas diferentes.

- Ella también quería ser escritora? - preguntó, imaginando la razón que había llevado a Serenity a querer trabajar en el periódico de su padre.

- No, quería ser exploradora.

- No te creo!

- Quería viajar a lugares lejanos y peligrosos.

- Y lo hizo ?

- No. papá la convenció de que debería quedarse en casa cuidando a sus hijos.

Darien se rió al pensar en como sería Serenity cuando era niña. Apostaría que les había dado mucho trabajo a sus padres.

- Mi madre - él dijo -, nunca le levantó la voz a mi padre. No creo que tuviese opinión propia.

- Pienso que ese es el tipo de mujer con quien los hombres sueñan -Serenity habló un poco decepcionada.

- No lo sé. - Darien no quería que Serenity se pusiese triste.

- Creo que hay hombres, como tu padre, a quienes les gustan las mujeres con opinión propia. O que le gustan los desafíos.

Un largo silencio reinó en la cabina, pero Darien sabía que Serenity no se había dormido.

Finalmente, ella preguntó:

- Y qué tipo de hombre sos vos, Darien?

La pregunta de Serenity quedó sin respuesta.

Darien no le había respondido esa noche, y Serenity había esperado que él viniese a manifestarse más tarde sobre el asunto.

Sentía que había perdido una batalla. Ahora Darien parecía no se interesaba más en ella como mujer, o tal vez ni siquiera le tuviese ningún afecto. Y eso le dolía.

Serenity se prometió a sí misma no pensar más en el asunto. Pronto ellos se separarían y cada un continuaría con su vida. Y no dejaría de ningún modo que Darien se diese cuenta de cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Con tal decisión, se quedó mirando el barco aproximarse cada vez más a la isla de Santa María. Y, en verdad, nunca había visto un paisaje tan lindo. La tierra surgía en medio del oceano misteriosamente.

Seiya estaba a su lado

- Esa es una isla desconocida y habitada solamente por... viejos piratas.

- Pero Rodale me dijo que podría comprar aquí un pasaje en un barco carguero. Ningún barco de ese tipo pasa por esta isla?

- Ah, si, vienen - Seiya confirmó.

Serenity miró la playa maravillosa que tenía enfrente y suspiró. Pronto estaría en camino a Savannah.

Ese pensamiento debería ser alentador, pero no lo era. Por qué tenía que desear cosas imposibles?

Darien y ella habían conversado bastante en las noches anteriores. Serenity ahora sabía muchas cosas sobre los padres y la hermana de Darien. Y él le había contado sobre sus aventuras como pirata y, aún sabiendo que formaban parte de su pasado oscuro, ella se había emocionado con muchas de esas historias.

Pero Darien no le había dicho ni una palabra sobre el tiempo que había pasado en la marina inglesa y Serenity se preguntaba la razón de eso.

Le gustaban las conversaciones que tenían en los momentos en que sólo se escuchaba el ir y venir de las olas.

Y pronto esas conversaciones ya no existirían.

En algunas horas más...

Serenity suspiró.

El barco contorneó una enorme montaña y pronto estaban del otro lado de la isla, donde se encontraba el puerto. Los rayos de sol parecían jugar con las olas que lamían la arena tan blanca como nieve. Tres barcos estaban anclados en el pequeño puerto y se podían ver algunas casas esparcidas por la isla.

- Es maravilloso, no? - Darien había llegado al lado de Serenity sin que ella lo notase.

- Por qué la llaman isla de Santa María?

- El nombre es como una especie de broma, ya que la Armada Española siempre anclaba en la verdadera isla de Santa María. Entonces está pasó a ser la Santa María de los piratas.

- Y ahora?

- Se convirtió en un refugio de antiguos piratas que lograron escapar de sus pasados antes que las autoridades los encontrasen. Aquí viven en paz y charlan sobre los viejos días cuando los piratas gobernaban estos mares. Y hasta hay una pequeña tienda, gracias a Robert Dreck.

- Quién es él?

- Un antiguo amigo mío. - Darien se dio vuelta hacia Artemis y lo mandó a ocuparse de la vela mayor. - Supongo que quieres tomar las cosas que dejaste en la cabina – él dijo con voz ronca.

Serenity se preguntó la razón de la tristeza que parecía haber en la mirada de Darien. Podría ser porque iban a separarse? Mirándolo en ese momento, tuvo dudas de que lograría dejarlo.

Pero debía hacerlo!

- Voy a buscar mis cosas - ella murmuró confundida.

Darien la observó atravesando la cubierta y sintió su corazón pesado. Quería llamarla y decirle que sería él quien la llevaría de vuelta a su casa.

Pero, por qué haría eso?

Apartó la pregunta de su mente porque tenía miedo de descubrir la respuesta. Todo lo que sabía era que daría su propia alma por pasar algunos días más con Serenity.

Déjala ir, Chiba, él murmuró para sí mismo. Tenía que dejarla ir... para el bien de todos.

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lobo de Mar**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Kinley Macgregor** **y el verdadero nombre de la novela es A Pirate Of Her Own y en español que es Lobo de Mar, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 13**

Serenity se sentó en el bote que la llevaría hasta la playa. Darien la acompañaba. Seiya y algunos otros marineros también venían en el mismo bote.

La mitad de la tripulación se quedaría en el barco, mientras la otra mitad bajaría a la isla. Y esa parte cantaba ruidosamente. Serenity no podía culparlos ya que era un lugar maravilloso.

Algunas personas esperaban el bote. Había inclusive un grupo de mujeres usando ropas coloridas y faldas medio levantadas. No cabía duda sobre cual era su profesión.

Serenity deseó también poder usar ropas más livianas y más cortas. El calor en la isla era sofocante y ella estaba sudando y soñando con un baño.

Seiya remó lo más cerca posible da playa. Los marineros se arrojaron al agua y llegaron a la playa a nado.

- Lo lamento, pero va a tener que mojarse, señorita Tsukino - Seiya comentó.

- Pues mi ropa se va a secar en instantes con el calor que está haciendo.

Ella se levantó dispuesta a pisar dentro del agua.

- Puedo ayudarte, señorita Tsukino? - Darien ofreció.

Serenity vaciló. Ellos no se habían tocado desde esa noche.

- Yo... yo...

Sin esperar la respuesta, Darien se adelantó y la tomó en sus brazos.

- Puedes colocarme en el suelo- ella murmuró, sintiendo su corazón acelerado.

- No hay necesidad de estropear tu único vestido - él dijo.

Está mal sentirme así, Serenity se reprobó. Pero lo que más deseaba en ese minuto era un otro beso. Pero eso no sucedería. Un hombre no debía tocar a una mujer en público sin que hubiesen hecho los votos del matrimonio. Las libertades que ella le había permitido a Darien la otra noche habían sido un enorme error.

Aún así, permitió que el guapo capitán la cargase en sus brazos hasta la playa.

- Darien! - alguien gritó.

Serenity se volvió y vio a un hombre de unos cincuenta años viniendo en dirección a ellos.

- Que bueno verte! - exclamó el extraño, abrazándolo.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, Robert. Permíteme presentarte a Serenity Tsukino. Señorita Tsukino, este es Robert Dreck, el gobernador de la isla.

Robert se rió mientras saludaba a Serenity.

- Gobernador! Sabe por qué pasé a mandar en esta isla? Me la gané en un juego de cartas - Robert dijo riendo. - Pero es un Minako conocerla, señorita Tsukino. Cuéntame, Chiba, cómo conseguiste que una joven como esta aceptase estar a tu lado?

- Fue el destino - Serenity respondió por Darien.

- Mi Dios! - Robert exclamó abriendo una enorme sonrisa. - No creo lo que estoy viendo! Ese es Jake?

Sin pedir permiso, Robert Dreck corrió para abrazar a su otro amigo.

- Jake salvó la vida de Robert una vez - Darien explicó.- Sé que Robert no quiso ser maleducado alejándose tan rudamente, pero no ha visto a Jake hace tiempo.

- No necesitas explicarme nada. Pero cuéntame como llegaste a conocer Robert.

Darien se mordió los labios y se enderezó. Serenity pensó que él no respondería su pregunta. Pero, finalmente, Darien habló.

- Me casé con su hija.

Después de saludar a Jake con entusiasmo, Robert proveyó algunos carros que llevaron a Darien, a Serenity, a Jake y a Artemis a su casa de estilo griego que quedaba en medio de una plantación. Allí presentó a Serenity a su esposa, Martha, y su hija, Kristen.

Martha, que debería tener unos diez años menos que Robert, tenía bellos ojos azules y un cabello que poseía apenas algunos hilos blancos. Era baja, gordita y bastante alegre. Parecía una persona feliz.

Pronto se dio cuenta que Serenity estaba necesitando desesperadamente un baño y la llevó al piso superior, ordenando a las criadas que proveyesen agua caliente. Sugirió que después del baño, Serenity se acomodase en uno de los cuartos de huespedes.

Kristen, que debía tener la edad de Serenity, dirigió a las criadas mientras llenaban la bañera con agua.

- Señorita Tsukino- Kristen llamó.- Tu baño está pronto y estamos aquí para ayudarla a desvestirte.

- Gracias. - Serenity observó a Kristen. Allí estaba la hermana de la fallecida esposa de Darien. Pero la joven no parecía estar siendo hostil.

Un lindo vestido azul estaba extendido sobre la cama.

- Pensé en traerte un vestido que combinase con el color de tus ojos - Kristen explicó. - Forma parte de la mercadería que papá compró la semana pasada.

- Es muy lindo. Gracias.

- Señorita Tsukino?

- Llámame Serenity, por favor.

- Serenity, sé que acabamos de conocernos. Pero quiero que sepas que soy una persona que me gusta mucho escuchar. Puedes contarme lo que te está perturbando.

Serenity se quedó calada. Cómo podría abrirse con Kristen?

- Es sobre mi hermana y Darien, verdad?

Serenity se mordió los labios, sin querer tocar ese asunto. Sin embargo, le gustaría saber algunas cosas.

- Darien amaba mucho a tu hermana, verdad?

- Quieres saber la verdad?

- Por favor.

Kristen dispensó a las criadas y cerró la puerta. Sólo entonces se volvió hacia Serenity.

- Teresa se enamoró de otro hombre. Era el hijo de un granjero de esta isla, y ella solía escaparse de casa de noche para encontrarse con él.

Serenity abrió enormemente los ojos. Esa era la última cosa que habría esperado que Kristen le contase.

- Mis padres no sabían de nada - Kristen prosiguió, - y yo le prometí a Teresa que no les contaría nada. Me arrepiento mucho ahora de no haber hecho eso. Tal vez Teresa hubiese dejado de encontrarse con ese hombre.

Kristen fue hasta a ventana y miró por un largo tiempo afuera. Después retomó su historia.

- Ellos se encontraron durante algunos meses y entonces Teresa descubrió que estaba esperando un hijo.

- Pero entonces. .. - Serenity pareció confundida.

- Bien, déjame que te explique mejor. Todo comenzó con Darien.

- Con Darien?

- Si. Cuando Darien encontró a Amy, no sabía donde llevarla. La muchacha estaba tenía una enfermedad terrible y Darien la trajo a esta isla, porque mi madre era la única persona que sabía tratar ese mal. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La enfermedad ya se había esparcido por todo el cuerpo de Amy y mi madre y Teresa procuraron disminuir su sufrimiento.

Kristen tragó en seco antes de continuar.

- Teresa se había hecho amiga de Amy y le hizo compañía hasta sus últimos días. Más tarde, cuando Darien descubrió que Teresa estaba embarazada y que el hombre que la había abandonado y se había marchado de la isla, insistió en casarse con ella.

La mirada de Kristen se encontró con la de Serenity.

- No puedes imaginarte como estaba Teresa. Sabía que Darien no la amaba, pero aceptó casarse con él por el bebé.

Con la cara triste, Kristen apretó sus manos. No le era fácil volver a recordar de esos tiempos difíciles.

- Darien, que Dios lo bendiga, intentó establecerse aquí. Dejó de navegar, pero se quedaba mirando el mar con agonía. Finalmente, Teresa insistió mucho para que él volviese al mar. Darien prometió que volvería aquí antes que el bebé naciese.

- Pero no consiguió llegar a tiempo - Serenity murmuró.

- El bebé nació antes de tiempo y Teresa murió en el parto.

- Y el bebé?

- Nació muerto.

- Oh, Kristen, qué pena - Serenity abrazó a Kristen consolándola.

- Está bien. Me gusta pensar que Teresa finalmente encontró paz. No puedes imaginar cuan infeliz era. Una noche la escuché llorar por horas mientras Darien caminaba de un lado al otro sin saber qué hacer. Teresa no podía superar la pérdida del hombre que amaba.

- Qué historia triste - Serenity murmuró.

- Yo siempre me preocupé por Darien. Sabía que él se culpaba por no haber estado presente cuando el bebé nació. Y ahora me alegra que él te haya encontrado. Todos merecemos segundas oportunidades. Ahora dime, cuándo planean casarse?

Serenity se asustó con la pregunta y no pudo hablar por algunos segundos.

- Qué dijiste?

- No debes tener vergüenza de hablar. Yo amaba a Teresa, pero también amo Darien, y todo lo que quiero es que sea feliz.

- Pero no estamos planeando casarnos. En verdad, planeo comprar un pasaje de barco para que me lleve de vuelta a mi casa.

Kristen frunció la frente claramente decepcionada. - Pero pensé...

- Darien y yo nos llevamos muy mal – Serenity le explicó. - Nos peleamos todo el tiempo y por cualquier cosa.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kristen.- él te enloquece, verdad?

- Oh, si.

- Y a vos te encanta irritarlo?

- Cómo sabes eso?

La sonrisa de Kristen se agrandó todavía más.

- Sentía lo mismo con mi marido.

- No sabía que estabas casada.

- Estoy casada hace seis años. Me enamoré a primera vista. En el momento en que conocí a George, supe que él era el hombre para mí. Vos sientes lo mismo por Darien. Vi eso en tu cara cuando lo miras.

- No puedo amar a Darien. El es un pirata.

Kristen se encogió de hombros como si eso no tuviese la menor importancia.

- Y entonces? George también lo era. Y también mi padre. Los hombres hacen cosas de las que después se arrepienten. Ni Darien ni Jake son malos hombres. Segundo punto, Darien fue un pirata, ya no lo es. El pasado no puede condenarte por el resto de tu vida. Y tercer punto, Darien te ama - Kristen exclamó con un suspiro romántico. - Nunca lo vi mirar a una mujer como te mira a vos.

- No se te escapa nada, querida? - Serenity comentó riendo.

- Nada. Pero dime, si él nunca hubiese sido un pirata, cómo te sentirías en relación a Darien?

- Es lindo, no te parece?

- Más lindo que muchos pecados.

- Y encantador.

- Sin duda.

- Me hace reír cuando no estoy irritada con él.

- Un punto a favor. Mi querida, ya es demasiado tarde para vos. Estás enamorada de Darien Chiba.

Serenity sacudió la cabeza negando.

- No puedo estarlo. Siempre soñé que encontraría un hombre especial, pero en las últimas semanas vi que la vida no es como en los cuentos de hadas.

- No elegimos al hombre de quien nos enamoramos, mi querida. Y los amamos con y a pesar de sus defectos. Corrígeme si me equivoco, Serenity. Te falta el aire cuando Darien está cerca?

- Oh, Si.

- Sientes estremecimientos?

- Algunas veces.

- Tienes ganas de implorarle que te bese y te acaricie?

- Tengo que confesar que si.

- Entonces es lo que diagnostiqué.

- Qué quieres decir, Kristen?

- Estás enamorada, señorita Tsukino. Y la pregunta siguiente es simplemente esta: Qué planeas hacer respecto a eso?

**Continuara…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lobo de Mar**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Kinley Macgregor** **y el verdadero nombre de la novela es A Pirate Of Her Own y en español que es Lobo de Mar, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 14**

Qué planeaba hacer, se preguntó Serenity durante el baño. Kristen la había llevado a descubrir la verdad. Estaba enamorada. Salió de la tina y tomó el vestido azul. Ahora, a solas, podía pensar con calma en esa realidad.

Cómo podía haber sido tan ciega? Kristen había descubierto la verdad en minutos.

- Qué voy a hacer? - murmuró para sí misma.

Tomó la bolsita con monedas que Rodale le había dado para comprar el pasaje de vuelta a casa. Había vacilado en aceptarla, pero necesitaba dinero y de dónde lo sacaría? Le había prometido devolverse más tarde. Naturalmente, no sabría cómo hacerlo ya que o marinero estaría siempre en algún lugar perdido en esos mares enormes.

Pero ella estaría en casa. En su casa.

Se volvería a encontrar con su padre, Minako y Jonathan. Y Zafiro.

Pero nunca más vería a Darien. El era su caballero soñado. Cómo lograría dejar de amarlo?

Seria tan fácil confesar su amor. Decirle a Darien que quería estar a su lado por el resto de su vida. Pero no era tan simple.

- Oh, Darien - ella murmuró. - Si al menos supiese lo que sientes por mí. ..

La casa de Robert Dreck tenía un nombre sugestivo: La Gran mansión. La había construido al estilo de las enormes mansiones de Virginia que había admirado siendo niño. Después de años de piratería, y con su talento para jugar al póker, Robert había juntado un buen dinero, había decidido establecerse en Santa María, y había puesto sus ojos en la hija de un oficial.

Tan pronto el padre de Martha había visto la casa que Robert estaba construyendo, había aceptado que su hija se casase con ese hombre supuestamente rico.

Al principio, Martha se había irritado con la actitud codiciosa de su padre, pero no duró mucho y se enamoró de Robert.

En todos los años que los conocía, Darien había sido testigo de la felicidad de esa pareja.

Y Robert siempre había amado a sus hijas.

Darien suspiró recordando a Teresa. Había sido una linda muchacha con largos cabellos rubios y una apariencia dócil. Como su madre, nunca decía una palabra dura y siempre estaba sonriendo.

A pesar de desearla, Darien nunca había llegado a amar Teresa. Pero había intentado ser un buen marido, a pesar de desear tan desesperadamente volver al mar.

Ahora lo que más quería era ver a Serenity. Dónde se había metido?

- Darien, estás bien? - Kristen preguntó, preocupada por su amigo.

- Muy bien.

- Entonces por qué estás caminando como un león enjaulado?

- No tienes cosas más importante que hacer que espiarme?

- Bien, en verdad tengo. Debo buscar a la señorita Tsukino y decirle que llegó al puerto un barco carguero que va a los Estados Unidos. Pregunté, y ellos aceptan pasajeros.

Darien sintió un frío recorrer su cuerpo.

- Entonces, si me das permiso... – Kristen fingió que iba a subir las escaleras.

- Espera!

- Qué pasa? - ella preguntó con la más inocente de las sonrisas.

Darien pensó en lo que podría decir. Le gustaría subir e implorarle a Serenity que no partiese. Quería que se quedase con él.

Podría decirle que era su responsabilidad llevarla a su casa.

Por qué ella gastaría dinero en una pasaje si podía viajar gratis con él?

Un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza.

- De dónde sacó dinero para el pasaje? Lo sabes, Kristen?

- Tal vez haya pirateado...

- No es gracioso, Kristen.

- Bien, si me das permiso, voy a subir e darle la noticia. A no ser que...

- A no ser que... qué? - Darien preguntó esperanzado.

- Oh, nada, nada. - Kristen se dio vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Pero internamente Kristen subió las escaleras protestando.

- Cabeza dura, Darien Chiba. Siento pena por Serenity por haberte tenido que aguantar.

Kristen entró sonriendo al cuarto de Serenity.

- Se te Pasó el dolor de cabeza? - preguntó.

- Más o menos.

- Bien, tengo una noticia que podrá ayudarte. Hay un barco en los muelles que va a los Estados Unidos.

- Oh! - Serenity murmuró, sintiendo su dolor de cabeza aumentar. - Supongo que debo buscar a su capitán.

- No es necesario - Kristen le aseguró. - Papá ya habló con él, y el capitán dijo que no hay problema alguno en tenerte como pasajera.

Kristen pasó sus manos por sus cabellos y pareció preocupada.

- No hay ningún problema, verdad?

A Serenity le gustaría decir que si, que había un enorme problema. Cómo separarse de Darien.

- Ningún Problema - mintió nuevamente. - Sabes cuándo el capitán planea partir?

- En tres días.

- Tres días! - El corazón de Serenity pareció hundirse. Tres días y nunca más vería a Darien.

Kristen se aproximó sin esconder una sonrisa.

- Sabes, mi querida, que muchas cosas pueden suceder en tres días.

- Claro. El mundo puede acabarse .Yo puedo caer muerta o...

- O quizás Darien te pida casamiento.

Serenity lanzó una carcajada. La idea era tan absurda que no consiguió controlarse.

- Ah, no me crees, verdad?

- Darien dejó muy en claro que no quiere casarse de nuevo, Kristen.

- Hay una gran diferencia entre lo que un hombre dice y lo que realmente quiere. Confía en mí. Nadie sabe manipular a un hombre tan bien como yo.

- pero, y si Darien quiere volver nuevamente al mar?

- Déjalo ir. Volverá muy rápidamente.

Podía confiar en Kristen? Tal vez. Después de todo, la joven conocía a Darien hacía más tiempo, y era inteligente y observadora.

Si alguien podía decir si Darien estaba o no enamorado era Kristen.

Y ella había afirmado eso. Y creía que Darien estaba a punto de hacer una propuesta de casamiento.

Mi Dios, y si Kristen estuviese equivocada?

- No sé, Kristen.

- Por lo menos piensa en el asunto. Y hazlo rápidamente. El tiempo no está de nuestro lado.

Por casi una hora Serenity se dejó arreglar y peinar por Kristen y su criada. Pero el resultado valió la pena. Sus cabellos habían sido peinados de tal forma que sus ojos se realzaban. El vestido también le quedó perfecto.

- Espera a que Darien te vea - Kristen le susurró al oído cuando bajaban las escaleras.

Parándose en la puerta de la sala de estar, Serenity vio primero a Jake que conversaba con Robert. Darien estaba al lado de los dos amigos de espaldas a ella.

Un poco decepcionada, Serenity siguió a Kristen y fue a sentarse en el sofá al lado de Martha.

- Señorita Tsukino, estás muy bonita! - Martha exclamó al verla. - Robert! - ella llamó a su marido. - Creo que vas a tener trabajo en mantener a los muchachos lejos de la señorita Tsukino.

Serenity se ruborizó al oír el elogio.

Darien se dio vuelta y cuando vio Serenity sus ojos se abrieron como platos y una sonrisa de aprobación apareció en sus labios. Eso provocó estremecimientos en Serenity. Nunca en su vida ella había recibido una mirada de admiración como la de Darien.

- Bien, estamos todos listos para cenar, verdad? - Martha preguntó, llevando a los invitados a la sala de cenar.

Kristen tal vez tuviese razón, Serenity pensó.

Tal vez, apenas tal vez, debiese escuchar a su nueva amiga. Porque si Kristen sabía todo sobre hombres, entonces ella sabía mil veces más lo que Serenity sentía en ese momento.

La cena transcurrió agradablemente. La sala era enorme. Había dos candelabros de oro en la mesa y Martha había sacado su mejor loza, platería y cristales. Nunca en la vida Serenity había visto tanto esplendor.

Pato relleno, cerdo asado, cestas con frutas y carnes variadas fueron muy bien servidas por las criadas.

Serenity escuchaba a los hombres contar sus aventuras en el mar. Martha se dio vuelta hacia ella con aire interesado.

- Darien me contó que eres escritora. Qué profesión maravillosa, señorita Tsukino. Qué bueno que tu padre te haya permitido que trabajases de eso ya que a los hombres sólo les gusta que las mujeres sean madres y amas de casa.

- De hecho, muchos son los que se escandalizan con lo que hago - Serenity confesó. - Incluso mujeres.

- Yo siempre quise hacer algo de ese tipo. Conoces la obra de la escritora Mary Wollstonecraft?

- Leí todos sus libros.

- Un escándalo, verdad? - Martha exclamó. - Escribe sobre temas indecentes según la mayoría de las personas. Pero yo admiro sus ideas. Me acuerdo que quedé castigada cuando tenía trece años y mi padre me agarró leyendo. Como tantos otros hombres, él creía que la lectura llenaría mi cabeza con ideas diabólicas.

Y así la cena fue transcurriendo con Martha contando sus historias. Kristen acordándose de algunos acontecimientos divertidos, y Darien apenas mirando a Serenity.

Cuando terminaron la sobremesa, los hombres fueron al escritorio de Robert, y Martha llevó a las mujeres a la sala de estar.

- Serenity? - Darien la llamó.

- Si, capitán?

- Estuve pensando si te gustaría pasear por el jardín. Es una noche muy agradable.

Serenity bajó la voz para que ni Martha ni Kristen escuchasen su respuesta.

- Me acuerdo de otra noche agradable, en la que me permití estar a sola con vos.

- Te prometo que voy a actuar diferente esta vez. - él se inclinó y susurró al oído de Serenity. - A no ser que quieras que lo que sucedió esa noche se repita. En este caso, no voy a poder decepcionar a una dama.

El corazón de Serenity latió más fuerte. En parte estaba feliz al escuchar que Darien todavía la deseaba. Sin embargo, era errado alentarlo.

- Te equivocas si piensas que puede hacerme desear aquello que - en verdad - sos vos quien desea. No sigo los pasos de ningún hombre, y mucho menos los tuyos.

Darien colocó la mano sobre su corazón y le dio una mirada mortificada.

- Me has herido muy profundamente con sus palabras. - Entonces, la sonrisa de él volvió. - Pero dime: qué te haría unirte a mí en un paseo por el jardín?- Darien se volvió hacia Kristen.- Amiga, dile a Serenity que ella estará segura conmigo por algunos pocos minutos. Sabes que soy un hombre honorable.

- Ah, te conozco muy bien, Darien Chiba. - Kristen se rió también. - Pero puedes ir, Serenity. Mamá y yo dejaremos las puertas abiertas. Si él se atreve a besarte, vuelve corriendo adentro.

Darien sujetó el brazo de Serenity y la llevó afuera.

**Continuara…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lobo de Mar**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Kinley Macgregor** **y el verdadero nombre de la novela es A Pirate Of Her Own y en español que es Lobo de Mar, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 15**

Realmente era una linda noche y el jardín era encantador.

- Qué quieres hablar conmigo, capitán?

- Estuve pensando que no es una buena idea comprar el pasaje en ese barco mercante. Nunca se sabe qué tipo de capitán tiene.

Serenity contuvo la respiración. Darien iba a decir las palabras que ella ansiaba escuchar?

- Me está pidiendo que me quede con vos, Darien?

- Solamente creo que deberías pensar dos veces antes de tomar esa decisión.

- Por qué? Pensar dos veces antes que me vea en medio de la noche en un barco lleno de hombres en quienes no puedo confiar? Hum... no sé por qué me parece que ya pasé por esta situación antes. Por lo menos sé que el capitán de ese barco no es un pirata, buscado por no sé cuantos gobiernos.

- Solamente estoy buscado por dos gobiernos, pero esa no es la cuestión.

- Entonces que razón puede haber?

Darien no quería decir algo de lo cual se arrepentiría después. Entonces, cambió de tema.

- Dónde conseguiste el dinero para el pasaje?

- No es asunto tuyo.

- Todo sobre vos es asunto mío.

Serenity lo miró boquiabierta.

- Cómo llegaste de esa conclusión?

- Fui quien te metió en esta situación y ...

- Pues estás equivocado. Quien se metió en esto fui yo misma. Sólo me tengo a mí para culparme.

- Si, pero como hombre, mi deber es...

- Oh, por favor. No me vengas con ese cuento.

Darien se sintió dividido entre el deseo de besar a Serenity y el de estrangularla. Definitivamente, ella era un verdadero desafío.

- No podemos conversar sin terminar peleándonos? Serenity sonrió y comenzó a acariciar una bella rosa amarilla que había en un arbusto a su lado. La luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro y Darien la halló todavía más bonita.

- Peleamos mucho, verdad?

- Si. Darien intentaba encontrar algún argumento que la convenciese para continuar en el Triton's Revenge.

- Te estás preocupando en vano. Ya no voy escribir historias sobre vos, sobre Jake o cualquier miembro de su tripulación. Solamente quiero volver a mi casa - ella dijo, sentándose en uno de los bancos del jardín.

Darien caminó hasta el banco y se sentó también.

- Pero por qué? Sabes lo que vas a encontrar en su casa y en tu ciudad. Los chismes, los...

- Lo sé- ella lo interrumpió y su voz revelaba que estaba sufriendo. - Sé que las personas me van a condenar. - Serenity levantó la vista hacia Darien. - Pero un día voy a tener que volver. Cuanto más me demore, más hostilidad enfrentaré.

Darien quería argumentar con Serenity, le gustaría de escoger las palabras adecuadas, las que la convencerían de quedarse con él. Ni siquiera sabía por qué quería tanto eso, pero de una cosa estaba seguro: sufriría mucho si Serenity se embarcase en ese barco.

Darien tocó la cara de ella delicadamente. Estaba tan bonita que haría cualquier cosa para que ese momento no se terminase nunca.

- Estás pensando en besarme, capitán Chiba?

- Y si dijese que si?

- Yo te recordaría tu promesa.

- Qué quieres? Que me vaya?

Serenity notó la amargura que había en los ojos de Chiba. Estaría equivocada?

- No - ella respondió honestamente. - No quiero que te vayas.

Ella contuvo la respiración y esperó el beso.

- Capitán Chiba!

Darien se levantó inmediatamente y se encontró con Kristen junto al banco.

- Vine a avisarte que el carpintero llegó. Pediste que te avisasen cuando el hombre llegase. Sólo estoy obedeciendo tus órdenes.

- Qué diablos vino hacer ese hombre aquí a esta hora? - Darien se dio vuelta hacia Serenity y había desconsuelo en su mirada.

- Quién sabe en algún otra momento, Serenity?

Ella apenas sacudió la cabeza concordando y Darien se apartó.

- Regla número tres mi amiga - Kristie dijo sonriendo al quedarse solas,- siempre deja al hombre deseando más.

- Cómo es eso?

- Quieres tener el control sobre nuestro buen capitán o volver a tu casa en el barco carguero.

Tal vez fuese la luna llena, Serenity pensó, porque en ese momento resolvió tomar la decisión que su corazón mandaba.

- Muy bien, Kristen. Qué podemos hacer?

Ahora que estaba en comando, Kristen parecía un huracán. Pasó gran parte de la mañana siguiente enseñándole a Serenity como conquistar a Darien. Había una serie de trucos que incluían la forma cadenciosa de caminar, o de bajar las pestañas, o suspirar en el momento adecuado.

Más Kristen todavía no estaba satisfecha.

- Vamos a conseguirte un admirador! – Kristen exclamó.- No hay nada que desespere más a un hombre que ver a la mujer que ama siendo cortejada por otro hombre.

- De dónde vamos a sacar a alguien que se interese por mí en tan corto tiempo?

- Vamos, querida. Vamos a buscar a un amigo mío que me debe un favor. El fingirá estar enamorado de vos. Y Darien enloquecerá de celos.

A pesar de creer que todo aquello sería inútil, Serenity se dejó arrastrar por Kristen hasta la ciudad.

Finalmente llegaron delante de una ferretería, y Serenity apenas pudo creer en lo que sus ojos veían.

Un hombre extraordinariamente guapo vino al encuentro de Kristen y la abrazó.

- Stanley! Te estoy precisando, amigo.

- Lo que quieras que hagas lo haré – el guapo exclamó.- Pero quién es tu amiga? – él preguntó, volviéndose hacia Serenity.

Kristen hizo las presentaciones, pero Serenity no logró hablar una sola palabra completamente fascinada por la belleza del muchacho.

- Muy bien, Stanley. - quiero que cortejes a Serenity. La mirada de sorpresa del muchacho llegaba a ser cómica.

- Esto es ridículo, Kristie - Serenity exclamó.- Darien jamás creerá que ese hombre está interesado en mí.

- Darien Chiba? - Stanley preguntó, arqueando una de sus cejas.

- Lo conoces? - las dos muchachas preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

- Por supuesto, le debo mi vida a ese hombre. Yo estaba a bordo de un barco inglés que él atacó como pirata.

- Y cómo le debes a vida?

- Darien Chiba siempre fue bondadoso con los marineros. Me salvó la vida a mí y a mis compañeros y nos convertimos en parte de su tripulación.

- Oh, qué pena. Si Darien lo conoce, no lograremos engañarlo.

- En verdad él no me reconocerá si nos encontrásemos. Yo apenas tenía catorce años cuando él me salvó.

- Bien, en este caso... - Kristie ya comenzaba a exponer sus planes. - quiero que finjas ser el capitán Fairhope del Sea Princess que está ahora en el puerto y viaja a Charleston. Esta noche, serás un capitán que conociste a Serenity y que te sentiste atraído hacia ella instantáneamente.

- Por qué quieren que haga eso?

- Porque nuestro buen Darien Chiba está enamorado de mi amiga, sólo que se niega a reconocerlo.

Stanley comenzó a sacudir la cabeza. No parecía dispuesto a hacerle eso al capitán Chiba.

Kristie se dio cuenta que tenía que usar todos sus argumentos para conseguir convencer a su amigo.

- Stanley, no queremos que hagas algo que perjudique al capitán. Te estoy pidiendo que lo engañe por algunos minutos.

- Y él está realmente enamorado de tu amiga? - Stanley continuaba con dudas.

- Está irremediablemente enamorado de Serenity. Entonces estamos de acuerdo? Voy a mandar a una criada a traerte el traje que deberás usar esta noche para visitar a Serenity. Claro que la reunión será en la mansión.

Sin esperar la negativa del hombre, Kristie tomó Serenity por el brazo.

- Vamos que todavía tenemos mucho que hacer! Hoy vas a convertirte en una princesa de cuento de hadas y yo seré su hada madrina.

**Continuara…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lobo de Mar**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Kinley Macgregor** **y el verdadero nombre de la novela es A Pirate Of Her Own y en español que es Lobo de Mar, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 16**

Darien no estaba preparado para Lo que le sucedería esa noche. Había pasado todo el día con carpinteros haciendo reparaciones en el Triton's Revenge. Pero durante todo el tiempo había estado deseando que el día terminase pronto para poder volver a ver Serenity.

Cuando finalmente el día de trabajo terminó, él mismo tomó un bote y remó hasta la playa. Encontró a Jake muy atareado.

- Qué está haciendo? No vas a cenar en la casa de Robert? - Darien preguntó.

- Dale mis disculpas a Martha porque voy a atrasarme para la cena. Estoy intentando encontrar puestos de trabajo para la tripulación del barco de Diamante. No puedo dejar a la gente a la deriva. Y hay una cosa más, Darien.

- Qué es?

- Bien, estoy pensando en embarcarme en el barco que va para Charleston.

- Extrañas a Lorelei, verdad?

- No bromees con eso, Darien...

- No estoy bromeando. Me parece natural que quieras estar con tu mujer. Y no dejes de comprarle a Robert, sé que compró una gran partida.

- No puedo llegar a mi casa sin un vestido sofisticado. Lorelei me haría pedazos - Jake dijo riendo. - Voy a hablar con Kristie. Ella tiene gusto para esas cosas.

Los dos amigos se despidieron. Darien fue a la casa de Robert pensando en el largo día de trabajo. Ahora, lo que quería era ver el bello rostro de Serenity, su sonrisa, su cuerpo delicioso.

En las proximidades de casa de Robert, él vio un cantero con lindas rosas. Se apeó del caballo y armó un ramillete. Sabía que a Serenity le gustaban las flores, las rosas principalmente. Se imaginó entregándole el ramillete y temió parecer un tonto. Y qué le importaba eso?

Quería desesperadamente oír la risa de Serenity.

Al llegar a la casa de Robert, dejó el caballo en el establo y fue rumbo a la puerta del frente. Fue entonces que oyó risas femeninas y masculinas! Y no era la risa de Robert lo que oía ahora.

Discretamente, se aproximó y se detuvo junto a la puerta de la sala de estar.

Serenity tenía un vestido de seda blanco bastante escotado. Los cabellos estaban sujetos hacia arriba y revelaba la belleza de su cuello y hombros descubiertos.

Darien no consiguió evitar un suspiro. Y entonces vio al hombre que estaba al lado de Serenity y que le sujetaba la mano. La sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Darien. Quién era ese hombre que invadía su... su territorio?

Apartó ese pensamiento. Serenity no era su mujer ni siquiera su prometida. No era nada. No tenía derecho a impedir que ella conversase con otros hombres. Pero eso lo ponía furioso.

Y ese hombre era un ridículo... usando pantalones tan ajustados que le marcaban el bulto de... era lisa y llanamente indecente. Es cierto que tenía hombros anchos, era bastante alto y posiblemente poseía el tipo de belleza que les gusta a las mujeres.

- Darien? - Martha lo saludó sonriendo.- Me trajiste flores? Qué delicadeza! Sin escapatoria, Darien le entregó a Martha las flores que había traído para Serenity.

- Ven a conocer al capitán Stanley Fairhope - Martha dijo, haciéndolo entrar en la sala de estar.

Martha hizo las presentaciones adecuadas y Darien saludó al capitán Fairhope con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. Afortunadamente Fairhope se había apartado ligeramente de Serenity.

- Oí hablar mucho de usted, capitán Chiba - Fairhope dijo. Permítame felicitar al hombre que derrotó a Wayward Diamante.

Con reticencia, Darien le extendió la mano.

- El Capitán Fairhope... - Kristie habló, interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos hombres - ... se ofreció para escoltar a Serenity hasta su casa, en Savannah.

Ahora Darien directamente odiaba a ese hombre.

Ah, el muy pillo se había ofrecido para llevar a la damisela a su casa? No le cabían dudas de las razones que habían motivado tan "generosa oferta". Darien sintió su sangre hervir.

Bien, nadie le tocaría un pelo a Serenity, no sin antes haber luchado con él.

- Qué maravilloso, capitán Fairhope. Pero yo ya le hice ese ofrecimiento a ella.

- Y yo no lo acepté - Serenity dijo serenamente. Darien se irritó todavía más.

- No sé si la suya es una buena idea, capitán Fairhope – Darien continuó. - Ella puede llegar a poner a su tripulación en contra suyo.

Stanley le dirigió a Serenity una mirada embobada - Por mí, que haga lo que quiera. Serenity puede hacer lo que quiera en mi barco.

Serenity se ruborizó.

- Oh, Stanley- Serenity exclamó -, No puedes decir esas cosas escandalosas en público.

Darien vio todo rojo. Cómo ella podía coquetear con el capitán de ese modo? Y ya lo trataba con familiaridad!

Quería matar al tal capitán Fairhope en ese exacto momento.

- Señorita Tsukino - Stanley exclamó con entusiasmo -, te aseguro que seré el hombre más feliz del mundo si viajamos juntos. En verdad, tengo la intención de hacerte un pedido y aprovecho ahora que estamos entre amigos para proponerte casamiento.

- Le está proponiendo... qué? - Darien preguntó enfurecido.

- Quiero casarme con la señorita Tsukino. Me enamoré de ella a primera vista- Stanley habló con firmeza.- Qué respondes a mi propuesta, Serenity?

- Acepto encantada su propuesta.

- Vos... qué?! - Darien gritó.

- Oh, Serenity, me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre esta Tierra. - Stanley tomó la mano de Serenity y la besó.

- Pero ese hombre es un maricón. Serenity.- Darien enfrentó la mirada de Serenity.- Vos sos más hombre que él.

Un silencio pesado recayó en la sala.

Fue entonces que Darien se dio cuenta que había llamado hombre a Serenity y había ofendido la virilidad del capitán!

El rostro de la joven se puso rojo y Darien se preparó para una pelea monstruosa.

- Quién te crees que SOS, Darien Chiba. Cómo te atreves a llamarme hombre a mí y mujer a mi prometido! No soy de tu propiedad y no puedes opinar sobre mis decisiones. Pero te voy a disculpar por tu rudeza y falta de educación porque fuiste, sos y serás un pirata sanguinario y no se puede esperar mucho de alguien así.

- Viste? - Darien se dio vuelta hacia Stanley. - Viste como se comporta? Quieres una mujer dócil como esposa o una fiera?

- Si fuese hombre - Serenity habló con voz fría -, te desafiaría para un duelo, Darien Chiba.

Fue entonces que Darien se dio cuenta que había lágrimas en los ojos de Serenity. Lágrimas?

Serenity salió de la sala seguida de Martha.

- Sos un cerdo- Kristie dijo, entrando en la pelea.-Estoy avergonzada de haberte considerado como un hermano.

Antes que Darien pudiese responder, Robert entró en la sala.

- Stanley? Por qué estás vestido de ese modo? - él preguntó. El falso capitán se puso blanco como cera.

Súbitamente Darien entendió lo que estaba pasando. La razón por la que Serenity estar usando el vestido escotado, la ridícula declaración de amor del capitán Fairhope.

Era una maniobra de la indomable Kristen para enloquecerlo.

- Entonces este hombre no es un capitán? - Darien le preguntó a Robert.

- No. Es herrero.

- Kristen!- Darien se dio vuelta hacia su amiga, quien rápidamente escapó de la sala.

- Felicitaciones, capitán Chiba - Stanley dijo sonriendo. - Consiguió hacer con que todas las mujeres dejasen la sala.

- Por lo menos yo no me presto a dar espectáculos ridículos, señor herrero.

- Prefiero ser un maricón a hacer que las mujeres lloren, capitán.

Serenity se había refugiado en el jardín donde se había entregado a las lágrimas. Cómo había podido dejarse llevar por Kristen? Ahora el dolor que sentía en el corazón era insoportable.

- Serenity - Darien la llamó.

- Qué deseas? Todavía no me insultaste lo suficiente?

Darien le extendió un pañuelo para que secase las lágrimas. Reticentemente, Serenity lo aceptó.

- No quería hacerte llorar.

- Bien, si actúas así cuando no quieres herir alguien, no me puedo imaginar de lo que sos capaz cuando atacas a alguien.

- Serenity... - Darien murmuró, buscando tomarle la mano.

- Aléjate de mí! Vete!

Darien dio un paso atrás pero sabía que no podía dejar a Serenity de ese modo. Estaba tan linda con ese vestido provocativo. El peinado se había aflojado y los cabellos caían sobre los hombros. Y parecía inconsolable.

Un pensamiento pasó por la mente de Darien. Ella se había prestado a la farsa por él?

Eso lo satisfacía, de cierta forma. Pero al mismo tiempo, no le gustaba de ser engañado.

Y ahora ella lo veía como un canalla. Y se había dejado tocar por otro hombre. Eso lo había enfurecido al punto de decir cosas ofensivas. Y por qué había actuado así?

De repente, todo quedó claro en la mente Darien. Amaba a Serenity.

Amaba su carácter difícil, sus labios, sus cabellos. Su cuerpo. .. Toda ella.

El era un hombre de acción, no de palabras. Le demostraría a Serenity su amor.

Intempestivamente la alzó en sus brazos se dirigió al establo.

- Qué piensas que estás haciendo? - ella preguntó asustada.

- Lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

- A dónde me llevas?

- A mi barco.

- Por qué?

- Porque es allá el lugar donde quiero que te estés.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y el beso fue inevitable. Darien deseó ponerla allí sobre el heno y hacerle conocer los placeres del sexo. Pero no quería que la primera experiencia sexual de Serenity fuese en un establo.

- Ven conmigo, Serenity- él dijo extendiéndole la mano. Darien contuvo la respiración esperando su respuesta.

Serenity vaciló. Sabía lo que Darien quería. Debía seguir los consejos de Kristen y aprender a manipular a Darien?

No, en verdad todo había cambiado. Darien ya le había mostrado placeres que ella nunca había considerado que conocería algún día. Había hecho que ella se sintiese una mujer ardiente y apasionada.

Huye de ese hombre, ella pensó.

Pero no podía. Esa noche no sentiría ninguna culpa. Esta noche sólo habría lugar para el amor.

Apartando el miedo, Serenity le extendió la mano.

Darien tenía ganas de gritar de alegría al ayudar a Serenity a subir al caballo.

**Continuara…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lobo de Mar**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Kinley Macgregor** **y el verdadero nombre de la novela es A Pirate Of Her Own y en español que es Lobo de Mar, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 17**

En el camino hasta el bote, ambos sintieron el placer de tener sus cuerpos pegados. La expectativa de los placeres por venir hacían que Serenity suspirase. Darien acicateaba al caballo para correr todavía más.

El suave aire del océano se mezclaba con el perfume a rosas que Serenity usaba.

Es un pirata fascinante, Serenity pensó. Y por una noche, él le pertenecería. Aún sabiendo que el amor de ellos no tenía futuro, iba a disfrutar el placer de las próximas horas, donde conocería completamente a ese hombre.

El Lobo de Mar.

Esa noche solamente escucharía a su corazón. Y su corazón exigía que ella estuviese en brazos de Darien.

Ya en el bote, con Darien remando como un loco, ella comenzó a reírse. Pero era de felicidad.

La luz de la luna bailaba sobre la cara de su pirata, haciendo con que sus ojos ganasen todavía más brillo.

Darien sentía la magia de la risa de Serenity. Ella estaba recostada en el banco do barco en un estado de abandono salvaje. Parecía una ninfa. Una ninfa que amaría toda la noche.

Remó más fuerte y finalmente llegó al Triton's Revenge.

- Quién viene? - gritó Ushakii que hacía de vigía y había notado la llegada del bote.

- El capitán Chiba. - Darien subió al barco, cargando a Serenity en sus brazos y aún cuando estaban en cubierta él no la puso en el piso.

- Ahora puedo caminar sola¡ - ella exclamó.

- No quiero correr el riesgo que cambies de idea y huyas de mis brazos.

Y él la cargó hasta la cabina, colocándola gentilmente sobre la cama.

- Arreglaste la puerta - ella murmuró con una leve sonrisa.

Ahora él a besaba, al principio levemente en apenas un roce de labios, después el beso se hizo apasionado.

- Eres tan bonita - él murmuró, acariciando el cuerpo de Serenity todavía cubierto por el vestido de seda blanco.

Ella sonrió. Era la primera vez que un hombre le decía esas palabras.

Mientras la besaba, Darien comenzó a abrir los botones del vestido y le acariciaba los pechos.

Serenity se estremeció. Una voz le decía que eso estaba mal pero ella no quería escucharla. Siempre le habían dicho que debería guardar su virginidad para su marido. Pero ahora eso no le importaba.

Quería pertenecerle a Darien, aún sin los lazos del matrimonio. Lo deseaba. Podía ser un error, pero enfrentaría las consecuencias que viniesen con coraje y firmeza.

- Tienes miedo? - él preguntó con voz ronca.

- Si- Serenity confesó.

Darien había tenido celos de Stanley, ella había sido testigo de eso. Pero Darien no se comprometería con ella, y eso no la amargaba.

Le gustaría de verlo tan vulnerable como ella se sentía. Y comenzó a abrirle la camisa y a tocar su pecho. Darien se rió y rápidamente se desvistió.

Serenity acarició levemente una enorme cicatriz que había cerca del cuello de Darien. El le tomó la mano y la besó con enorme cariño que se fue transformando en pasión desenfrenada.

Para entonces, él le había sacado el vestido y la ropa interior. Se entregaron a caricias, queriendo descubrir sus cuerpos y los puntos más placenteros.

Darien le dirigió una mirada interrogativa cuando llegó el momento de poseerla. Nunca había hecho el amor con una mujer virgen y ahora, tenía con un poco de miedo de lastimar a Serenity. Pero la deseaba tanto...

Gimieron juntos cuando Darien la penetró. Continuaron besándose con desesperación, como si temiesen que el momento fue a pasar velozmente y nunca fuese a repetirse.

Se quedaron acostados por horas, explorando sus cuerpos y satisfaciendo la pasión. Estaban saciados y en paz.

Ya no había más miedos ni arrepentimientos.

Darien se rió y Serenity se volvió hacia él.

- Estoy feliz - él dijo simplemente.

Serenity suspiró con satisfacción al oír tal confesión.

- Cómo te hiciste esas cicatrices que tienes en la espalda? - ella preguntó.

- Son recuerdos de mi paso por la marina inglesa.

- Un tiempo que no quieres recordar, verdad? Nunca vas a perdonar a los ingleses, verdad?

- Bésame y los perdonaré a todos.

Sonriendo, ella se inclinó y cumplió su pedido.

E hicieron el amor una vez más, junto al ojo de buey y mirando el mar.

Mas tarde, cuando ya amanecía, Darien se despertó y vio a Serenity vistiéndose.

- Qué estás haciendo? - él preguntó sorprendido.

- Darien, quiero que sepas que nunca me arrepentiré de haber venido aquí anoche. Pero ahora me voy.

- No puedes dejarme. No ahora.

- Qué me ofreces, Darien? Quieres que me quede en tu barco, verdad? Como tu amante?

- No digas esa palabra.

- Estoy intentando ver la verdad, Darien. No pretendo forzarte a casarte conmigo. Nunca haría eso, pero si me quedo aquí, no podré volver nunca más a mi casa.

- Quédate conmigo, Serenity - él dijo, intentando hacer que ella dejase de vestirse.

Serenity gimió, pero continuó vistiéndose.

- No puedo quedarme. No en las condiciones que me ofreces, Darien. Todo puede suceder, sabes eso. Te he visto luchar y vencer, pero puede llegar el día en que pierdas una batalla. Y qué sucederá entonces conmigo? Tu tripulación me va a respetar?

Serenity se abotonó el vestido y se puso los zapatos.

- Puede suceder que aquellos que ganen me tomen prisionera. Y ya escuché muchas historias sobre lo que le hacen a una mujer de un capitán derrotado. Créeme, no quiero pasar por eso.

- Yo no dejaría que nadie te lastime - Darien exclamó.

- Pero no puedes asegurar que eso no va a suceder, verdad? Y si sales herido, y si mueres? Todo puede suceder en el mar, y Seiya me contó cuan difícil vencer una batalla.

Darien sabía que Serenity decía la verdad. El ni siquiera había podido proteger a su hermana porque estaba lejos en el mar, y ahora no podría asegurar a Serenity que nunca sería derrotado en una batalla.

- Me tengo que ir - ella murmuró.

Darien se quedó acostado sin saber qué hacer. Quería llamarla, prometerle el mundo, pero extrañamente algo lo mantuvo inmóvil.

- Majana? A dónde está yendo -Ushakii preguntó, viendo a Serenity en la cubierta.

- Quiero irme, Ushakii. Esta vez, quiero volver a mi casa.

- No se te ocurra andar sola a esta hora. Ni siquiera sabes remar. Voy a llevarla a la casa donde está hospedada, majana.

- Gracias. No rechazar su ofrecimiento.

Pronto, Darien escuchaba el ruido de un bote apartándose del barco.

Serenity se había marchado.

**Continuara…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Lobo de Mar**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Kinley Macgregor** **y el verdadero nombre de la novela es A Pirate Of Her Own y en español que es Lobo de Mar, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 18**

Por la ventana de su cuarto, Darien vio llegar el amanecer. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el barco carguero que hacía los últimos preparativos para partir. Darien sabía que, si Serenity no cambiase de idea, estaría en ese barco en algunas horas.

Cómo había podido partir después de conocer el amor?

Y peor que eso.

El la había dejado partir. No había impedido que se marchase de la cabina, que se subiese al bote y que fuese llevada a la isla por Ushakii. Nada había hecho. Se había quedado inmóvil, sin reacción. Y ella lo había dejado retomar su antigua vida.

- Soy un cobarde - él murmuró para sí mismo.

Serenity tenía razón cuando había argumentado que no podría quedarse viviendo allí en el barco. Además de los peligros que ella había citado, también estaba el riesgo de quedase embarazada, y qué sucedería entonces?

Darien no admitiría que una criatura creciese a bordo de un barco. Ni siquiera lo intentaría.

Necesitaba dejarla partir.

Y sobreviviría. Ya había sobrevivido a grandes sufrimientos antes, y el dolor no era novedad para un hombre que había pasado por lo que él había pasado.

Amaneció, y Serenity miraba el sol invadir la isla desde la ventana de su cuarto en la mansión. Podía escuchar los primeros ruidos en el piso de abajo, señal de que las criadas se habían despertado y preparaban el desayuno.

Ella había vuelto a la mansión muy tarde y había encontrado a Kristen esperándola. Su nueva amiga no le había dicho ni una palabra de reprobación, pero había llegado a llorar. Había prometido visitarla. Y le había entregado un bolso lleno de vestidos, por lo que Serenity le había agradecido.

- Señorita Tsukino - una criada llamó, golpeando levemente en la puerta.

- Puede entrar.

- El coche ya llegó, señorita. Está esperándola.

- Gracias. - Serenity se obligó a apartarse de la ventana, y con las piernas temblorosas, caminó hasta donde estaba su bolso. Ahora si, estaba volviendo a su casa.

Tomando el bolso, salió del cuarto.

Kristen la estaba esperando al pie de la escalera.

- No quiero que te vayas, pero respetaré tu decisión – Kristen se lamentó.

- No te olvides de que prometiste visitarme- Serenity el recordó, forzando una sonrisa.

Su amiga simplemente la abrazó. Hora de partir, Serenity pensó. Ahora. Antes que cambie de idea. Subió al carruaje y saludó a Kristie. Estaba abandonando a Darien.

Darien estaba en la cubierta, observando el pequeño bote dirigirse al barco carguero. Aún a la distancia, reconoció la figura de Serenity.

Un dolor agudo lo consumió. Todo había terminado.

Suspirando, le dio la espalda al bote y se retiró a su cabina.

Serenity apenas había embarcado y la primera persona que vio delante de él fue a Jake.

- Nadie dentro en este barco conoce mi verdadera identidad - él cuchicheó en el oído de Serenity. - Apreciaría que no comentases nada, señorita Tsukino.

- Si no me vas a cortar la lengua?

- No. - Jake abrió una enorme sonrisa.

- Entonces no debes preocuparte, porque creo que mis días de escritora se han acabado. Ya no creo en cuentos de hadas ni en finales felices.

El barco se preparó para partir y los marineros corrían agitados soltando las velas y amarras.

- Y en cuanto a vos? - ella preguntó. - Estás volviendo a tu casa?

- No puedo pasar un día más sin ver a mi esposa. Lo daría Serenity para oír a Darien sentirse de esa misma manera?

– Por qué entonces volviste a navegar?

- Darien me necesitaba.

- Lo quieres mucho, verdad?

Jake se rió.

- Algunas veces.

Serenity resolvió hacer una pregunta al antiguo pirata, algo que la dejaba intrigada.

- Jake, por qué no mataste a Darien cuando capturaste su barco? Después de todo, su fama sostiene que no dejabas a nadie vivo en un barco capturado.

Jake se rascó a cabeza como si la pregunta lo incomodase.

- Vi que Darien era más valiente que cualquier otro hombre que yo hubiese conocido. No le tenía miedo a nada y luchaba como un león. No podía matar a un hombre así.

Si Jake hubiese matado a Darien, ninguno de los hombres que él ahora salvaba de la esclavitud en los barcos ingleses habría sobrevivido.

Y ella nunca habría conocido el amor.

- Sabes, debo disculparme por lo que te hice - Jake exclamó.- Nunca debería haberte separado de tu familia.

El pedido de disculpas de Jake la sorprendió.

- Lo lamento mucho, señorita Tsukino - él continuó. - Te causé muchos problemas, pero espero que me perdones. -El le extendió la mano. - Amigos?

- Amigos.

Ahora ya estaban navegando y Serenity le dio una última mirada al Triton's Revenge.

Darien estaría durmiendo? O tal vez a observándola partir.

Jake se aproximó a Serenity, deseando poder confortarla. Sabía que la joven estaba sufriendo.

- Sabes que tendrás que enfrentar muchos problemas. Qué le vas a decir a tu familia sobre tu ausencia?

- La verdad.

Jake la miró admirado.

- Seguramente podrías inventar una historia que no te perjudique tanto. Decir que te casaste y que te arrepentiste y ahora quieres volver a ti casa.

Era una idea. Pero ella no podía hacer eso.

- No, Jake. Mi familia se merece saber la verdad.

- La verdad a veces duele. No quieres ahorrarles ese dolor?

Serenity se acordó de su padre y de como había reaccionado al saber que Chatty se había escapado con Stephen. Se había mostrado frío y distante y nunca había perdonado a su hija.

- Te voy a decir una cosa - Jake dijo animado como si hubiese tenido una buena idea. - Yo me presento como su marido. Ahí nos peleamos y yo te abandono.

Serenity no pudo evitar reírse. Jake estaba siendo muy simpático y se notaba que se preocupaba por ella.

- Vamos, Black Jack Rhys - ella o provocó. - Ten cuidado si no la gente va a comenzar a creer que te estás haciendo buenito.

- Muchacha, creo que finalmente descubriste mi mayor secreto. Ahora no tengo otra salida más que matarte.

Serenity se rió.

- Pues no tengo miedo, pero puedes estar seguro que voy a guardar tu secreto hasta la tumba. Qué gracia tiene descubrir que el terrible pirata se convirtió en un marido ejemplar?

En ese momento, uno de los marineros se aproximó a Serenity. - Señorita Tsukino, el capitán mandó a avisarle que pronto irá a visitarla a su cabina.

- Quedaré a su espera - ella dijo.

Se despidió de Jake y se retiró a su cabina. Ahora podría llorar y desahogar todo su dolor. Darien ya no estaba y nunca más volvería a verlo. Nunca más.

Con el corazón en pedazos, se arrojó en la cama y lloró hasta adormecerse.

Darien estaba embriagado dentro de la taberna Boar's Head. El olor a cuerpos sudados y a cerveza era casi insoportable. Medio desesperado, Darien pidió una rueda más de bebidas para él y sus marineros, Artemis, Seiya, Rodale y Ushakii que lo acompañaban en su incansable búsqueda por Serenity.

Darien había hecho de todo para encontrarla en esos quince meses, tres días y cinco horas, el tiempo que había comenzado a contar a partir del momento en que ella había dejado el Triton's Revenge para nunca más volver.

Ahora, Darien venía en busca de Jake para pedirle ayuda a su amigo. Jake siempre lograba encontrar personas y, quizás, localizaría a Serenity.

- Oh! Qué veo aquí! - Jake exclamó al entrar en la taberna. - Qué trajo a estos caballeros al culo del mundo?

- Todavía estamos buscando a la muchacha - Artemis se adelantó. - Ella parece haber desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.

- La buscamos con su familia y hasta con el capitán del barco carguero que debería haberla llevado a casa. N i el capitán ni el padre de la señorita Tsukino saben donde está ella- agregó Ushakii. - El capitán Darien detuvo el barco con un disparo de cañón y nadie en el barco carguero creía que él solamente quería información sobre el paradero de la señorita Tsukino.

- Y hace cuanto tiempo que están en este puerto?

- Un mes - Artemis exclamó. - El capitán planeaba buscarlo, pero antes nos mandó a hacer unas averiguaciones en los alrededores. Cada vez que le decimos que no encontramos a la muchacha, el capitán Chiba se emborracha.

- Oh, Darien - Jake palmeó el hombro de su amigo. - En verdad quieres a Serenity?

- Ella no puede haberse esfumado en el aire. Debe estar en algún lugar, y más tarde o más temprano voy a encontrarla.

- Muy bien. Sugiero que te cures esa resaca en mi casa. Todos ustedes pueden quedarse allá.

- Yo no voy a ningún lugar - Darien protestó.- No sin antes encontrar a Serenity. Jake lo ignoró.

- Ushakii, vos y Rodale tómenlo por las piernas y el resto de nosotros lo sujetamos por los brazos. Si se resiste, yo lo hago dormir.

- Intenten tocarme y verán lo que sucede. - Darien los desafió.

En el minuto siguiente, estaba desmayado.

- Atacó a nuestro capitán! - reclamó el Rodale.

Jake no se achicó con la reacción del cocinero.

- Y qué carajo quería que hiciese? . Tenemos que llevarlo a mi casa. Y

- darle un baño porque parece salido de un chiquero.

Jake nunca había visto a Darien en ese estado de abandono, con la barba sin afeitar, con ropa sucia, y olor a alcohol en su cuerpo.

- El capitán está sufriendo mucho la ausencia de la señorita Tsukino. Si hubiésemos sabido que se iba a poner así, no habríamos dejado que la muchacha partiese.

Pobre Darien, Jake pensó mientras ayudaba a su amigo a subir a su carro. Lo llevaría hasta su plantación que quedaba a diez millas de allí justamente al lado de Savannah.

No entendía como Darien había podido ser tan terco. Por qué no había declarado su amor a Serenity en el momento justo? Ella seguramente jamás habría partido.

Pronto llegaban a la plantación. Jake planeaba darle un buen baño a Darien antes de llamar a Lorelei, pues su mujer estaba cerca del establo, con el bebé en brazos.

- Qué piensas que estás haciendo? - Lorelei preguntó al ver a Jake llegar trayendo a Darien.

- Estoy haciendo mi buena acción del año. - Jake desmontó y le entregó el caballo a uno de sus criados.

- Me prometiste que no traerías a este hombre aquí - Lorelei protestó.

- Solamente te Prometí que no le revelaría nada.

- Jacob! - ella exclamó con voz de censura.

- Lorelei! - él respondió con una carcajada. - Confía en mí.

Ella hizo una mueca y acarició al bebé.

Jake hizo una seña para que Ushakii y Rodale sacasen a Darien del carro y lo llevasen a la casa.

- Vamos a darle un baño y sacarle la borrachera.

- No va a ser fácil. Hace tiempo que no veo al capitán sobrio - Rodale comentó.

- Ni yo - Artemis concordó.

Bien, eso no importaba porque Jake conocía una forma de poner sobrio a Darien. Lo llamaba terapia de shock.

El hombre estaba para tener el mayor shock de su vida.

**Continuara…**


	20. Chapter 20 Fin

**Lobo de Mar**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Kinley Macgregor** **y el verdadero nombre de la novela es A Pirate Of Her Own y en español que es Lobo de Mar, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 19**

Darien luchó ciegamente y logró agarrar a Rodale por el cuello.

- Los voy a ahorcar a todos ustedes - Darien gritaba.

Poco después, ya limpio y sin oler a alcohol, vestido con ropas que Jake le había prestado, Darien casi había vuelto a su antigua apariencia de capitán.

Pero estaba tan irritado que tuvieron que sujetarlo a una silla esperando que, poco a poco, volviese a sus cabales.

- Mierda! No pueden dejarme aquí - Darien gritó al ver que sus hombres y Jake estaban saliendo del aposento. - Zoretes! Vuelvan a soltarme!

La puerta se cerró e inmediatamente volvió a abrirse.

- Lorelei, yo estaba... - La voz de Serenity sonó en el cuarto. Darien sintió que le faltaba el aire. Eso que estaba sucediendo tenía que se un sueño.

- Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Serenity preguntó al verse delante de Darien.

- Confortablemente atado a silla, como puedes ver. - Y por primera vez en más de un año la sonrisa volvió a sus labios. Bendito Jake.

- Supongo que querrás que te corte las ataduras - Serenity habló serenamente.

- Quedaría eternamente agradecido.

- Yo soy tonta pero no tanto como para hacer esa estupidez. Que tengas un buen día, capitán Chiba.

Para sorpresa de Darien, Serenity salió del cuarto.

- Espera! - él gritó.

Pero ella ya había salido.

Segundos después, era Jake quien entraba en el cuarto.

- Está bien, Darien. Voy a soltarte si me prometes quedarte calmado.

- Por qué no me dijiste que Serenity estaba aquí?

- Porque le prometí a ella y a Lorelei que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, revelaría que había traído a la joven acá. Y porque le tengo más miedo a ellas dos juntas que a vos.

- Pero yo pensaba que vos eras mi amigo, Jake.

- Si no fuese tu amigo, no habría puesto mi cuello en riesgo trayéndote aquí. Esto me puede costar muchos mese de celibato como castigo.

Serenity entró en el cuarto en ese momento y no parecía nada satisfecha.

- Por qué estás tan hostil conmigo? - Darien le preguntó. - Pasé todo este tiempo buscándola y así me lo agradeces?

- Ah, me estuviste buscando, capitán Chiba. Y qué debo hacer? Ponerme mi vestido más bonito o simplemente caer de rodillas agradecida porque finalmente te acordaste que existo.

Darien comenzó a reírse.

- Dios, cómo te extrañé, Serenity. Por lo que veo, continuas teniendo la misma lengua azotadora.

- Esto no es un juego, Darien. No me parece divertido que...

- Pero yo te estuve buscando. Nadie te lo contó?

- Sé que fuiste a buscar a mi padre para preguntarle si yo había llegado bien a su casa. Cuando él te dijo que no sabía donde yo estaba, vos inmediatamente te subiste a tu barquito y te marchaste. Discúlpame si no estoy muy impresionada.

- Mujer, no tengo hecho otra cosa más que buscarte desde el día en que te embarcaste en ese maldito carguero. Hubo una tormenta ese día, te acuerdas?

- Si.

- Decidí seguir a tu barco, pero la tormenta me hizo errar el rumbo. Quería llegar al puerto antes que vos, pero me retrasé. Al desembarcar, busqué a tu padre, ataqué el barco carguero a cañonazos para tener noticias tuyas, rastrillé isla tras isla de ese maldito mar. Nadie te contó eso?

- Yo...

- Bien, qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

Serenity plantó las manos en su cadera y enfrentó la mirada de Darien.

- Yo estaba volviendo a mi casa, pero en el camino, Jake me convenció de quedar aquí por un tiempo. Después del escándalo que sucedió cuando mi hermana se escapó de casa, mi padre aceptó que era mejor que me quedase fuera de Savannah por un tiempo.

- Pero por qué nadie me contó que estabas aquí?

- Porque yo no quería que lo supieses.

- Entonces por qué estás furiosa porque no te encontré antes?

- Porque vos no debías desistir mi búsqueda tan fácilmente.

- Pero Serenity, yo nunca desistí. Mi vida se convirtió en un infierno después que partiste. Yo...

- Serenity - Lorelei llamó, entrando en el cuarto con el bebé en brazos.- Ah, buenas tardes, capitán Chiba.

Darien sabía que Lorelei no le tenía mucha simpatía por lo que se preparó para soportar más hostilidad.

- Buenas tardes, Lorelei.- sonriendo, él caminó hasta donde estaba ella y acarició el bebé para ganarse la simpatía de la madre. - Es un niño o una niña?

- Un niño. Nicholas es su nombre - Lorelei le habló fríamente.

- Y de dónde sacó ese cabello oscuro?

- Del padre.

- Lorelei, Jake es rubio.

- Y quién te dijo que yo soy la madre de este angelito?- la mirada de Lorelei se volvió hacia Serenity.

Darien sintió su corazón detenerse cuando comprendió quién era la madre del bebé. Rápidamente calculó la edad aproximada del bebé y hacía cuando tiempo que no estaba con Serenity.

Lorelei miró a Darien y frunció la frente.

- Dios, Serenity, por fin una buena noticia. Creo que el shock está por matar a Darien.

- Bien, ya sabes lo que pienso de la capacidad de tolerancia de los hombres y las mujeres.

- Es mío!? - Darien preguntó, todavía tan sorprendido que no había logrado hallar nada más inteligente para decir. Serenity apenas lo miró.

Era más de lo que Darien podría soportar.

Esperara encontrar a Serenity y ahora allí estaba ella y con el hijo de él en sus brazos.

Por primera vez el Lobo de Mar temió desmayarse. Le faltaba el aire. Tenía que salir corriendo del cuarto para respirar.

- Se escapó del bebé? - Serenity le preguntó a Lorelei.

- Creo que fue afuera para desmayarse. Maricón...

- ten al bebé que Darien va a oír lo que tengo para decirle.

- Bien, querida. Ve y acaba con ese hombre.

Era lo que Serenity planeaba hacer.

**Continuara…**


	21. Chapter 21 Epigolo

**Lobo de Mar**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora ****Kinley Macgregor** **y el verdadero nombre de la novela es A Pirate Of Her Own y en español que es Lobo de Mar, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**EPILOGO**

Darien intentaba respirar sentado en la huerta de la casa de Jake. Por qué Serenity no le había contado nada? Por lo menos podría haberle escrito. Ella había enfrentado todo sola!

El sentimiento de culpa lo invadió inmediatamente.

- Darien Chiba!

Ele se dio vuelta y vio a Serenity caminar decididamente en su dirección. Adoraba cuando ella asumía la expresión de quien quería una buena pelea.

- Cómo te atreviste a huir de ese cuarto. Puedo entender que me des la espalda a mí. Soy una mujer adulta. Pero cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu hijo? No podrías haberlo tomado en tus brazos. O haber preguntado sobre él.

- Yo... no sabía qué decir - Darien murmuró, comenzando a irritarse también. - Estaba intentando encontrar a vos, y me encuentro con... Un bebé! - Suavizó su tono de voz y tocó suavemente la cara de Serenity. - Por qué no me contaste?

- Vos y yo habíamos concordado en separarnos.

- Yo nunca quise que te fuese, pero fui muy idiota al no ofrecerte lo que merecías. Y ahora descubro que has pasado por todo esto sola.

- No quería que te sintieses obligado a casarte conmigo. Darien.

El se mordió el labio. No se merecía a una mujer como Serenity, tan fuerte y tan valiente.

Quería quedarse para siempre al lado de Serenity. Al lado de Nicholas. Quería construir una casa... y... una plantación como la de Jake, o tal vez montar un negocio.

- Ya no importa a donde voy a vivir, siempre y cuando vos y el niño estén conmigo. Por favor, dime que te vas a casar conmigo.

Serenity respiró profundamente y miró el cielo como se estuviese implorando ayuda. Cuando volvió a mirar a Darien, sus ojos brillaban.

- Claro que digo "si ", mi Lobo de mar. Cómo podría no casarme con vos

- Maaaaaaaaaa!

Serenity dejó lo que estaba haciendo cuando vio a Nicholas entrar como un huracán en su escritorio.

- Puedes hacer Michael me devuelva mi barco?- el chico pidió.

- Yo no tengo tu estúpido barco- Michael dijo, apareciendo en la puerta.- Artemis y Elizabeth llevaron el barco al lago.

- Y por qué no me dijiste eso? - Nicholas reclamó.

- Porque vos no me preguntaste. Comenzaste acusándome.

- Niños! - Serenity los interrumpió.- Los amo, pero ahora estoy intentando hacer mi trabajo.

- Disculpa, mamá - los dos niños dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Más deberías haber me dicho - Nicholas protestó, siguiendo a su hermano de ocho años que salía del escritorio.

- deberías haberme preguntado - replicó Michael.

Sonriendo, Serenity sacudió la cabeza. Adoraba a sus tres hijos, pero sin duda ellos daban mucho trabajo.

Intentó volver a concentrarse en lo que estaba escribiendo cuando oyó nuevamente un golpe en la puerta.- Si?

Esa vez, era Darien. Aún después de diez años de casamiento, Darien Chiba continuaba siendo tan maravilloso como en sus tiempos de pirata.

- Tengo una sorpresa para vos. - con esas palabras, él colocó un libro sobre la mesa.

- Conseguiste que editasen mi libro?

- Encontré una editora en Nueva York el verano pasado. Tu libro ahora está en venta en las librerías.

- Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Quería ver tu mirada de sorpresa cuando tuviese el libro en manos. Y valió la pena haber esperado.

Serenity sonrió.

- Qué puedo decir? - él preguntó. - Me gusta la idea de quedar inmortalizado.

Riéndose, ella tocó levemente las letras doradas que formaban el título de su libro: Las Aventuras del Lobo de Mar.

- Usaste mi apellido de soltera - ella dijo sorprendida, al ver S.S. James impreso en la tapa del libro.

- Y ahora, qué estás escribiendo? - él preguntó.

- No me preguntes.

- Algún manifiesto feminista, apuesto.

- Algún día las mujeres...

Darien silenció las palabras de Serenity con un beso.

- Sólo hay un lugar donde quiero a mi mujer - él murmuró contra los labios de Serenity. - Y es nuestro cuarto. Te importaría acompañar a tu marido, señora Chiba?

- Pero es de mañana, capitán.

- Ayer no pareció que eso te importase.

Y antes que Serenity pudiese protestar, Darien la cargó hasta el cuarto.

Ellos habían cruzado muchos mares revueltos, habían enfrentado fuertes tormentas, pero ahora habían anclado en un puerto seguro... el verdadero amor.

**F I N**


End file.
